More Than This
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Caroline is a very wealthy editor in NYC. She is having problems in the relationship department so her friends suggest hiring someone to meet her needs. She gets in touch with Klaus and their business relationship quickly becomes more and more complicated! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first AU/AH Klaroline FanFiction so I really hope you guys like it. I decided to write the first three chapters and post them all at once and then let you guys decide if you want me to continue or not, because I do not think the first chapter alone really lets you see where the story could go! ENJOY! *Please feel free to review each chapter!***_

**CHAPTER 1**

Caroline was always running late for her weekly lunches with Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith. Being a big time editor at the largest publishing company in New York City did have its disadvantages. But despite her busy schedule she made sure she always made it to these lunches. It was impossible for her to hold down any type of relationship with a man so she was determined not to lose her girlfriends.

Their lunch destinations switched each week. This week they were eating at Hard Rock Café. Bonnie had chosen this week and told them all she had some big news. They of course all knew she was going to announce her engagement to Jeremy; they had been dating forever and it was just a matter of time. The thought made Caroline sigh she was twenty-four years old and she hadn't had a steady boyfriend in quite some time. She missed the cuddling the most. Late at night, during thunderstorms; she really missed having someone there to hold her.

Caroline made it to the restaurant only fifteen minutes late, and she was quite proud of herself. The other three girls were already sitting down looking at their menus. "Hello." Caroline said as she sat down across from Elena.

"Hi Care." The girls said almost in unison.

The waitress came over and took Caroline's drink order then gave them some more time to look over the menu. After they placed their orders and the waitress left with their menus everyone looked at Bonnie.

"Well…" Elena said in an excited voice. "You can't make us wait until the end of lunch that is just cruel!

Bonnie smiled and stuck her hand towards the middle of the table. Elena squealed as soon as she saw the engagement ring on her friend's finger.

"Congrats Bonnie." Caroline said trying her best not to dwell on the fact that she herself would probably never have that kind of news to share with her friends.

When the squealing over the ring and Jeremy's epic proposal was over Caroline hoped they could move past the subject; she felt like an awful friend to think that way but it was hard enough going home to a big empty apartment every night,.

"Sex will not be the same after you get married." Meredith said. Great another subject Caroline hated to discuss.

Bonnie laughed. "I can't imagine that aspect of our relationship ever being bad." She said with a big smile.

"Ugh, Bonnie I love you but that is my brother." Elena said sounding disgusted.

"Sex has just been a little boring lately." Meredith said.

"I definitely don't have that problem." Elena said sitting back in her chair. "Damon is anything but boring in bed."

"Caroline, you have been pretty quiet. You are the only single lady here…able to test out all the delicious men of the city." Bonnie said with a smirk.

Caroline laughed. "I can't even remember the last time I had sex." She paused. "Besides with my work I am too busy for relationships right now." She said hoping that would put an end to the whole conversation; she wasn't one to talk this openly about her sex life…or lack of one.

Their lunch came and for a little while they ate in silence. Bonnie grabbed her purse and pulled out a small business card then handed it to Caroline. "Here." She said.

Caroline took the card. All that was printed on it was the name Klaus and a phone number. "What is this?" I asked with a polite smile.

"A way for you to release some sexual tension."

Caroline shook her head. "Um…"

Bonnie cut her off. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Bonnie leaned in closer to the table. "Women have needs too." She whispered. "A co-worker gave me that card months ago, before she knew I had a boyfriend. I kept it to hopefully give it to someone who needed it. She said he is amazing."

"I have done something like that before." Meredith said. "When I was a little younger."

"I am not sure it is something I could do. It's not really me…"

"Well just take it, you can call it or not call. Just think about it." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Caroline tossed the card in her purse with no real intention on using it. The waitress brought the bill over and they all put in the amount of their lunch. They all said goodbye and congratulated Bonnie one last time.

Caroline didn't get home from the office until seven. She wished that she could say that never happened but it was actually quite normal to get home well after five. She tossed her bag on her kitchen table and filled up her bathtub with hot water and lavender scented bubble bath. She poured herself a large glass of red wine and waited for her bath to fill.

Caroline undressed and stepped into the hot water and let out a small sigh before taking another sip of wine. She thought about the small card in her purse. It would be nice to…be pleasured again. The last time she had sex was with Tyler and he never really worried too much about satisfying her. Caroline had a hard time getting over the fact that she would be paying someone to have sex with her and that made her not want to call.

The next day at the office was a hectic day for Caroline. She managed to finally get away for lunch around one. She decided to take a real break and eat her sandwich in her car. As she ate her sandwich she noticed a gift bag in her backseat, it was a gift Elena had given her last month for her birthday. She had been so busy she hadn't even gotten the chance to use it. It was a book, a popular book that everyone at work had read or was reading; 50 Shades of Gray. Caroline decided to use the last half hour of her lunch to start the book. The book was excellent and Caroline really got into it; even though recreational reading was never one of her pastimes.

After Caroline's long day at the office she rushed home and picked up where she left off in her book. It was almost nine when she began to think of the card in her purse again. The more she read the book the more she wanted to pick up the phone and call Klaus. She wondered if that was his real name, it was unusual but she liked it. She sucked her lips in between her teeth and rolled her eyes. '_This is ridiculous_.' She said to herself. She grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and took the business card out of her purse. She dialed the numbers then stared for a moment at her cell phone with the numbers on the screen. She took a breath in and hit the call button. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hello." She hung up the moment she heard the incredibly sexy voice. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and closed her eyes tight. '_Why am I being so childish_?' She thought to herself.

A moment later her cell phone started to ring. She gasped and froze as she saw Klaus' number blinking on her screen. She shut her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"I believe you just called me." He said in a voice with a sexy British accent.

"Yea, I dialed by mistake." She said trying to cover up her foolishness.

Klaus laughed. "I doubt that, Sweetheart."

Caroline sighed. "OK, fine. I'm sorry. I am just a little…nervous." She said; her voice getting softer as her sentence went on.

Klaus laughed again. "No need to be nervous, Love. I actually have an opening tomorrow night, if you are free."

"OK…sure." Caroline said after a minute.

"I just need your name, Love."

"My name?" She asked.

Klaus laughed again. "Yes, you don't need to give me your real name if you…"

"No, of course I can give you my real name." She said with a nervous laugh. "It's Caroline."

"Alright. Do you know the restaurant Rachel's?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good. Is seven alright with you?"

"Sure." Caroline said.

"Just use my name at the reservation counter. I will see you than, Sweetheart."

Klaus hung up and Caroline followed. She was extremely nervous. She got up and went through her closet, she had absolutely nothing to wear and she didn't even want to attempt to go through her underwear draw…she certainly had nothing that she wanted anyone to see in there. She decided she would take a much needed sick day tomorrow and take a trip to the mall to pick out some new clothes. Caroline read a bit more of her book then finally went to bed.

The next morning Caroline called out of work bright and early then took a shower and got ready for her shopping trip. She wanted to look good tonight; she hadn't been out with someone of the opposite sex in a very long time so she had no clue on what to wear. She decided to start with the clothes and then move to the underwear.

After trying on many dresses she came across three that she really loved. One was a black lace, one was white and the other was blue. She decided to buy all three since she really didn't own any going out clothes. After purchasing the clothes she walked down to Victoria's Secret to look at bras and panties. She picked out several bras including a black lace push up bra and she picked out matching panties for each bra.

After leaving the mall Caroline decided to make it a full day of pampering and preparing for her…whatever with Klaus. She went to the salon and got a bikini wax along with having her eyebrows shaped. She decided to finish up with a pedicure.

Caroline got home from her shopping and afternoon of pampering and decided to curl up in bed with her book until it was time for her to get ready to leave. She made a chicken salad sandwich and grabbed her book.

It was five so she decided to start to get ready. She took a shower and tried to let the hot water calm her nerves about the upcoming evening of events. It didn't work but honestly she didn't expect it to. She grabbed her new black lace bra and matching black lace thong; she looked in the full length mirror for a few seconds to make sure she was happy with her recent purchases. Caroline chose to wear the black lace dress. It was simple, not overly dressy, but still nice. After doing her hair and makeup and throwing on a pair of black heels she was ready to leave. Her breathing was starting to get a bit uneven and she could feel her heart rate increase. She hadn't even left the house yet and she was already starting to freak out. She took a few deep breaths before grabbing her purse and keys and heading to the restaurant.

She arrived at the restaurant right at seven; she was actually pretty proud of herself for actually being on time for something. Caroline walked up to the hostess and gave Klaus' name. She immediately walked her to Klaus' usual table in the back of the restaurant. Klaus was already seated at the table; as soon as Caroline approached he stood and smiled at her.

The hostess left them alone and Caroline sat down; Klaus followed. "Hello." Klaus said. He was incredibly sexy. He was wearing dark jeans a grey shirt and a black jacket over it. He had deep blue eyes and blond hair. Caroline couldn't help but stare.

"Hi." She said quietly. Her nervousness was of course flooding back to her. She had no idea what she was supposed to talk about with him; it wasn't like they were on a real date.

"I went ahead and ordered some wine." Klaus said as gestured to the bottle. "Is red alright with you?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "My favorite actually."

Klaus smiled and poured Caroline a generous glass. "Please relax; this should be fun for you." He said softly with a slight smirk.

Caroline laughed. "Is it that obvious that I am nervous." She said looking down at her hands.

Klaus shrugged. "Reading people is a talent of mine." The waitress came over and took our orders then disappeared behind the kitchen doors. "So, I suppose we should go over the…guidelines." He said quietly even though there was no one around us.

"Sure…absolutely." I said before taking a sip of the wine.

"Well five hundred is the initial cost. If you want me to stay overnight I do require a bit extra. Are you married?"

"What? No, I am not." Caroline said a bit offended by the question.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He said with a smile. "I just have to check; if you were I charge more and won't go to your home." Caroline nodded in response; she understood why he would ask. "Dinner tonight is on me, but any other dinners or functions you wish me to attend I will assume you will be paying." He paused. "I get tested every month, I have never had any kind of STD and I always wear a condom." He said quietly.

"OK." Caroline said. She loved his voice; his accent was a huge turn on. She never expected to be this attracted to him, but every time he would slightly lick his lips with his tongue it drove her insane.

"This is supposed to be enjoyable for you, and I am willing to do mostly anything to achieve that." He said with a smirk.

Caroline blushed and looked down at the table. "I'm just having trouble getting used to the fact that I am paying for this…so if we could try not to bring that up too often…" Caroline paused and looked back up into Klaus' amazing eyes. "I may be able to enjoy myself a little more.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Of course." He paused. "So tell me a bit about yourself." Klaus said.

"Well." Caroline started. "I am twenty-four; I'm an editor." She paused. "My last boyfriend was quite some time ago, and he wasn't too into…my feelings" Caroline decided to go with the word feelings instead of needs or some other word. "I don't have the ideal work schedule so relationships are hard."

After they finished their dinner Klaus paid the bill and they headed back to Caroline's apartment. Caroline's nerves were taking over again; she was never the type to have a one night stand so this was incredibly weird for her.

"This is a nice apartment." Klaus said as he glanced around.

"Thank you." Caroline walked over to her cabinets. "Would you like some wine?" She asked.

Klaus nodded. "Thank you."

Caroline filled two wine glasses with the red liquid and handed one to him. Caroline hoped that more wine would help loosen her up a bit. "I'm really nervous." She confessed. Caroline knew there was no point in trying to hide it; she had always been horrible at hiding her emotions.

Klaus laughed. "It's OK." He said quietly. Caroline smiled at his sexy laugh and dropped her head down to look at her shoes. Klaus took a couple steps towards her and placed his finger under her chin and slowly brought her face up to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly. He pulled away but kept his lips close to hers. "Perhaps you should…lead the way to the…bedroom?" Caroline could feel his lips move over hers as he spoke. She swallowed and tried her best to remember to breath.

Klaus followed Caroline to her bedroom. Caroline kicked off her high heels and Klaus attacked her lips with his own. His hands went around to her back and slowly unzipped her dress; he pushed the dress straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor. Klaus slid his jacket off and tossed it on the floor along with her dress. He broke their intense kiss for a moment; long enough so he could get his shirt up over his head. His lips were on hers again seconds later. He gently pushed her back towards the bed and then crawled on top of her.

"Is there anything specific you would like me to do to you, Sweetheart?" He asked. His voice was just so damn sexy she couldn't take it. Caroline shook her head because one she had no idea what to say and two even if she did she wasn't in the position to form words right now.

Klaus kissed down her jaw line then to her neck. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra tossing it on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. Caroline turned her head to the side and couldn't help the shade of pink that her cheeks turned. Klaus moved her head back so he could look in her eyes and gave her a reassuring look. The next thing Caroline knew they were both completely naked and Klaus was putting on a condom. She felt incredibly self conscious laying there in front of him; naked. He crawled back on top of her as he kissed her. He started at her thigh; he drew small circles on her inside thigh with his tongue; it gave her goose bumps. He moved up to her belly and placed feather light kisses against her skin. Caroline loved the feeling of his remarkable lips against her skin. He continued his journey further north and landed at her breasts; he took one in his hand and attacked the other with his tongue. He took his time and gave each his full attention before finally making his way up to her mouth. He slowly slid his tongue between her lips and teeth and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Part of her was still a bit uncomfortable but she was so attracted to Klaus and he was certainly good at this that she couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. Caroline felt Klaus smile against her lips. Klaus pushed himself into Caroline and she let out a loud moan in pleasure.

Bonnie's co-worker greatly understated when she said Klaus was amazing…amazing didn't begin to describe the pleasure Caroline received from him. After Klaus pushed Caroline over the edge twice, and finished himself he pulled himself out of her and laid beside her for a moment as they both caught their breath and tried to regulate their breathing.

"Wow." Caroline said as she turned her head to Klaus.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Love?" Klaus asked as he smiled.

Caroline turned away and blushed. "Yes." She whispered. She suddenly felt very self conscious about laying there completely naked so she grabbed the small blanket that was folded at the end of her bed and wrapped it around her. Klaus stood up and gathered up his clothes and got dressed. Caroline went in the kitchen and pulled out an envelope from her purse. She heard Klaus approach from behind her; she turned and gave him the envelope. "Thanks." She said quietly not looking into his eyes.

Klaus took the envelope from Caroline; his fingers softly grazing hers. "Call me soon, Love."

Klaus turned to leave but Caroline grabbed his arm to stop him. "When is your next…when are you available next?" She asked.

Klaus smiled. "I am booked until Thursday."

Caroline was a little disappointed, today was Friday so that was almost a week away. "OK well I guess the same time on Thursday then? I will text you with the details."

Klaus nodded. "Alright." He headed to the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The rest of Caroline's weekend was pretty boring. She went to the book store and picked up the second book in her series; Fifty Shades Darker since she had finished the first book on Saturday.

It was Tuesday after noon and she was already getting anxious to see Klaus. She had been having erotic dreams of him every night since their first night together. She arrived for her lunch with the girls; only about five minutes late. She was more than impressed with herself. She greeted everyone and took a seat next to Meredith.

"Caroline you look like you are in a good mood today." Elena pointed out while we were all deciding on our lunch.

"I'm always in a good mood when I see you ladies." She said with a smile. Elena gave her a strange look like almost as if she knew that the reason for Caroline's good mood but dropped the subject entirely when the waitress came to take everyone's order.

While they were eating Caroline's phone began to ring. Klaus' number flashed across the screen. She hit the ignore button and then opened a new text message. She didn't want to answer it in front of her friends but she was also curious as to why he was calling her_. 'Hey I am having lunch with my friends so I can't talk. What's up?_' She hit send and placed her phone back in her bag.

They all left the restaurant and Caroline headed back to the office. Her phone buzzed with a message. '_I had a cancelation tonight. Thought I would see if you wanted to book something_.'

Caroline thought about all her work and knew she wouldn't be able to get out in time for dinner but she figured that wouldn't bother him too much. 'I can't do dinner but if you could come by around eight thirty?' A few minutes later Caroline got a response. '_I will see you then_.' Caroline smiled and walked in to her office.

Caroline didn't get home until a little after eight. She rushed to her room and started to undress so she could change her bra and panties. She let out a small laugh; she felt a little silly since she doubts he really even cared what she was wearing since this was just business. She grabbed a hot pink bra that had tiny rhinestones on it and a matching hot pink thong. She slipped on her plain black cotton nightgown that hit her at her thigh. Klaus would be over any minute so she relaxed on her bed and started to read her book.

The doorbell rang promptly at eight thirty. She marked her page and placed her book on her nightstand before getting up to answer the door. She peeked through the peep hole and saw that it was Klaus; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that clung to his chest perfectly. She opened the door and gave him a small smile.

"Hello." She said softly as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"Good evening, Sweetheart."

Part of her loved the way he talked; the other part hated it. It was hard to remember that this was business when he was being so sweet. But she pretty much asked him not to bring up the fact that she was paying for this and she knew she wouldn't let herself have a good time unless she would just push that fact far from her thoughts…at least until after he left.

Caroline gently grabbed his hand and played with his fingers while leading him to the bedroom. Caroline cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed her lips to his. Caroline was much more gentle with the process than his other clients. He didn't mind either way but a small part of him was a little scared at how into it he got while kissing her. He had always tried to limit kissing with his clients but with her; he couldn't help himself. He knew he had to watch himself with her, he wasn't the relationship type, and he was way too screwed up to have any type of relationship with a woman. Caroline began kissing down his neck; something none of the other women did. Pleasing him wasn't really on their minds since they were paying for his company. He stepped back and pulled off his shirt which of course made her stop.

Klaus grabbed the bottom of Caroline's night gown and pulled it off of her quickly revealing her hot pink bra and panties. He wasted no time disposing the rest of his clothes; he reached around to un hook her bra and admired her as her breasts spilled out in front of him.

Caroline walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she slowly laid back Klaus walked over to her and kissed up her body; starting at her calves. He stopped when he reached her thigh and decided to spend a little time on her lower half with his tongue.

"Mmmmm Klaus." Caroline whispered as his tongue met her already moist skin. Caroline's heels dug into the bed and her hips buckled. Klaus knew she was about to fall over the edge any second. Caroline's breathing slowed a bit and Klaus watched her as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue. He kissed up her belly and chest before positioning himself above her. "Klaus." She whispered; her voice dripping with desperation.

Klaus and Caroline were both breathing heavily; it was difficult for either of them to catch their breath to say anything. Caroline turned to look at him and smiled. "That was more incredible that last time." She breathed.

Klaus let out a small laugh as he was still trying to catch his breath. After another minute Klaus sat up and got out of bed. He began to gather up his clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Did you want to cancel Thursday?" He asked as she slipped on her nightgown.

Caroline laughed. "No." She paused and looked at him as he put on his shoes. "Do you usually have repeat customers in one week?"

"Sometimes." He answered simply.

"OK I will text you with the details tomorrow." Caroline walked him to the door. "Bye." She said softly.

Good night, Caroline." He said with a small smile.

The next day at work proved interesting for Caroline. A new editor was hired from a small publishing company that her company had bought out. His name was Kol. He was in his mid to late twenties and he was very attractive.

"Hi." Kol said as he approached Caroline. She was standing in the small kitchen area getting a cup of much needed coffee.

"Hello." Caroline said before taking a sip of coffee. "I'm Caroline." She said as she stuck out her hand.

Kol took her hand but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Caroline wasn't sure if she should be angry at the lack of professionalism from him or giggle because he was incredibly hot.

"Wonderful to meet you Caroline. I'm Kol." He paused. "Look, I never do this but would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

Caroline was about to say no but then stopped herself. "Sure that sounds great." She said with a smile.

"Great, I will pick you up at seven, if that is good with you."

"Perfect, I will email you my address."

When Caroline got back to her office she emailed Kol her address and then texted Klaus. '_My house at 7 tomorrow?_ I will take care of dinner.' She hit send. A few moments later she received a reply. '_Sure thing, Sweetheart. See you than!'_

Caroline was excited about her date. When she got home she quickly went through her mail she came across some bills, flyers and a white envelope that she immediately opened. It was an invitation to a family reunion in about six weeks. Every five years her entire family would get together, they would rent out several cabins near a lake and they would all spend the weekend there. She sighed, as much as she loved her family she hated the questioning about when she was going to finally settle down and get married and if she was planning on having kids. She tossed the invite on her kitchen table along with the rest of the mail then went to take a quick shower. She decided to wear her white dress tonight. It was sexier than her usual wardrobe choices but she was trying to broaden her life a bit so this dress was a step in a direction to a more fun Caroline. She fixed her hair and makeup after getting dressed and the moment she was done there was a knock at the door.

"Good timing." Caroline said to herself as she gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She peeked through the peep hole and saw Kol standing there waiting. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Good evening." Kol said as he handed her a single white rose. "You look gorgeous, Darling."

"Thank you." Caroline's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Come on in." She said as she stepped aside. "Let me go put this in some water." Caroline grabbed one of her small bud vases and filled it with water before placing the beautiful white rose inside.

Kol chose the restaurant so I didn't know until we arrived that it happened to be the same restaurant that I had met Klaus at. Despite it being busy they were seated right away since Kol had made reservations.

"So how long have you worked at Williams and Sons?" Kol asked after we had been sitting for a few minutes.

"About three years." Caroline said. "How was your first day?"

Kol smiled. "Well, a beautiful woman agreed to have dinner with me so I would say it went extremely well." Caroline laughed and looked down at the table. When she looked up she noticed a familiar pair of eyes looking at her from across the restaurant; it was Klaus. "Are you OK?' Kol asked.

"Oh, yes. I am fine." She said turning her attention back to Kol.

Klaus was sitting at the same table they sat at when they met. He was of course not alone. A woman with long dark brown hair was sitting across from him. Because her back was to Caroline all she could see about the women was her hair and a small amount of her green dress. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealousy; it was difficult not to think about that fact that they Klaus would obviously be having sex with this woman in a few hours. I decided to try to forget the fact that they were sitting just a few feet from Kol and I and focus my attention back to my date.

Dinner went smoothly. Both Caroline and Kol had a fabulous time. Kol drove her home and walked her up to her apartment. "I had a nice time. Thank you for agreeing to a date with someone you just met."

"I had a great time." She said with a smile. "Thank you for dinner. We should do it again." She added with a smile.

"Absolutely." Kol said. "I will see you at work tomorrow then."

Kol left and Caroline closed the door before locking her two locks. She sighed and then headed to her room. She changed out of her dress and put on a comfy pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She grabbed her book off her nightstand and cuddled into her bed.

The next day at work went smoothly. After lunch she remembered the invite she received for the family reunion. She picked up the phone ad dialed her aunts number.

"Hello." The women answered.

"Hi Auntie Jan, it's Caroline."

"Aw Caroline, how are you?"

"I am doing well, you?"

"We are all doing well also." She said.

"Well, I received the invite to the family reunion yesterday and I just wanted to let you know that I will be there." Caroline said with a smile.

"Wonderful." She paused. "And will you be bringing anyone?" She asked.

"Oh…probably not." I said hoping that the subject would be dropped.

"Well…I will mark you down as a plus one…just in case. Can't wait to see you dear!"

Caroline's aunt hung up before she could even protest. She sighed and hung up the phone. She got back to work; secretly counting down the hours until she saw Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Caroline was running pretty late. She had planned to cook dinner for her and Klaus but by the time she finished at work and got past all the traffic it was almost seven. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a purple tank. Caroline grabbed her cell phone and ordered a pizza and bread sticks. As soon as she hung up the phone there was a knock at the door.

She took a breath as she looked through the peep hole before opening the door. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." Klaus said with a small smile as he walked into her apartment.

"I meant to cook dinner for us but I didn't get home until about twenty minutes ago so I ordered a pizza."

"That's fine."

"I figured we could eat in the living room and maybe watch a movie."

Klaus nodded and followed her into the living room. "So, I saw you last night."

"Yea…I saw you too." I said as I sat down on the floor in front of my pile of movies. "I didn't say hi because I wasn't sure what the protocol was when we saw each other in public.

Klaus smiled. "It's fine. I mean you are more than welcome to say hello if you would like. Although I wouldn't say hello first if you are with someone. I wouldn't want to cause a problem at trying to explain who I am." He was quiet for a bit while she looked through her movies. "I didn't think you had a boyfriend." He said. As soon as Klaus said it he regretted it. He never got involved in his client's lives and he certainly didn't ask questions.

"Oh. He isn't my boyfriend. That was our first date." She said simply. "Do you mind a chick flick?" She said with a smile.

"No." He replied shaking his head. "That is fine."

Caroline grabbed the Notebook and put it in her Blue Ray player. She went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine and brought them in the living room. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "That must be the pizza." Caroline answered the door and paid for the pizza and breadsticks. She went back in to the living room and they started the movie and began to eat.

"Do you like horror movies?" Klaus asked.

"They are OK. I usually can't watch them alone though." Caroline was a little embarrassed by that. "I bought Paranormal Activity 2 a while ago but still haven't gotten up the nerve to watch it." She said laughing.

"Put it on after this." Klaus said.

"You don't mind watching another movie?"

"If you don't mind…it's fine with me."

"OK." Caroline said with a smile.

They finished the pizza and breadsticks and the movie ended. Caroline refilled their wine and put on Paranormal Activity 2. She grabbed a blanket off the chair and sat back down on the couch next to Klaus. It was barely twenty minutes into the movie and Caroline was already scared out of her skin. She sat with the blanket covered up to her nose. Klaus looked over at her and laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun of me." Caroline said with a small laugh. "I told you horror movies freak me out."

"Then why would you even buy one?" he asked.

"I like them." She said simply.

Klaus laughed again. Caroline jumped a little at the next scene and Klaus gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. This was not something he did…ever. He never cuddled with his clients, even when he would spend the entire night, he would let the women cuddle up to him but he would never hold them.

Caroline eventually drifted off to sleep; the movie ended and Klaus looked down at a sleeping Caroline. He knew she worked hard and she must have been tired, he didn't want to wake her. He rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Caroline stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around without moving and realized she was still in the living room and she was lying on Klaus. She glanced at her cable box to see the time; it was after two in the morning. She lifted her head up slowly and stared for a moment at a sleeping Klaus. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. She gently kissed the corner of his mouth than along his jaw line and down to his neck. He was still sleeping; she could tell by his even breathing, but a soft moan escaped his mouth as she kissed his neck. Caroline smiled at the noise that Klaus made. She gently lifted his shirt up and started to kiss his stomach and made her way up to his chest.

Klaus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Caroline climbed back up so her face was directly in front of his. "Well hello." Caroline said with a smirk. "I guess we both fell asleep." She said before going back to kissing his neck. Klaus moved away. "Is something wrong?" Caroline asked; a little hurt by his actions.

"I am not really comfortable with my clients…doing things…to pleasure me."

Caroline gave him a confused face. "Why?" She asked.

"It's not what it's about. I am there to satisfy them."

Caroline sat back against the couch and looked away from him for a moment before turning towards him again. "This is supposed to be fun for me, right?" She asked. She waited for him to reply so he nodded his head. "OK." She said as she crawled back over to him. "It would be ten times more fun for me, if you were also having fun." She whispered.

Klaus grabbed her lips with his own and they engaged in a very passionate kiss. Klaus was surprised at how much he enjoyed a single kiss. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't think this is a good idea." He said softly.

He kissed her forehead and got up off her couch. "I should probably get going." Caroline avoided eye contact with him and tried to hide that she was actually a little hurt.

"Yea, sure." She managed to say.

Klaus didn't say another word; he walked out of the living room and then out of her apartment. After a few minutes of just sitting in her dark living room, Caroline got up and locked her door then went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Caroline crawled into bed and went right to sleep.

Caroline was in her office; she looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come on in." She called.

Kol strolled in and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Hello."

"Hi." Caroline said with a smile. She stopped what she was doing and gave Kol her full attention. "How is your day?" She asked.

"It's going well. I don't think Amanda likes me though."

Caroline laughed. Amanda was the main secretary and she was always in a horrible mood. "She doesn't like anyone."

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better. I honestly thought I offended her when I said good morning earlier."

"Yup, that's Amanda." She said laughing again.

"I was wondering if you had plans this weekend." Kol said. "I have tickets to a concert for tomorrow night, and since Amanda has turned down my charms…I thought I would ask you."

Caroline smiled. "Yea, sure. I would love to go."

"Great. "We can grab dinner before?" Caroline nodded. "OK. I will pick you up at six then."

"OK, see you then."

Kol left Caroline's office, closing the door behind him. Caroline sighed and took out her cell phone. _'Hey, you never took your money last night. You can pick it up tonight or Sunday if you don't have plans.'_ She hit send and tried to get back to work. Almost an hour passed before her phone buzzed with a new message. _'No charge for last night, Sweetheart. All we did was eat pizza and watch movies. Let me know if you want to book something, Love.'_ Caroline sighed she was relieved that he didn't seem upset with her anymore.

Caroline let her thoughts get away from her. She wondered if she should stop making 'appointments' with Klaus now that she was sort of dating Kol. They were only going on their second date Saturday and it wasn't like they had a talk about dating exclusively. She was confused because she really hadn't had a relationship since she was a teenager and the rules of dating as a teen were much different. She decided that until she was sure she was in some type of a relationship with another man that seeing Klaus was still OK. She hit reply. '_When is your next opening?'_ She hit send and waited patiently; her phone buzzed a few minutes later. _'Wednesday_.' Caroline was surprised that his next opening wasn't for five days. She hit reply. '_Wow, five days…OK seven my house?' 'I don't work on Sundays. Seven is perfect. See you soon, Love._'

It was Saturday and Caroline was scrambling to get ready for her date with Kol. She had got so caught up in reading her book that she had totally lost track of time. She decided to dress a bit more casual tonight so she went with a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top with sequins on it. She slipped on a pair of black wedged sandals and poured herself a glass of wine to have while she waited for Kol.

For some reason she was thinking about Klaus and what he did on his nights off. She knew if he asked he may tell her or he may say that he doesn't discuss personal things with clients. She sighed and took another sip of wine.

Dinner with Kol was nice. He was easy to talk to and he made her laugh. She was definitely attracted to him but she couldn't help it when her mind wandered to Klaus and she felt guilty when it did since she was on a date with Kol. The concert was at a club; more of a lounge Caroline guessed. There were many people already seated when they arrived. Kol ordered them each a red wine and then they walked to their seats.

"They are really good." Caroline said as she turned to Kol.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I am friends with the guitarist actually." He paused. "We went to high school together."

After the concert Kol took Caroline home and again walked her up the stairs. Kol gently grabbed Caroline's hand and placed a small kiss on top. "I had a wonderful time, Kol." Caroline said with a smile.

"Good night, Darling." Kol said with a smile. Caroline turned and went into her apartment as Kol headed down the stairs.

Caroline headed to her bedroom and undressed immediately. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top from her dresser and pulled them on. She crawled into her bed and curled up under the blankets.

Caroline's Sunday was very boring. She went to the grocery store and picked up the food she needed for the week. She stopped at the book store again and picked up Fifty Shades Freed since she was almost done with the second book in the series.

After she put the food away that she bought she went into her room to finish up reading Fifty Shades Darker. Before she opened the book she got the urge to text Klaus. She couldn't come up for any reason to text him and she knew that today was his day off so she didn't want to bother him, and end up looking like an idiot since she had no reason to get in touch with him. She sighed at her random teenage moment and started to read her book.

_**So there are the first three chapters to the story! Please if you haven't reviewed the previous two chapters review now and let me know what you think and if I should keep writing!**_

_**FYI I am posting pictures that go along with this Fic, on my photobucket account. Copy and paste the following link and check them out!**_

_** /MoreThanThisKlarolineStory**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am glad you guys seem to like the story so far! So because of your fabulous reviews here is Chapter 4…ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 4**

It had been a couple weeks since Caroline had begun her new…life. She saw Klaus once…maybe twice a week and her and Kol have had a couple more dates; they had kissed but nothing else. On her way into work she had thought about asking Kol to go to her family reunion with her, that would be a giant step in their relationship and she wasn't sure she was ready to just give up with Klaus…because she knew that once her and Kol were in something serious the only decent thing to do would be to stop seeing Klaus. It wouldn't be fair to Kol otherwise.

She pulled into her parking space at work and pushed all thoughts of her personal life out of her head. She had a busy day ahead of her and it required her full attention. Today she was meeting with artists for a new children's book they were publishing. Normally they used computers to do pictures but they were going a different way with this book and wanted to use actual drawings. She got into her office and turned on her computer. Her secretary had left a folder with the resumes of the artists she would be meeting with throughout the day.

"Good morning." Kol said as he knocked on Caroline's open door.

Caroline smiled."Good morning."

"Here." Kol said handing her a cup of coffee. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"When is your first meeting?" He asked as he leaned against Caroline's desk.

"In a half hour." Caroline said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"OK well I will let you get ready. I will see you later."

Kol left and Caroline signed onto her computer. Caroline checked her emails and replied to the ones that needed to be answered. She flipped open the folder and started to look through the resumes; they were actually quite impressive. She got to the third one and almost spit out the coffee she was drinking. She read the name at least ten times. 'Klaus Mikaelson.' She had no idea what Klaus' last name was so she wasn't one hundred percent sure it was him but seriously…how many people had the name Klaus.

She looked over Klaus' resume more carefully than the others. He had gone to art school but only for a year. He had no art related jobs listed but that really wasn't a requirement for the job. The job would only be for doing drawings for this one book so the only qualification was to bring drawing samples to be looked at. She was excited to see the samples of his work that he would be bringing with him today.

Caroline's first two meetings went well. The artists were very talented; she made a folder for each artist and placed their work and resume inside. She had some time before her meeting with Klaus so she decided to get up and stretch her legs; she went to the ladies room then refilled her coffee. A few minutes later her secretary called her and told her Mr. Mikaelson had arrived for his appointment. Caroline had about a million butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't nervous about seeing him; she was more nervous about his reaction. He did not like to bed on the keeping his personal life private rule and she was a little worried that after this he wouldn't want to continue their…business relationship.

"Send him in." She said. Klaus walked in and paused when he saw her. He was wearing a pair of dark pants a red button up shirt and a black jacket. He was in shock and said nothing so Caroline decided that it fell on her to break the silence. "Hi." She simply said. "Come in, have a seat." She gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk. Klaus slowly walked over to one of the chairs. "Look, I know this probably goes against some of your rules but I promise I am more than fine with this."

"Maybe there is someone else I can interview with."

"Um…no." She said; she was a little hurt but did her best to hide it. "I am the editor on the book. I meet with the applicants and then I make my suggestion or suggestions and then the writer and publisher meet and decide who they want." She said with a fake smile. "Look it really isn't a big deal, the last two meetings I had didn't even last twenty-five minutes." She said with a sigh. Klaus said nothing so Caroline took that as him agreeing to continue with the meeting. "May I see your drawings?" She asked.

Klaus handed Caroline his portfolio of drawings and then pressed his back against the chair watching her look through some of what he thought to be his best pieces of work. Klaus watched her facial expressions carefully but she didn't give too much away.

Caroline closed the portfolio and looked up at Klaus who was staring at her nervously. "They are beautiful…all of them." She said quietly. They were both quiet for a minute. "I…uh…I have to pick three to send to the writer and publisher. I can't choose so I will let you choose your favorites." She said handing him back his portfolio. Caroline sighed. "So if you are chosen to do the drawings for the book, we would require that you have them completed three weeks later and then be available for the following week to meet with the writer for any notes they may have about the drawings. Are you available for that?"

Klaus nodded his head. "Yes." He answered simply.

Caroline stood up and walked over to him as he looked through the drawings; picking the three out she needed. Just as she approached him Klaus stood up to hand her the drawings he had chosen. They were incredibly close to each other; they could feel each other's breath on them. They seemed to be moving closer to each other although neither of them knew who was doing the moving. They were about a centimeter apart when a knock at the door brought them both crashing back to reality. Klaus turned away and Caroline let out a soft frustrated sigh.

"Come in." She said walking back around to sit at her desk.

Kol walked in with his usual smile carrying a chocolate chip muffin. "Sorry to interrupt…Carl brought muffins in for everyone and I wanted to bring you one before they were picked over." Kol placed the muffin on Caroline's desk and gave her another quick kiss on the cheek. Caroline's eyes shot to Klaus; he was glaring at Kol. Klaus' grip on the chair he was sitting at tightened. "I will see you later." Kol said before leaving her office. Caroline looked over at Klaus and he seemed to relax a bit now that Kol had left the room.

"So…did you choose the drawings?" Caroline stood up and walked over to Klaus again.

"Yes, what about these?" He asked handing her the drawings.

Klaus handed her a drawing of a beautiful landscape, a father holding a child, and a cityscape. "They are so gorgeous." Caroline said as she looked up at him with a big smile. "You are such a talented artist. I find it hard to believe that you have never illustrated any books before."

"Thank you." He said softly with a small smile. Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she was unable to say anything; all she could do was stare into his intense eyes. Klaus leaned in so his lips were against her ear. "I will see you tonight, Sweetheart." He whispered. Caroline felt his lips move against her ear and it drove her mad. Klaus turned and left her office leaving Caroline convinced she was getting into deep trouble with her growing feelings for this man.

Caroline placed the drawings Klaus gave her into the folder along with his resume. She continued to meet with the other artists throughout the day. She knew Klaus was the best out of all of them the minute she saw his work. She wrote her letter on why she was recommending Klaus and bundled everything together. She called her secretary in and gave her everything to be sent down to publishing.

Caroline finished up a few more things and then left for the day. Once she got home she figured she had a while before Klaus would be there so she picked up her book and began reading. She was almost done with the last book in the series and would miss it when she finally finished.

After an hour and a half she finished reading her book. She decided she had enough time for a quick shower so she headed to the bathroom. She finished up in the shower and wrapped her fluffy white towel around her body. She went to her room and opened her underwear draw; she picked out a deep purple bra and a purple lace thong. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white tank top; they weren't going out so she decided to dress comfortable.

After hearing a knock at the door Caroline quickly made her way to the door. The minute Klaus walked in the apartment he grabbed Caroline and pulled her towards him. He attacked her lips with his own and walked them both towards the bedroom. They were both letting out their sexual frustrations from their meeting at Caroline's office earlier. Their clothes were quickly ripped from their bodies and scattered on her floor; Caroline pushed Klaus onto her bed and crawled on top of him.

Caroline didn't want to waste any more time with foreplay; she poisoned herself on top of him and quickly lowered herself down. After a few minute Klaus flipped them over and started to kiss her neck as he continued to roughly move above her. She moaned loudly; when she wasn't moaning loudly she was moaning his name softly in his ear and it was driving him insane.

The sex was more intense than any of the other times they had been together. They both know why; they both wanted this since they saw each other earlier, but neither would admit it to each other…or themselves.

Caroline was getting ready for her date with Kol. He was taking her to dinner and then dancing afterwards. She picked out her blue dress that she had bought weeks ago but had not worn yet.

Dinner with Kol was of course fun; he always made her laugh. When they were inside his car and on their way to the lounge where he was taking her dancing, Caroline decided to go ahead and ask him to the reunion.

"So, I have a family reunion coming up in a few weeks. My family rents a bunch of cabins by a lake and we stay up there for the weekend. I know we aren't quite there yet…but I was wondering if you wanted to go. I of course would tell everyone we are just friends…I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Kol laughed. "I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I would love to go." He said as he glanced over at Caroline.

"Great." Caroline paused. "Hopefully my family doesn't embarrass me too much." She said softly with a small laugh.

Kol laughed again. "That is what family is for…to embarrass you, Darling."

They arrived at the small lounge and Kol immediately pulled Caroline onto the dance floor. He had chosen dancing as an excuse to hold her gorgeous body close to his for an extended period of time.

Caroline giggled as he spun her around the dance floor. He mind of course began to wander during a slow song. She knew that after her family reunion that she would probably have to stop seeing Klaus and a very large part of her was upset at that thought, but Kol had been so sweet and if they do go further it wouldn't be fair to him.

After dancing for a while, Kol drove Caroline home. He walked her up the stairs to the door of her apartment. "I had an amazing time, thank you."

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "You don't need to thank me everytime I take you out." He said quietly with a small laugh.

Caroline giggled and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back; still keeping their faces close. "Good night." She said before biting her bottom lip.

Caroline went inside and changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and cuddled under the blankets. She grabbed her cell phone and hit reply to the last text that Klaus had sent her. If she was going to be calling this off soon she wanted to see him as often as possible until then. _'Hey, let me know when your next opening is. ;)_' She hit send and placed her phone next to her on the bed. Caroline was surprised when her phone beeped with a new message so soon. It was already two in the morning and she assumed she wouldn't hear from him until the next morning. '_I'll see you tomorrow, Love. ;) If that works for you.'_ Caroline was pleased to see that he was available so soon. She hit reply right away. _'See you at 7!'_

_**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have the next three chapters outlined so hopefully I will be able to get them written and posted soon! Please don't forget to review! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I am so excited that you guys like this story because I am pretty excited about it!**_

_**I just want to remind all of you about my tumblr account (klaroline-delena-1984) if this story happens to be deleted I will be positing there to let you know. I will most likely re-post on my Live Journal (sired_by_klaus). If you don't have or want a tumblr and I haven't updated in over 3 or 4 days check my profile and I will try to post a link to my LJ account on there if I have to move the story!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Klaus was on his way to Caroline's apartment. He was trying to keep the thoughts of Kol and Caroline out of his head. He knew Kol, not personally though. They had gone to the same high school; Kol was a sophomore when Klaus was a senior. A friend of his, a girl he liked dated him.

Caroline was finally able to get home from work at a decent time to cook a real dinner. While everything was cooking she went into her room and changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue tank top. Caroline checked on the food and decided that everything had a few more minutes. There was a knock at the door so Caroline quickly made her way over looked through the peep hole and then opened it to her expected visitor.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he stepped inside her apartment.

Caroline finished up with dinner and placed the food on two plates for them. She grabbed the wine glasses and filled each with red wine. They were both quiet for a few minutes as they ate so Caroline decided that she would be the one to break the silence. "So, how old are you?" She asked. She mentally cursed herself for not coming up with better table talk than that.

Klaus glanced up with his eyes not really moving his head. He laughed slightly at her question but thought it was adorable that she was trying to make small talk with him. "Thirty." He said simply. "And you?" He asked; he figured he would play along with her little game.

"I'm twenty-four." She said with a smile. She knew the question was lame and she knew that he knew the question was lame. "Where did you learn to draw?" She asked.

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds; none of his clients have ever tried to get to know him like this before, he found it a bit odd, but Caroline was certainly not like his other clients. "Self taught mostly."

"Your drawings really are beautiful." She said before taking a sip of wine. "Beautiful doesn't even seem like it's the right word…"

Klaus smiled and dropped his head down looking at his plate of food. "Thank you." He wasn't used to the high praise she was giving him about his artwork. He was beginning to enjoy his time with her and he knew that wasn't right.

"I wish I could draw like that." Caroline said. "But I am afraid my artistic skills only go as far as the transparent cube and stick figures." Caroline and Klaus both laughed.

"Dinner is delicious." Klaus said after a few moments of quiet.

"Thank you. I hardly ever cook since I usually don't get home till late." Silence fell over them once again so Caroline decided again to break it. "Klaus is a pretty unusual name, are you named after someone?" Since she first read his name off the card Bonnie gave her she thought it was unusual, but she liked it. She hoped that he would at least open up about that since she really was curious about it.

"No." He simply said. Caroline was convinced he was going to stop there but after taking a sip of his wine he continued. "My full first name is actually Niklaus."

"Niklaus." Caroline repeated. "I like it." Niklaus was even more unusual and she liked it even more.

Klaus smiled at her fondness for his name. "My mother always said she wanted a strong name for me, and she didn't want something common."

"So, what does Niklaus mean?"

"Victory of the people." Klaus said with a small smile.

"My name supposedly means beautiful woman." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"It fits." Klaus said quietly as he looked down at his plate of food and continued to eat.

Caroline smiled and continued to eat her dinner as well. After they finished she cleared their plates and re-filled their wine glasses. Klaus admired her incredibly short shorts as she leaned over the table. "So I actually made dessert last night." She said placing her cake dome in the middle of the table. "It's chocolate cake with chocolate frosting." She said as she lifted the cover off. "I hope you like it; I am a bit of a chocoholic." Caroline laughed as she spoke.

"I love chocolate." He answered as he moved his eyes up her body. The tank top she was wearing was hugging her body in all the right places. His eyes wondered further up gazing at the perfect amount of cleavage that the top exposed. He quickly took her eyes off her body before she could catch him admiring her.

Caroline smiled and gave him a small plate with a large piece of cake on top of it. "Good." Caroline licked off the little bit of chocolate frosting that had gotten on her finger; Klaus found that small action incredibly sexy. He had to stop himself from imagining all the things he would like to lick from her body. "So does anyone call you Niklaus?" She asked him before taking a large bite of the chocolate cake in front of her.

"No." He said with a small laugh. He paused. "My sister calls me Nik." Caroline was surprised. She thought for a minute and she was sure that this was the first time he had voluntarily offered information about himself.

"That's cute." She paused. "She's younger right?"

Klaus gave Caroline a confused look. "Yes, how…"

Before he could finish his question Caroline cut him off. "I can tell, just the way your demeanor changed when you brought her up. I can tell you are the protective older brother." She said with a smile.

Klaus stared at her for a moment but as soon as she began to look up from her plate he looked away. They finished dessert and Caroline brought their plates to the sink. Klaus stood up and quietly walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her slightly so she was against his chest; he dropped his head to her ear. "So, shall we move into the bedroom? Or is there another room you would like to play in this evening, Sweetheart?" He whispered. Klaus felt her shiver against his body and felt the goose bumps on her arms. Klaus eyes glanced back down to her cleavage which was now more pronounced since her arms were pushing her breasts up.

Caroline felt his warm breath on her neck. She turned herself around slowly; he didn't break his hold on her so she felt her body rub against his entire front. She let out a breath then looked up at him with heavy hooded eyes. Klaus crashed his lips to hers; he placed his hands just under her butt and lifted her placing her on the kitchen counter. He pushed her legs apart so he could step between them; he slid his hands up her bare thighs until he reached the hem of her jean shorts. His hands moved around to her back and found the sliver of skin between the bottom of her top and the top of her shorts that was exposed. He ran his fingers along that tiny strip of skin and she jolted forward a bit. Klaus broke apart from her lips and kissed down to her neck; their last meeting had been brief and this time he intended on taking his time and pleasuring every inch of her body.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his legs and pulled him closer to her; closing the small space between them. She raked her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss down her neck to her chest then back up to her neck. Klaus grabbed a fistful of her shirt and slowly pulled it from her body, revealing her zebra printed bra. He tossed her shirt on the floor; his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline reached down and grabbed the bottom of Klaus' shirt then pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. She ran her hands down his chest then leaned in and placed feather light kisses on his skin. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sensation. He quickly pulled himself back to reality and swiftly picked her up as he made his way to her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed and slid off his jeans. Klaus undid Caroline's jean shorts and wiggled them down her legs. He kissed up one leg than down the other. He crawled back up and kissed the skin above her thong; he let his tongue slip below the elastic and she let out a soft moan. Klaus looped two of his fingers under her thong and slowly pulled it down her legs, then tossed it on the floor.

He was driving her wild. The last time they were together there was hardly any foreplay, and Caroline was perfectly fine with that since she had wanted to jump him the minute he walked into her office. But this time it was different; more sensual. Caroline enjoyed it very much. She had her eyes closed and she had a fistful of her dark blue sheets in each hand. Klaus placed his hands on her knees and pushed her legs apart slowly; he ran his hands from her knees up to the inside of her thighs slowly. Caroline felt his tongue on her; her breathing started to become irregular and her fists tightened against the sheets as her hips moved against Klaus.

Klaus began to move up her body again and stopped when he arrived at her breasts. He reached around to her back and unhooked her bra then tossed it on the floor. Caroline raked her fingers through Klaus' hair as he explored every inch of her breasts with his tongue and teeth. He continued up to her neck as he poisoned himself above her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline opened her eyes slowly; Klaus could see the want and need in her eyes. Klaus lowered himself onto Caroline and moved slowly above her.

"Faster." She whispered a few minutes later. Klaus obeyed immediately and she smiled. Caroline tried to keep her eyes open but everything was just too intense.

They both fell over the edge and Klaus collapsed on top of Caroline; keeping his weight off of her. After a moment or so he rolled off of her and they both laid there breathing hard.

As much as Klaus didn't want to he pulled himself off the bed and gathered up his clothes that had been thrown all around her bedroom. Caroline pulled a small blanket that she usually kept at the end of her bed around her body.

"So, will I be seeing you soon, Love?" He asked as he buttoned his jeans.

Caroline nodded with a smile. "Your next free night; just text me when." Caroline slid out of bed and walked with him into the kitchen. She grabbed an envelope from her purse and handed it to him. Klaus took the envelope from her and leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He grabbed his shirt and left. Caroline walked back to her room and grabbed a nightgown from her dresser; she slipped it on and crawled into bed.

It had been a couple weeks since the night Caroline cooked dinner for her and Klaus. They had had several more meetings…or whatever. Caroline hated calling her nights with Klaus appointments because they talked and it didn't seem like that is all they were; not until he left not even two minutes after having sex with her. She had debated many times to have him stay over but, to pay more money for him to stay…well she would feel even worse than she does when she lets herself think about actually paying him for the sex.

Caroline walked into her office and there was a cup of coffee, a chocolate chip muffin and a vase with white roses on her desk. She sat in her chair and pulled the small card from the flowers. 'I look forward to spending the weekend with you and meeting your crazy family. –Kol' Caroline sighed and put the card back in the envelope. Her and Kol have been out a few more times and have gotten to know each other a bit better. It was when he did sweet and very 'boyfriendy' things like this that made her feel bad for still seeing Klaus, but other than a few kisses here and there they haven't done anything besides dinners and dancing so she really didn't see this as a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship…yet anyway.

Caroline turned on her computer and read through her inbox quickly. She received an email telling her that the publisher and the writer went with her recommendation and Klaus had gotten the job as the illustrator for the book. She smiled, she was glad; he was definitely the most talented. She opened a new email and typed in Kol's email address. 'Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful! And of course thanks for the muffin and coffee.' She sent it and went back to her more boring emails that needed a response.

Caroline hated packing more than anything. She knew if she ever planned a trip that was longer than a weekend she would be in trouble; she would probably just buy new things once she got to where she was going. She bought two new sundresses for the reunion she packed them into her duffle bag along with her bras, panties, swimsuit, and a few other pieces of clothing. She tossed her small makeup bag along with some other bathroom products into the side pockets of the duffle. After double checking that she had everything she placed her duffle in the kitchen by the door and went to bed; She was working a half day and then her and Kol were heading to the cabins for the reunion.

Klaus didn't like going away for entire weekends with clients but Shannon had been quite persistent and when she offered him three thousand dollars to pretend to be her boyfriend around her family he couldn't really turn her down. He was meeting her at her house in a few hours and he still hadn't packed. He grabbed a black suitcase; the only one he owned, and tossed in some jeans, t-shirts, a swimsuit, and various other things he would need the next few days. After he finished packing he grabbed his phone and left his apartment.

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Also, please remember if you have a Tumblr go follow me, and if you have a live journal account add me as a friend!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for the reviews! The next couple chapters will be about the family reunion that they will both be attending; so we will have lots of jealously and possibly some sneaking around! ;) **_

**CHAPTER 6**

"Are you ready for our adventure?" Kol said with a smile as he walked into Caroline's office.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a fake smile. Caroline was never overly thrilled when it came to seeing her family. She loved her mom and she loved when she was able to visit her or when her mom was able to visit but the rest of her family…they were a bit intense. Caroline shut down her computer and grabbed her cell phone and car keys. "OK let's go." They headed to the parking lot. "I don't mind driving." She said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Love. I will drive." He paused and took Caroline's duffle bag out of her trunk. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you drive us?" Caroline laughed and they headed to Kol's car.

Klaus tossed his suitcase in his trunk and drove to Shannon's house. He was not looking forward to this weekend at all. Shannon was nice enough but spending an entire week with a client was a lot. He pulled into her driveway and got his suitcase out; she had agreed to drive. They both got into her car and headed to the reunion.

"Are you excited to see your family?" Klaus asked. He knew it was a bit of a drive and awkward silence wasn't really his thing.

"Some more than others." She said laughing. "They can be a little…intrusive with their questions." She paused. "But I guess that is what family reunions are for."

Caroline and Kol arrived at the reunion. Kol grabbed both of their bags from the trunk and they walked over to the table where her Aunt and Uncle were handing out schedules and room numbers and keys.

"Caroline!"

"Auntie Jan, hi." Caroline said as her aunt stood up from the table and hugged her.

"How are you, sweetie."

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked as she hugged her uncle.

"Oh we are great." Jan said with a warm smile. She looked over at Kol then back at Caroline. "And who is this?" She asked.

"This is my friend Kol." She said simply. "Kol, this is my Aunt Jan and my Uncle Tom."

Kol stuck his hand out to shake each one of theirs. "Nice to meet you."

"Great to meet you Kol.' Tom said.

"OK you two are in cabin three. You are in with a bunch of your other cousins."

"Great." Caroline said giving her aunt her best fake smile. Jan handed Caroline a key to the cabin and a sheet of neon green paper with the weekends schedule on it.

Kol followed Caroline to their cabin. Each cabin had four bedrooms so they would be with at least three of Caroline's cousins. She had hoped that one would be Charlotte. Caroline and Charlotte were around the same age and were very close when they were younger.

They walked in to their cabin and it seemed like they were the first to arrive. "Great, we get our pick of rooms." Caroline said; she was pleased that for once she arrived somewhat early for something.

Caroline and Kol chose the room at the end of the hall. Caroline took her dresses out of her bag and hung them in the closet so they wouldn't get too wrinkled. "So what is on the agenda today?" Kol said as he plopped himself on the bed and looked at the schedule. "Well it looks like it will be hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner, followed by a campfire and smores for dessert."

They heard the door open and Caroline quietly groaned. "Well I guess we should go see who our roommates will be for the weekend. Caroline walked out of their room and Kol followed her.

"Caroline!"

"Charlotte!" Caroline called out as she ran to hug her cousin.

"Oh it's been too long" Charlotte said giving Caroline a tight squeeze.

After they broke their hug Caroline turned and looked over at Kol. "This is my friend Kol." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Kol said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kol." Charlotte said. "This is my husband, Richard. And our daughter, Abigail."

Abigail ran over and jumped into Caroline's arms. Abigail was eight and she hadn't seen Caroline since she was five but Abigail was not a shy little girl.

"Well, we will let you get settled." Caroline said pulling away from Abigail.

Charlotte, Richard and Abigail went down the hall to find a bedroom. After they disappeared around the corner Caroline's Aunt Jan came through the door.

"Caroline, I want you to meet Shannon. She is you're…" Jan paused to think. "…third cousin." She said after a second.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Jan turned searching for someone. "Oh and this is her boyfriend." Jan paused and Caroline almost fell over when Klaus walked through the door. "Klaus." Jan said with a smile. "I wanted to walk them over since they will be staying here and I know you and Charlotte have never met Shannon." She paused. "Well I will see you all at dinner."

After Jan left silence fell between them all until finally Kol broke it. "Oh, hey." He said as if remembering something. "You interviewed for the illustrator job at our company, right?" He asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, actually I found out yesterday that I got it."

"Oh that is great, congratulations." Kol said with a smile.

Caroline was so shocked to see him there it took a minute for her to find her thoughts. "Yes, congratulations. Your drawings were the best, I am glad they went with my recommendation."

"We should go put our things away." Klaus said looking at Shannon.

"We will see you guys later." Shannon called back as they made their way down the hallway.

"Small world. Huh?" Kol said as collapsed onto the couch.

"Yea." Caroline said with a fake laugh. It was going to be a long weekend. Caroline already didn't enjoy thinking about him with other women and now she had to see it first hand for an entire weekend.

Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline was attending this same reunion. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to put up with seeing her and Kol together all weekend. He sat on the chair in his and Shannon's room while she went through her luggage and hung up a few things. He was at least thankful that she, unlike Caroline, liked to keep their relationship very professional and never asked anything of his personal life. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the job; although he was incredibly excited to get to finally work on a book.

It was dinner time. The large picnic tables were set up and we were supposed to sit with the people in our cabin. Before Caroline and Kol took their seats they went looking for Caroline's mom.

"Hi mom!" Caroline shouted as she quickly walked up to her mom. She threw her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi sweetie. How have you been?"

"Good." Caroline said before breaking their hug. "This is my friend, Kol." She said.

Kol once again stuck his hand out to greet her mother. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Liz said slowly. "Wow, I don't meet many of Caroline's…friends." She said before looking back at her daughter.

"Well we should really get to our table." Caroline said trying to distract Kol from her mom's comment. "We will see you later."

Kol and Caroline walked over to their table. Everyone else was already seated. Charlotte, Richard and Abigail were on one side of the picnic table and Shannon and Klaus were on the other. They sat on the side with Shannon and Klaus since there wasn't enough room for both of them on the other side. Caroline ended up sitting near Klaus while Kol ended up on the outside.

Caroline could feel her heart beat faster the moment she sat next to him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that their hands were resting on the table intertwined with each other. She tried to figure out of this was a client of his or if he actually had a girlfriend. She couldn't imagine any women would want to deal with a man that literally sleeps around for a living, but maybe she didn't know. Caroline was so caught up in the drama in her head that she didn't hear Kol ask what she wanted to eat.

"What?"

"What would you like to eat, Darling?" He asked again.

"Oh, I'll come with you." She said standing up and walking over to the line with Kol.

Shannon and Klaus walked up behind Caroline and Kol to wait in line for their food. Klaus noticed Kol's arm around Caroline's waist and immediately felt like pulling her away from him and into his arms. His arm dipped further so it was now on the top part of her ass; Caroline made no effort to move his hand. Klaus balled his fingers into a fist and squeezed so hard that his knuckles were turning white; his other hand was still intertwined with Shannon's. He hated himself for even caring, seeing a client out on a date shouldn't bother him, especially not this much.

After Dinner Klaus had lost track of Kol and Caroline. There was some downtime before the fire and smores so everyone was just chatting. Hand in hand they walked over to a small group of people.

"Hi mom." She said casually. "This is my boyfriend, Klaus." She said with a smile pulling Klaus's arm closer to her.

"Wonderful to meet you." Klaus said with a warm smile. His eyes were still darting around trying to find Caroline. He noticed her walking into their cabin, alone; he had to speak with her; he wasn't even sure what about all that he knew was that he had to. "Would you excuse me a moment." He said to the group.

He walked quickly to the cabin, once he was inside he saw Caroline appear in the hallway. "Hey." She said softly. Her beautiful smile appeared on her face and it automatically made Klaus smile.

"Hello." He responded. "Well, isn't this a coincidence." He said with a small laugh.

"Yea." She said doing her fake nervous laugh that he secretly loved. "So…is she a client?" She asked.

Klaus was confused at first by her question then he realized that she was thinking that Shannon could in fact be his girlfriend. "Yes." He said with a smile. He took a few steps closer to her and she stayed where she was continuing to stare at him.

Caroline's heart rate increased with every step he took. "I should probably…"

Before she could finish her sentence Klaus had his hands on either cheek and crashed his lips against hers. She responded immediately, and he smiled against her lips. Klaus walked her backwards until she hit the wall and let his hands roam over her body. After another minute of two Caroline turned her head and broke the kiss. She ran her tongue along her top lip and tried to catch her breath.

"I told them I would be right back." She said softly. Without saying another word and without waiting for a response from Klaus she left; leaving Klaus standing there thinking about what he just did.

It was getting a bit chilly out so they started the fire. Kol sat down on a log by the fire and Caroline sat in front of him; with his legs on either side of her.

"Are you cold?" Kol asked as he ran his hands down her arms and felt goose bumps.

"A little." She said softly. Kol un-zipped his hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said turning her head to look up at him.

Caroline saw Klaus and Shannon take a seat across from them on the other side of the fire. Klaus looked over at them and she smiled at him; he smiled back. She wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't upset about their encounter earlier; actually she enjoyed it. She was surprised he had kissed her like that out of the blue. She tried to put it out of her head because coming up with reasons as to why he did it would just complicate her already complicated relationship with him.

Klaus tried his best not to look over at Caroline but it was no use. He eyes always seemed to end up there every few minutes. He saw her tilt her head so she was lying it on his leg; he saw him run his fingers through her soft hair…he hated every second of it.

Shannon leaned over and kissed the corner of Klaus' mouth. Caroline immediately looked away then realized she was probably staring at them a little too much. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus pull Shannon's face closer to him with his finger and they began a full on make-out session. Caroline took a deep breath in and out; she couldn't help but think about the activities they would be engaging in when everyone retired to their rooms. It was pointless to be jealous, and she knew that; but no matter what was right and wrong a small part of her couldn't help but wish to be in Shannon's position tonight.

Caroline's Aunt and Uncle handed out supplies to everyone for making smores. This was actually Caroline's favorite part of the entire reunion. Being the chocoholic she was, she loved smores and when she was little always used to sneak an extra piece of chocolate so her smore would be extra chocolaty. Abigail came over to Caroline with her marshmallow already placed on her stick and sat down.

"Hi." She said to Caroline.

"Hello." Caroline said. "Do you remember my friend, Kol?" Caroline asked the little girl as she looked up at Kol.

"Yes." The little girl said looking down with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Kol said. "Are you having fun?"

Abigail looked up at Kol and bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. Caroline let out a small laugh. Abigail reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.

After we had our smores everyone began heading inside to their cabins. Kol and Caroline stayed outside for a bit longer and then made their way inside as well. Caroline was a bit nervous; she had been so focused on Klaus and Shannon that she had forgotten about the sleeping arrangements. She and Kol had never slept in the same bed before and she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.

There was only one bathroom in each of the cabins so Caroline decided to take a shower before bed and hopefully avoid the rush in the morning. She grabbed her pajama pants and tank top and headed to the bathroom. After she dried off and got dressed she quickly slid on her pajamas. While coming out of the bathroom Caroline ran right into Klaus' chest. He immediately had his arms around her to steady her.

"Sorry." She said with a small laugh.

"No problem, Sweetheart." Klaus let his arms linger around her longer than he probably should have.

"Good night." She said quietly as he dropped his arms from her.

"Sweet dreams, Love." His voice was low and sexy; it gave Caroline chills and she was sure she would dream of him tonight.

Caroline got back to her room and Kol was already in bed, lying down. Caroline tossed her clothes on the chair in their room and climbed into bed before shutting off the bedside lamp.

"Good night." She said as she turned to Kol.

Kol leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good night, Darling."

_**So there is Chapter 6! Not too much Klaroline interaction so I hope you guys still liked it! Please don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews, you guys have no idea how happy I get when I see that I have new reviews! ;) Someone asked if I have read Best Of Me…they weren't signed in so I couldn't message them…but yes I have read it and I LOVE it! Enjoy Chapter #7!**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Kol and Caroline headed to the lake. There weren't too many others at the lake since there were many other activities going on that morning. The other activities were a little too adventurous for Caroline and she wasn't in the mood to make a fool out of herself. Caroline pulled off her white terry cloth dress, revealing her purple bikini. She noticed Kol's eyes linger on her body a little longer than they should have but she wasn't surprised; it was the first time he had seen her in a swimsuit. Kol pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it next to Caroline's dress. They walked into the lake and swam out a little. They were splashing each other and having a good time when she saw Shannon and Klaus swim over to them.

"Hi." Caroline said to Shannon in the sweetest voice she could come up with.

"Hey." She said. "So either of you want to race out to that dock?" She asked pointing to the small dock further out in the lake.

"I will. But I have to warn you I was on the swim team in high school." Kol said He kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Be right back, Darling."

Kol and Shannon swam away and Caroline was just swimming around in the area they had been. She was moving backwards but was abruptly stopped when she crashed into someone. "Hello, Sweetheart." He whispered; his hands found their way to her hips and he pulled her even closer to him. He knew no one was by them so he leaned down and placed a soft by quick kiss on her neck.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to your client?" She asked with a small smile.

"You are a client." He shrugged his shoulder.

"I mean your current client."

"She is off flirting with your boyfriend." He whispered.

Caroline turned around so she could look at him and also create a bit of space between them. "He isn't my boyfriend." She paused and looked out at them. "And they aren't flirting." She added.

Klaus didn't enjoy that she seemed a little worried when she said Shannon wasn't flirting with Kol; he didn't like that she even cared. Kol and Shannon were on their way back over to them and Klaus put a bit more distance between himself and Caroline.

After they had lunch Shannon asked Caroline and Kol if they wanted to go on a hike with her and Klaus. Normally Caroline would decline such an outdoorsy activity but the archery, and baseball game going on held her interest even less so she decided to accept her invitation. They all went inside to change into sneakers and put on mosquito repellant then the four of them headed into the woods.

"So my mom said there is a pretty view if we can make it up to the top of the hill that is up ahead a little ways." Shannon said as they walked through the woods. Shannon lead the way with Klaus a few steps behind. Kol and Caroline followed behind them.

Not to her surprise after a few minutes into their hike Caroline tripped on a raised tree root and fell to the ground. Kol dropped to his knees beside her and Klaus turned around and took the few steps towards her, Shannon also turned to see if she was alright. "Are you OK?" Kol asked as he placed his hand gently on Caroline's arm.

"Yes." Caroline said in an aggravated tone. She hated how clumsy she could be.

"You're bleeding." Klaus pointed out. He bent down so he could examine her injury a bit better.

Caroline looked down to her knee and saw she had cut it, probably on a rock. "It's not too bad, I'll be fine. She said looking at Klaus with a small smile. She realized that she was probably looking at him for a little too long so she quickly dropped her head and dusted off her legs before she slowly stood up.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Shannon asked. "You didn't twist your ankles or anything?"

Kol tried to grab Caroline's hand but she stood without any help. "Guys seriously, I am fine. Just a little embarrassed." She said with a smile.

They continued their hike through the woods; Caroline and Shannon were now leading the men; they decided to walk together so they could chat a bit more. Caroline found out that Shannon's mom was her mom's second cousin. They also learned that they were exactly three months apart in age; Shannon was older. They approached the hill that Shannon was speaking of earlier. Caroline looked at it and just thought that she would hardly call it a hill, small mountain yes, but not a hill. She sighed softly; part of her was definitely regretting accepting this invitation but the other part was glad that she was getting the chance to get to know Shannon.

About half way up the hill Caroline's clumsiness took over again and she fell back sliding a bit down the hill until she felt two arms stop her. She looked behind her and it was of course Klaus. She turned back at him and smiled, their faces were incredibly close and it was difficult for both of them to be that close and not be able to kiss. "Thank you." She finally whispered.

Klaus gently lifted her up to her feet. "No problem, Sweetheart. Just be more careful." He said with a small smirk. Klaus found it oddly cute that she was so clumsy; not that he would ever wish her to get hurt, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed holding her for those brief seconds though.

They reached the top of the hill or as Caroline liked to call it; the mountain. Shannon's mom was one hundred percent right, it was an incredible view. Caroline thought that a sunrise or sunset would be amazing from this spot; not that she would ever want to climb back up here.

The group sat on the ground, enjoying the view and talking a little more.

"So where are you from?" Caroline asked Shannon.

"I was born in New Hampshire but I am living in New York now." She paused. "What about you?"

"I was born in Virginia. I also live in New York now."

"Small world." Shannon said.

Caroline let out a small laugh Shannon had no idea how small of a world. After another hour or so of chatting they headed back down and back to the cabins. Caroline actually made it back without tripping again and she was quite proud of herself.

During the walk back Klaus did his best to keep his distance from Caroline since he was sure Shannon noticed their exchanged looks earlier.

The rest of the day was pretty restful, Caroline walked around and introduced Kol to all of her aunts, uncles and cousins. She introduced him as her friend although by the looks on their faces no one believed her. She was at least thankful that no one said something like '_When's the wedding?_' or 'Are _you guys living together?_' or one of their other intrusive question. Caroline lost track of Klaus and Shannon which she considered a good thing since she felt during their hike they were getting a bit too close and she didn't want Shannon to suspect anything.

Klaus followed Shannon around for the rest of the day allowing her to introduce him to the rest of her family. Apparently Klaus had met her at a coffee shop where they had been running into each other for almost a month before he finally asked her out to dinner. Her lie was pretty air tight; down to the date of our anniversary.

Caroline and Kol ended their afternoon with Caroline's mom. They sat on a large blanket spread out in the field behind the cabins. It was a beautiful day and the weekend wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be. Liz told Caroline all about the news back home in her small town and Caroline told her mom about work and how she and Kol met.

Caroline's uncle and another man she didn't know, must have been a distant relative, started firing up the grills for dinner. Tonight grilled chicken and grilled fish was on the menu. Everyone was heading to their table since dinner would be ready soon. Caroline and Kol were actually the first ones at their table; they sat down and Kol took Caroline's hand in his own.

"So I hope you are not having too bad of a time." She said with a smile.

"Not at all, Darling. It has been fun." Kol squeezed her hand gently as he spoke.

Before she could say anything else Abigail came running over to them. "Hi sweetie." Caroline said as she took a seat across from them.

"Hi."

"Are you having a good time?" Kol asked her.

"Yes, I played baseball the other kids and my team won." She answered with a huge smile across her face.

"Well, congratulations. Too bad we missed it, I love baseball." Kol said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Abigail asked she turned to Caroline and made a face when she said the word 'boyfriend'.

Caroline let out a nervous laugh. "We are just friends, babe." She said with a small smile. "Why, do you think he is cute?"

Abigail looked back over at Kol and he smiled at her. She stared at him with a serious face for a few seconds before looking back at Caroline. "Yea, he is really cute."

The rest of the group arrived at the table just a few minutes before dinner was served. It was pretty silent at the table until Caroline decided to break the silence; she didn't like awkward silence so she felt the need to break it whenever it showed its ugly face. "Thank you for inviting Kol and I along for the hike, Shannon. We had a nice time and it was fun getting to know a new cousin." She said with a smile.

Shannon looked up from her plate and gave Caroline a sweet smile. "I am glad you had fun. We should get together sometime since we don't live far from each other.

"Definitely." Caroline responded.

Kol took a shower and Caroline took one after him. It was much needed after their adventures in the woods earlier that day. Caroline was having trouble falling asleep; she seemed to not be able to find a comfortable position. She let out a small sigh thinking that Kol had been asleep for a while now.

"Are you OK?" Kol asked.

"Yea, I am fine." Caroline paused. "I am actually going to go get some air." She sat up then got out of bed.

"I will come with you." Kol said as he tossed the blankets off of him.

"No, it's alright, go to sleep…I will be back in a little while." Caroline slipped on her flip flops and turned back towards Kol. "I promise I won't go too far." She gave him a small smile and walked out of the room.

Klaus heard one of the bedroom doors close and he was almost positive that it was Caroline's from where the sound came from. He then heard the front door close. He wondered why she was going outside at almost one in the morning. Shannon had been asleep for a while so Klaus quietly got out of bed; he grabbed his jacket and slid on his shoes. He quietly made his way out of the house. He saw her walking towards the woods; she was alone so he decided to follow her. After he saw her walk into the woods he ran to catch up so he wouldn't lose her.

Caroline jumped and turned around when she heard Klaus stepping on a branch. "Hi." She said. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Love." He paused and took a few more steps towards her. "It really isn't safe to walk through the woods alone in the middle of the night." He paused again. "What's the matter?"

"I just needed some air." She said. Caroline took a seat on a nearby log that faced a small river that was barely visible with the dark night sky.

"Very well." He said as he sat beside her. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" He asked. She turned and gave him an 'are you serious' look then looked down at her hands. "Your family seems perfectly nice."

"Isn't Shannon going to be wondering where you are?" Caroline asked deliberately changing the subject. She wrapped her arms around her body, silently wishing she had worn a jacket or sweatshirt instead of just a thin tank top.

"She is asleep." Klaus answered simply. He slid his arms out of his jacket and placed it over Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline pushed her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and pulled it close to her taking in his scent that lingered on it. "Thanks." She said softly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Caroline stood up then took a few steps forward and shoved her hands in Klaus' jacket pockets. Klaus stood and walked over to her; he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She crashed into his chest and he lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. "Are you positive you are alright, Love?"

Caroline stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then let her eyes drop to his beautifully red full lips. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It took him a moment to respond to the kiss but when he did it instantly became more passionate. Caroline moaned against his lips and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Caroline raked her fingers through his hair than down his back; her nails sliding gently down his skin felt amazing. Caroline moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw, and then slid her arms under his shirt and up to his chest. It was Klaus' turn to moan now; he felt Caroline smile against his skin at the noise.

Klaus trailed his fingers along the waist band of her pajama pants while Caroline moved her lips back to his. She pulled his shirt up and broke the kiss for a second to pull it over his head. Klaus smiled into the kiss. "I hope you plan on keeping me warm now." He said against her lips. Caroline smiled but didn't respond. She moved to the black sweatpants that he was wearing; first she took a finger and traced the skin that was normally covered by the waistband, next she dipped her entire hand into his pants and gently grabbed him. He moaned softly at her touch. Caroline pulled at his sweatpants a bit; letting him know she wanted them to come off. "I hardly think it's fair that I be completely naked while you still have quite a bit of clothes on, Sweetheart." Klaus said as he pulled away from her lips.

Caroline took a step back and looped her thumbs under the pajama pants and slowly pulled them down her legs. She laid them neatly on the nearby rock and took a step back towards Klaus. Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and placed a kiss at each corner of his mouth.

Klaus gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the tree log. He slipped out of his sweatpants and placed them on the log before sitting down on them. Caroline smiled and climbed on top of him. His hands wrapped around her waist and slid down to her butt to guide her into position.

Klaus couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The combination of her blond hair and my popped jacket collar around her face was a flawless sight. Caroline moved her hips against him as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her thighs. Caroline's quiet moans and her voice saying his name in pleasure drove him mad.

Caroline slid on her pajama pants and Klaus retrieved his own clothes. "I guess we should get back." Caroline said softly."

"Yea." Was all Klaus said in response. He couldn't believe how incredibly complicated he had just made things. He liked Caroline a lot, he enjoyed seeing her and spending time with her. And he loved that she seemed to genuinely want to get to know him. But he didn't lead the type of life that was conducive to having a girlfriend; and he would never ask Caroline to make those kinds of sacrifices just to be in a relationship with him.

Caroline was having her own conversation in her head. She couldn't believe that she just had sex with Klaus. Here she was not twelve hours ago thinking about calling things off with him and then she goes and has amazing sex with him in the woods. She had no idea what to do, but did she really have a decision, did she want a boyfriend who slept with other women as his job. All this was irrelevant if he didn't share feelings for her and she couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he did.

It was the last day of the reunion. After breakfast people would start to head back home. Caroline headed outside with Kol to mingle before they served breakfast. She felt horrible the entire time, she couldn't look Kol in the eyes and she knew that he would figure out something was wrong soon.

Kol and Caroline took their seats at their table. Charlotte, Richard, and Abigail were already there but Klaus and Shannon had not shown up yet. The Sunday morning breakfast was another one of Caroline's favorite family reunion events. The theme was chocolate; chocolate chip waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip muffins, chocolate cheerios, chocolate milk, etc. They were more than halfway through breakfast and Klaus and Shannon still had not made an appearance.

"I don't think I should be required to give you the entire three thousand dollars when we didn't have sex the entire weekend!" Shannon said; her anger was making her voice rise but she was careful not to get too loud since her family was just outside.

"That was your choice. I spent my entire weekend here. You promised an amount so you should honor that." Klaus said as calmly as he could.

Shannon laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself. I have seen the way you look at her and they way your voice changes when you speak to her."

"Who?" Klaus asked trying to play dumb.

"Um…Caroline." Shannon said in an obvious tone. She paused for a moment to see if Klaus would respond but when he didn't she continued. "I will give you half what I promised you; and I believe that is generous since I haven't even received half your attention this weekend." She paused again. Klaus was about to object but she cut him off. "Where did you disappear to last night?" She asked moving her hands to rest on her hips. Klaus didn't answer and continued to stare at her with no expression on his face. "That's what I thought. Come on let's go, I really don't want to stay here a minute longer."

Klaus grabbed both of their bags and headed to her car. He wasn't looking forward to the long awkward ride home. He was sure because of this whole mess that he had lost at least one client; not to mention any future referrals from Shannon.

Kol and Caroline headed back to their room to pack their things. Caroline noticed right away that the door to Shannon and Klaus' room was open and it seemed to be empty. Caroline figured that they had definitely left. She found it a bit odd that they didn't even come say goodbye to everyone.

Caroline packed her things and Kol picked up their bags. Before leaving she went to say another quick goodbye to her mom. Of course her mom made her promise to call more and take some time off soon so she could go visit her. Caroline and Kol climbed into his car and headed home.

Caroline let out a small sigh and leaned her head back against the seat. "So was it as awful as you thought it was going to be?" Kol asked with a small laugh.

Caroline slowly straightened her head and looked over at him. "Actually no, it wasn't." She said with a small smile. She knew she had some decisions to make about her life; she had to figure out what exactly she wanted.

_**So there is Chapter #7. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as you have enjoyed the rest of the story! Please don't forget to review! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Also I wanted to say thank you for all the awesome messages on Tumblr about this story! Two amazingly talented people made some fan art for this story and I wanted everyone who didn't have a tumblr to be able to see them so I put them in my album on photo bucket for this story! I credited each artist in the title of the picture! /MoreThanThisKlarolineStory**_

_**OK now on with the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 8**

Kol pulled into their office parking lot so Caroline could get her car. He grabbed her duffel bag out of his trunk and carried it over for her before tossing it in her backseat. He leaned in and kissed her lips making her smile. "Come over to my house tonight." He said softly. "I will cook you dinner."

'Yea, sure." Caroline said without giving herself a chance to think. "What time should I be there?"

"Six-thirty? I will text you my address."

"Sounds good."

Caroline drove to her house and decided to take a shower. While the hot water poured down on her skin she began thinking. She was supposed to see Klaus on Tuesday. She decided to give Kol her full attention tonight and if she honestly felt that they could become more of a couple in the future she was going to tell Klaus that Tuesday would be there last time together.

After her shower Caroline dried off and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top to put on. She pulled out a short light weight white jacket out of her closet and put it over her tank.

Caroline drove to Kol's apartment and parked out front on the side of the street. Kol lived in a very large apartment building. He was on the fifth floor so Caroline stepped inside the elevator and hit the number five. She walked up to his door and knocked.

"Hello, Darling." Kol said with a smile. "Please, come on in." Kol stepped aside so Caroline could enter.

Caroline immediately picked up on the delicious smell. "Wow, whatever you are making it smells amazing."

Kol poured Caroline a glass of wine. "Thank you." Before handing her the glass of wine he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted a bit longer that their usual kisses and Caroline enjoyed it. Kol went to finish up dinner and Caroline took a sip of her wine.

Kol's apartment was a little larger than Caroline's. He had a decent size kitchen and dining area and from what Caroline could see his living room was a decent size as well.

About ten minutes later Caroline and Kol sat down and enjoyed the delicious food he had prepared. He had made chicken; which was delicious; it was flavored with cheese and garlic. They had mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheese for sides. After they finished Kol cleared the table and re filled their wine.

"Come into the living room. We can relax for a little while." He said. Kol carried both wine glasses into the living room and Caroline followed him. She took a seat on his couch and he took a seat beside her leaving only a couple inches between the two of them. "Here you are, Sweetheart." Kol said handing her the glass of wine.

"So, thank you for coming with me this weekend. You helped me avoid the dreaded topic of my private life." She said with a smile.

"Oh I am sure they are just wondering why someone hasn't grabbed you up yet. You are incredibly beautiful and very sweet…I am a bit shocked myself, Darling." Kol leaned forward and placed his now only half full wine glass on his coffee table.

Caroline giggled at his compliments and dropped her head down to look at her hand. Kol reached over and moved the small piece of hair that had fallen in front of Caroline's face. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kol leaned in and pressed his lips hers. It started off slow but quickly turned into a heated make-out session. Kol brought his hand up to cup Caroline's cheek and leaned in a bit more. After a little longer they both broke away from each other to catch their breath. Caroline took a sip of her wine before placing it on the table next to Kol's.

"Wow." Kol said with a smirk.

Caroline giggled again. "I am glad you enjoyed it. It wasn't so bad for me either."

Caroline and Kol kissed a bit longer; Caroline's hands found their way around to Kol's back and Kol's hand found its way under Caroline's shirt and landed on her belly. Caroline was laid back slightly leaning her back against the armrest of the couch and Kol was pressed practically on top of her. Caroline let out a low moan and she felt Kol smile against her lips.

Caroline finally pulled herself away and said good night to Kol. She had to work the next morning and after leaving early on Friday she was sure to walk in to a pile of things to do. On her drive back to her apartment Caroline decided that Tuesday would be the last time she would see Klaus.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Caroline was finishing up a few more things before she was leaving for the day. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her office door. "Come on in!" She called out.

The door opened and Kol walked in with a smile. "Hello, Darling. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come out for drinks with a few people."

"Oh…I can't tonight. Sorry." Caroline said feeling a bit guilty.

"No problem." Kol was disappointed; he was hoping to spend some time with her. "I will let you get back to work." He said before stepping out of her office.

Caroline finally arrived home. She was in no mood to cook anything for dinner so she picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. She changed out of her work clothes and grabbed a pair of short and a tank top to put on.

There was a knock at the door; Caroline gave herself a quick look in the mirror. She really wasn't looking her best; the past two days at work had been rough and it was showing. She sighed and went to answer the door.

"Hi." She said with her usual smile as she saw Klaus standing there. "Come on in." She stepped aside and Klaus walked in.

"How are you?" Klaus asked as she shut the door.

"I'm OK. Work has been a little crazy." She paused. "I ordered pizza so it should be here soon." Klaus nodded then followed Caroline into her living room. "So…um I have some extra money for you…for Saturday…" She trailed off. She was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

Klaus laughed. Caroline wasn't sure if he was laughing at the fact Caroline was embarrassed or at the fact that she wanted to pay him for the other night. "I can't take anything for Saturday." He said.

She didn't ask him to elaborate any because she really didn't want to discuss the reason they did…what they did that night and ironically he didn't want to talk about it either. The pizza came and Caroline poured them each a glass of wine. As she ate her pizza she debated with herself when she should tell Klaus this would be their last night together. It shouldn't matter, with the arrangement they have she should just stop making appointments but she knew that he would be wondering why she hadn't called.

Caroline let out a sigh before taking a big sip of wine. "Something wrong, Sweetheart?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, but I did want to let you know…" She paused a moment and Klaus turned to give her his full attention. "Tonight will probably be the last…appointment I make with you." She said before looking at her pizza and taking a large bite.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"It's just that since I am…I guess…dating Kol." She paused again. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Of course." He said as he took a sip of his wine. He hated to admit even to himself that he was jealous of Kol. He hated that this would be his last night with Caroline.

Klaus and Caroline finished their pizza and Caroline refilled their wine glasses. Klaus followed her into the kitchen and she handed him a full glass of wine he took a few sips from his glass but kept his eyes on Caroline. A smile spread across her face because of him staring at her and that of course made him smile.

They both placed their glasses on the kitchen table and took a step closer to each other. Klaus gently grabbed Caroline's hand and led her into her bedroom. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. They both fell onto the bed and Caroline smiled against Klaus' lips while letting out a small giggle.

Klaus moved to her neck; placing slow soft kisses on her skin. Caroline let out a low moan, it was lower than her usual moans and it drove Klaus crazy. He lifted her tank top up and over her head tossing it on the floor. He looked down and saw her bare chest. "No bra tonight, Sweetheart?" He asked before placing a few kisses on her right breast and taking her left nipple between his fingers. Caroline arched her back but Klaus did not move any faster. He kissed down to her belly and she moaned again when he reached the top of her shorts. Klaus felt her slightly lift her hips as he kissed her skin; urging him to take her shorts off. He slowly unbuttoned then unzipped her shorts and slid them down her soft milky white legs. He placed soft kisses up her right leg then hooked his fingers under her thong and rolled it down her legs. He tossed her thong on the floor with her other clothes then kissed up her left leg.

Klaus began kissing her things then quickly went to sucking her skin gently. This drove Caroline insane. "Please." She said so softly she was unsure that Klaus even heard her. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her legs slowly, than she felt his tongue inside her. "Klaus." She whispered while trying to catch her breath.

After a few more minutes Klaus crawled up her body and kissed along her jaw. He leaned his forehead against his and just enjoyed looking into her beautiful eyes for a few moments. Caroline grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him quickly then tossed it to the floor. She ran her fingers down his chest until she came to the top of his pants.

Within a few seconds his pants and boxer-briefs were on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Klaus had an amazing body and Caroline enjoyed looking at him. Klaus poisoned himself over Caroline and she ran her hands up and down his body making him shiver slightly. She wrapped her legs around Klaus and used them to pull him into her.

After a couple minutes Caroline pushed Klaus over so she was now on top of him. She placed a small kiss on his lips then trailed down his jaw then to his neck; all while moving her hips over him. Caroline sat up and raked her fingernails down his chest; she smiled at the noise he made because of her actions.

Klaus couldn't deny that he absolutely loved the view of Caroline from this angle. The sight of her breasts bouncing as she moved her hips back and forth over him was magnificent. He let himself enjoy if for a few seconds; something he never did with clients, then he let his thumbs graze over her nipples. She moaned at the contact and dropped her head back.

Klaus flipped them back over so he was now on top again. He ran his hands down her arms then brought them up over her head. He began to move faster and deeper in her. When he felt she was about to climax he let go of her wrists and cupped her cheek with one of his hands, he brushed his thumb across her lips and she smiled. He slowly pressed his lips to hers. He felt one of her hands on the back of his head running through his hair and the other was resting on his back. As they both reached their end Klaus deepened the kiss and they moaned against each other's lips.

Klaus pulled away and rested his forehead against Caroline's they were both breathing extremely heavy. This was the point that Klaus would usually roll off of her and start getting dressed but before he could Caroline hooked her finger through one of the necklaces he would always wear and gently pulled his lips back down to hers.

"That was amazing." She said softly against his lips before going back to kiss him again. Klaus smiled against her lips. Caroline knew this was the point where he usually left but for some unknown reason to her it was hard to let him go. Finally the kiss was broken since they both needed some oxygen. Caroline bit her lower lip as she looked up at him.

He laughed. "You look incredibly sexy when you do that." He said softly. She giggled and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I guess I better go." He whispered.

Caroline leaned up and pressed her lips to his one more time. "OK." She said quietly.

He stared at her for a moment longer before getting up and putting his clothes back on. Caroline grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on the back of her chair and pulled it over her. She followed him into the kitchen. She grabbed the white envelope from her purse and handed it to Klaus.

"Kol is a lucky guy. Make sure he treats you right." He said. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Bye, sweetheart."

Caroline locked the door behind him and stood there for a minute. The best sex she had ever had in her entire life had been with Klaus, she had fun with him, she liked talking with him. Part of her thought she was making a mistake but the other part knew this wasn't really a relationship and that it wouldn't lead anywhere. Even if he did happen to have feelings for her too she would never want to be with a man that slept with other women. She didn't even like when the men she dated looked at other women…she shook her head. It was pointless to dwell on it anymore. She walked into her bedroom and crawled into bed.

_**So there is Chapter #8! I really hope that you enjoyed it! Please hit the lovely button below and let me know what you thought! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and of course thanks to those who sent those lovely messages on Tumblr! I am seriously so happy that you are enjoying this story as much as you are! **_

**CHAPTER 9**

Klaus left Caroline's house and immediately went home. He wouldn't admit it…not even to himself but he was heartbroken that he wouldn't be seeing Caroline anymore. He pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants before getting into the shower. He let the steaming hot water pour over his body. He grabbed his Old Spice body wash and began to wash up. After he was done he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He threw on a pair of black sweat pants and sat down at his desk. He had finished most of the drawings for the book but had a few more to do then he had to go and put the finishing touches on them. His meeting was next week and he was slightly nervous.

The book was about a teenage girl and horses. He had hoped that the girl he had drawn didn't resemble Caroline too much; she definitely had Caroline's beautiful eyes. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started to ring. He looked at it hoping that it was Caroline calling to change her mind and wanting to schedule something, but it wasn't. It was one of his other clients; he decided to let it go to voicemail and then continued to work on his drawings.

Caroline was on her couch in a pair of black yoga pants and a blue racer back tank, her hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun with strands falling out. She was cuddled up with a blanket over her and a book in her hands. She heard knocking at her door then sighed as she marked her place in the book and headed to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and no one ever just showed up at her apartment so she was a little curious as to whom it could be. She looked through the peephole and saw Kol standing there holding a small bouquet of roses.

"Hey." She said with a small smile after opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline stepped aside and Kol came in. "What, you aren't happy to see me?"

Caroline shook her head. "Yea, of course I am. It's just I wish you told me you were coming…I look a mess."

Kol handed her the flowers then leaned in and grabbed her lips with his own. She was caught a little off guard but the intenseness of his kiss and stumbled back a bit. They broke their kiss and Kol smiled at her before moving his head away from her.

"Can I get you something? Wine?" Caroline asked as she placed the flowers in some water.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, come on in, have a seat." She said leading him into the living room.

Caroline sat on the couch and Kol sat directly beside her. Caroline had known Kol for a while now and they have gone out many times but she didn't feel as comfortable around him as Klaus, she felt like she really didn't know him all that well despite the amount of time they had spent together.

Kol leaned over and placed a few soft kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry I just dropped by." He whispered against her skin. Caroline couldn't deny that it felt good, and she felt really awful but couldn't help but think of Klaus in that moment. Kol's hand traveled up her thigh, his finger grazed the small strip of exposed skin between her top and pants. He pushed her shirt up further and Caroline realized just what he wanted to do. She was unsure at first, but figured it may help push Klaus out of her mind; in reality though the further they got the more she thought about Klaus and how he would be doing it differently.

Kol and Caroline had moved to her bed. She was in her black bra and matching panties and he was in his grey boxer-briefs. He reached around to her back and unhooked her bra and tossing it aside. He stared for a few moments before lowering himself down to kiss her lips again. They each removed the last piece of clothing that separated them and Kol poisoned himself above her.

The sex was great, there was no denying that Kol definitely knew what he was doing…but something just felt off. He rolled off of her and pulled her into him, he placed small kisses on her cheek and she smiled. She missed the cuddling, it was something Klaus and her did not do, he would always leave right after they finished. She drifted off to sleep with Kol's arms around her and her back pressed to his chest.

It had been a two weeks since Caroline's last…interaction with Klaus. She missed him though she tried to keep herself busy as to not think about him too much. She and Kol slept together a few more times after that first night and every time she thought of Klaus at least for a few minutes during it. She felt awful and knew it was wrong but it was nearly impossible not to.

She was finishing up a few things before leaving for lunch with the girls. She hadn't seen them since before the reunion because it had been so busy at work. She knew they were going to ask about her and Kol's weekend away and they were sure to not believe her when she told them nothing happened until after they got back. She put her computer in sleep mode and headed out to the restaurant.

She arrived only to see Elena seated. She was more than surprised and had to double check her watch twice; she was actually early.

"Hi Caroline." Elena said with a smile.

"Hey." She said as she took a seat across from Elena. "How are you?"

"Uh uh." Elena said shaking her head. "I want to hear all about your weekend with Kol. So…how was it?"

"It was nice seeing everyone…"

Elena cut Caroline off. "Not the reunion." She said shaking her head again. "The sex." She whispered."

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "We didn't have sex at the reunion." She said softly. "Our first time was actually a few days after we got back." She said with a small smile.

"I don't know how you waited that long, seriously you must have some amazing equipment in your nightstand." Elena said

Caroline's face turned beat red and she picked up the menu and began scanning the lunch specials.

"Hey guys." Bonnie and Meredith both said as the approached the table.

"Hi." Elena said. "Caroline was just about to tell me about how the sex was with Kol." Elena smiled and turned back to Caroline who was intently looking at the menu. "Caroline." Elena said in a serious tone. "You always order a Chef's salad or Chicken Fingers for lunch; I know you aren't trying to figure out what to eat."

Caroline sighed and put down her menu. "It was great. OK. Kol is definitely not a slacker in the bedroom. Now can we please change the subject?" She said softly with a smile.

The other girls laughed, they knew Caroline was not the type to talk about her sex life so they were actually surprised that they got that much out of her.

The rest of lunch went somewhat smoothly. Bonnie discussed her problem with choosing a date for the wedding, Elena talked about how she and Damon were planning on going on a cruise, and Meredith talked about a new job interview she had next week. The check came and they all paid for their portion.

When Caroline got back to the office she had several new emails, the first was a formal companywide email announcing a job opening. It was a senior editing position; which was her job title. The company had always only had three senior editors since she had begun and even before that but with the increase of business they decided to add another. Her next email was from the President of the company and just sent to her, the other two senior editors and the vice president of the company. The email stated the people who were being considered for the position. Among the several names listed was Kol. The email also stated that they would all form a committee and interview each member and then choose the new senior editor. Caroline was a little surprised that Kol was up for the position since he was new and the other people chosen had been there for years. The last email was from the writer of the book that Klaus was doing the drawings for. She wanted Caroline to sit in on the meeting with Klaus next week. Caroline sighed. She really wasn't sure if she should but honestly what excuse could she give so she hit reply and told the writer that she would be happy to join the meeting and to send her the details when she got a chance.

The past few weeks Klaus had been having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was not seeing Caroline anymore. He thought about her constantly and every time he received a text or a call he hoped that it was her; of course it never was.

Klaus placed his drawings into a black portfolio and took a deep breath before leaving for his meeting. He was wearing black pants, a grey button up shirt and a black tie. Part of him was hoping he would run into Caroline while at her office. It would be awkward but he would take awkward over not seeing her at all. He checked in with the main secretary and she walked him to Caroline's office. He was a little confused since he knew it was the way to Caroline's office and he knew he was supposed to be meeting with the writer not Caroline.

Klaus walked in and saw Caroline and Ellen, the writer sitting behind her desk.

"Good morning." He said with a small smile.

Caroline smiled back at him and nodded. "Good morning." They both said back to him.

"I hope you don't mind." Ellen said. "I asked Caroline to join the meeting to help me critique your work. Plus I can only stay for a few moments. My daughter is sick and I have to get to the daycare and pick her up."

"Not a problem." He said as he took a seat.

Klaus handed Ellen his portfolio then leaned back in the chair and nervously watched as the two women looked through his work. Those drawings were probably the most work he had put into something so he was extremely anxious as he waited to hear their opinions.

"Well, in my opinion they are wonderful." Ellen said with a smile. "I do have one request, not really to change anything but maybe adding a few things to make it more fun, lively, appealing to children." She looked at Caroline. "If you could sit and come up with some ideas with him that would be great and we can set something up for next week?" Klaus nodded at her and Ellen stood up. "Great, then I am going to get going, it was nice seeing you again Klaus. Again; beautiful work."

"Thank you." He said. "I hope you daughter feels better."

Caroline smiled at his comment. They both said by to Ellen then continued to sit there in silence for a couple minutes. "So how have you been?" Caroline asked softly trying to end the awkward silence.

"Good." Klaus said with a hint of a smile crossing his lips. Klaus stood up and walked over to where Ellen was sitting. He pushed the chair a bit closer to Caroline and sat down. "So, any suggestions?" He asked.

Klaus' eyes were on his drawings, Caroline looked at him for a few seconds before looking down at the drawings. She of course thought they were absolutely perfect the way they were. She could have sworn that the girl in the pictures had her eyes but she quickly shook the thought from her head. "Well I guess you could add some background things, flowers, trees, maybe some birds or butterflies?" She paused. "Honestly. I think they are perfect so I really don't know." She said quietly. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and he was still staring at the drawings on her desk. She loved the intense look he had and she secretly wished she could watch him draw.

Klaus turned to look at Caroline. He gave her a small smile for the compliment. He missed looking into her beautiful eyes, he missed kissing her lips, touching…he looked back down at the drawings trying his best to keep his thoughts from wandering to 'R' rated places. "Kol treating you well?" He asked. He knew he probably shouldn't ask but he couldn't help but wonder and partially hope that she would say they are no longer together.

"Um…yea." She said softly.

Klaus rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and picked up a pencil from Caroline's desk. He began to add things to one of the drawings; Caroline looked at him and smiled. Without really realizing it Caroline was now biting her bottom lip and had a large smile on her face. She was resting her head against her hand as she watched Klaus' expression as he drew.

He looked over at her and was surprised. "What?" He asked half laughing.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I am just enjoying watching you draw." They stared at each other again for a few seconds before Caroline leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Klaus'. She pulled away and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god." She said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry." She couldn't believe she just did that, though if she was being honest, she really wasn't sorry she did. "You just look so damn sexy in that tie and then you rolled up your sleeves and you started drawing…" Caroline was rambling and Klaus didn't catch everything she said.

Caroline didn't notice that Klaus had stood up until he was almost directly in front of her. He took a few more slow steps towards her and crashed his lips to hers.

_**So I think I will end it there…ahhh I know evil huh! Haha I am actually kind of mad at myself and may have to start the next chapter right away!**_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are just so awesome, I seriously cannot even begin to tell you how happy all your reviews and messages on Tumblr make me! It means the world to me that there are people that are looking forward to reading the next chapter of my story!**

**OK on with Chapter #10…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

Klaus' hands slid up and down slowly along the sides of her body. Without breaking the kiss Caroline reached behind her and locked the door, she didn't need anyone walking in on this. She gently grabbed Klaus' tie and started to loosen it. Klaus placed his left hand at the back of her neck and gently pushed her against the door; pressing himself to her. His right hand slipped under her shirt and he let his fingers graze over her skin.

Caroline moaned softly the moment his fingers touched her bare skin. She didn't know it until that moment but she had been desperately craving his hands on her body for days. She began to unbutton his shirt; she pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt that showcased his muscular chest perfectly. Klaus had moved from her lips to her neck, he came across the zipper to her skirt that was at her hip and slowly pulled it down. He lifted his head up and rested his forehead against hers so he could stare into her eyes. Caroline's skirt fell to the ground and pooled at her feet. She kissed along Klaus' jaw line then moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned them. His pants quickly found their way to the floor along with his shirt, his undershirt and then her shirt.

Caroline pushed Klaus back until the back of his legs hit her desk. She was about to slip her knee high boots off until he brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Leave them on, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Caroline giggled as she pressed herself to Klaus. "Alright." She whispered back. Klaus ran his hands up her body then around to her back to unhook her bra. His fingernails raked down her arms as he pushed the straps off her shoulders then tossed her bra to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then slid his hands down pushing her panties off on the way. She stepped out of them and Klaus admired her; completely naked, wearing only her black knee high boots. Caroline quickly pulled down his boxer-briefs and pushed him back onto her desk. She crawled up his body placing random kisses on his skin along the way.

"Caroline." He whispered. It was actually more of a soft moan than a whisper. He needed her and couldn't take the waiting anymore. She was kissing his chest and lifted her eyes to look up at him. She smiled against his skin at the noises he was making. "Sweetheart, please."

Caroline crawled up to his face and traced his ear with her tongue. "Please what?" She whispered. Klaus placed his hands on her hips then slowly slid them up her body. He let his thumbs graze over her nipples and she let out a soft moan. He cupped either side of her face with his hands and gently brought her lips to his. Without breaking the kiss Caroline poisoned her hips perfectly then slowly slid down onto him. They both moaned against each other's lips at the intense feeling. Caroline broke the kiss and slowly sat up; deepening their contact. She moved her hips against him and ran her hands along his toned chest. Klaus rested his hands on her hips but let her remain in control of the speed.

He wanted to flip them over; he was trying to figure out how to do it without knocking everything off her desk. He placed one hand on her lower back and pulled her down to him placing small kisses along her jaw then landing on her lips. As gentle as he could he rolled them over so he was now on top of her. He managed to do this while only knocking a few things to the ground. Caroline giggled. "That is a beautiful sound." He said softly as he ran his thumb across her lips.

Klaus began to slowly move above her. Caroline tried to thrust her hips up to increase the speed and depth but Klaus placed his hand on her belly and bent down to her ear. "Eh eh eh let's not rush, Sweetheart." He whispered. He kissed along her ear as he continued to move in and out of her slowly.

Caroline could feel herself reaching her climax. Klaus recognized the signals and realized that she was close which brought him close to his. Caroline arched her back and pushed her head back at Klaus pushed her over the edge. She brought her head back to look at Klaus and he rested his forehead against hers as they regulated their breathing. Klaus raked his fingers through Caroline's soft hair. Caroline smiled and bit her lip causing Klaus to let out a low chuckle that Caroline found extremely sexy. She pulled his head down gently and placed her lips on his. "We should probably get dressed…in case anyone…comes to the…door." She said in between kisses.

"OK." Klaus said before giving her one last deep passion filled kiss. He slowly got off the desk and first gathered up her clothes and handed them to her then gathered up his own and got dressed. "So, I will see you later?" He took a few steps towards her and placed a few soft kisses on her lips.

Klaus pulled away and Caroline smiled up at him. "Bye." She whispered.

Klaus walked over to the door and opened it to find Kol standing there getting ready to knock. "Oh, hello Klaus. How are you?" He said. Klaus really didn't like this guy, he didn't want to be rude so he smiled and nodded as he walked passed Kol and left.

Kol walked in and Caroline took a seat behind her desk. "Hi." She said looking at her computer rather than Kol.

"Hello, Darling." Kol walked around her desk and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He leaned up against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you heard anything about the senior editor interviews?"

"No." The president lives in Boston so I guess they will be whenever he comes here."

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

"So, were you surprised? I mean some of the other people up for the position have been here just as long as I have." Part of Caroline didn't want to ask because she didn't want to seem like she didn't think he deserved it, but in reality there were others that deserved it more.

Kol laughed. "Not really. I mean I am dating the best senior editor."

Caroline made a confused face. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked directing her attention more to Kol. "And no one in the office even knows…"

"Well…I may have told a few people. That isn't a big deal is it?" He asked.

"When did you tell them?" She asked as she shook her head. She really didn't like the fact that he was saying he is in line for the promotion because of her. She would never be so unfair to the others that deserve a shot at the position as well.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe the week before the reunion."

"Kol, we had barely gone on three dates then. We were certainly not dating."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, right?"

"I guess not." She said softly. She did find it a little presumptuous on his part to tell people you are dating a girl that you have been out with three times. "But why would you think that it is because of me that you are being considered?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I didn't really mean anything by it, Darling."

This whole conversation felt off to Caroline. It was obvious to her at that very moment why some people refused to date co-workers. "Look I have a lot of work to get done. So I will talk to you later."

"Sure." Kol placed his hand gently on her arm. "We are OK, right?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

Kol left her office and she dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had sex with Klaus…in her office. She smiled. "Amazing sex." She said to herself. She bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks get hot. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What is wrong with me?" She said to herself.

It had almost been a week since her and Klaus' little office shenanigans. She and Kol had dinner once in that time but that was it. His comment about her being the reason for his possible promotion was still bugging her; even if he was just joking around. She was at her desk at work going through her emails; she came across one from the President of the company stating that he would be flying into New York tomorrow and they would do the interviews for the new senior editor position.

"Wow, talk about short notice." Caroline said to herself. She sighed this meant she had to come up with a couple questions she could ask so she didn't look completely useless during the interviews.

About twenty minutes later Kol popped his head in and shot her a smile. Caroline smiled back but was secretly a little mad that he hadn't knocked. "Hey" He said.

"Hi." Caroline said. She kept finding little things that were annoying her about Kol and part of her felt bad because he had meant that comment as some kind of joke and even though she didn't find it funny it probably wasn't a reason to pick at everything else he was doing.

Kol walked in and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of her desk. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Caroline said as she finished typing something on her computer.

"So, have you come up with questions for the interviews tomorrow? I am available if you want to try them out."

"Kol." She said in a serious tone. "I can't give you the advantage like that." Caroline was shocked that he would even ask, but after the comment he made last week maybe she shouldn't be.

"No, no you are right." He said. "Sorry." He paused and looked away from her. "I just thought you would want to help out your boyfriend." Kol got up and walked to the door. Caroline wanted to say something to him but she really didn't know what to say. She was starting to believe that his little comments about the job and her influence weren't jokes. She pushed her thoughts aside and tried to clear her head. She had to get back to work and couldn't let all this personal stuff cloud her mind right now.

Caroline had about twenty minutes before the interviews started so she decided to clean up and organize her desk since it hadn't been done in well over a week. She smiled when she came across one of Klaus' drawings, he must have missed one when he grabbed them off her desk. She put it aside and pulled out her phone. _'I just found one of your drawings on my desk. You must have forgotten it here last week.' _She hit send and tossed her phone back in her purse.

The intercom on her phone beeped then her secretary's voice came over it. "Caroline, Mr. Windsor is here to see you." Caroline was a little surprised that the President of the company was dropping by her office before the interviews but didn't think too much of it.

"Oh, send him right in please."

Her door opened and Mr. Windsor walked in. "Hello." He said with a warm smile.

Caroline always liked him. He wasn't a harsh man; he was always smiling and very friendly to everyone. "Hi."

"I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few minutes before the interviews start."

"Of course." She said as she slid her chair away from her computer and gave him her full attention.

"I understand that you are in a serious relationship with one of the people being considered for the new position so…"

Caroline shook her head with confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt but, yes I began dating someone a few weeks ago that is up for the position but I would hardly call it a serious relationship."

"Oh." He paused and this time he looked confused. "I'm sorry I thought you had been dating for four and a half years."

Caroline's eyes widened. "What?" She said barely above a whisper. "No, um I didn't meet Kol until he started working here." Caroline was beyond confused she had no idea what was going on.

"Well, that is odd." He said shaking his head. "When he had met with me after we bought out his company, he had said that he was dating you and that you hoped he would become a senior editor with our company." He paused. "I was coming here to talk to you because I do value your opinion and you are our best editor so if you believed he deserved the job…"

"Oh my god." Caroline said. She was shocked, angry, upset and to be honest a little scared that he knew about her before even starting to work here.

"I'm sorry…" He said. He really didn't know what to say in this odd situation. He stood up and headed to the door but Caroline stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor?" He nodded and waited for Caroline to continue. "Can you not tell him that…we figured this out?" She paused. "I'm just not sure how I want to handle this yet."

"Of course." He said nodding.

Klaus smiled as he read her message. He wasn't smiling at what she had texted him but just the simple fact that she had texted him. He was happy the drawing was safe with her; he had been looking for it and needed to finish it before his next meeting. Klaus wanted to hear her voice so he decided against sending her a text back and in favor of calling her.

Caroline dropped her head into her hands and shook it back and forth. Kol had used her. She couldn't believe it. He was so sweet and kind…" Her phone started to ring so she stood up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said trying to hide the millions of emotions flowing through her at the moment.

"Hey." Said the familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

"Klaus." I was a little surprised. "Um…yea." She paused. "No. I am having a bad day, sorry." She said with a sigh.

"Tell me what happened." Caroline sighed again and was quiet for a few seconds. She was fighting against the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. She felt so stupid. "Caroline?"

"I just found out that Kol was using me for some new job opening at work. He apparently told the president we were dating before I even met him, and I am a little freaked out by that...sorry I don't mean to ramble on with all of this but I just found out two minutes ago so I am in shock.

Klaus was furious; he couldn't believe that Kol would use Caroline to get ahead at work. "What an ass." He said through his teeth. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Klaus broke the silence. "Sweetheart please don't be upset he is an asshole."

Caroline sighed. "I know."

"Do you mind if I swing by your office this afternoon to pick up the drawing? I have to get it ready for the next meeting."

"Sure, absolutely."

The interviews went well. She hated that Kol kept looking at her and smiling at her every three minutes during his but she tried her best to ignore it. She really didn't want to deal with him today so she went to her office and locked her door the minute they interviews were over. She decided that she would wait for Klaus to pick up his drawing then she would cut out of work early.

About an hour later her secretary had called in and told her Klaus was there. She got up and unlocked the door and then locked it behind him.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Caroline walked over her desk and stood in front of it. She shrugged her shoulders. "Are you still upset?"

"Actually…" She began. "I am more scared. It really freaks me out that he knew my name and he knew the fact that I was single before he even got the job here."

Klaus really wanted to go find Kol and ring his neck for even attempting to hurt Caroline like this. Klaus gently placed his hand on Caroline's arm and gently pulled her into his chest. "Come spend the night with me, at my house tonight." He whispered in her ear. He kissed along her jaw. "I will cook you dinner." He placed a few feather light kisses on her lips then pulled back waiting for an answer.

Caroline sighed; she looked away from him and thought about it. She was ready to say no until she looked back into his eyes. "OK" She whispered with a smile.

Klaus smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "I will pick you up at six thirty." He said softly against her lips. Caroline turned around and grabbed his drawing from her desk then handed it to him. "Thank you." He whispered. His thumb grazed against her cheek causing her to slightly shiver. "I'll see you later, Sweetheart."

Klaus left Caroline's office with a smile. The minute he got into his car he pulled out his phone and opened a text message. _'I have to cancel our appointment for this evening. I am very sorry.' _He scrolled through his phone and stopped when he landed on his client Lisa's name. He hit send then drove to the supermarket to pick up food for his dinner that night.

_**So there is Chapter #10; I hoped you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**You guys are so AMAZING! Thank you for your kind reviews and messages on Tumblr! Seriously, I smile every time I get a new one! I hope you enjoy Chapter #11…Please keep your lovely reviews coming! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Caroline finished up a few more things at work then decided to leave. She managed to get out of the office without running into Kol which she was grateful for. Once she got home she grabbed her small pink duffel bag and tossed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, a bra and pair of panties then grabbed a skirt and top for work the next day. She went in her bathroom and got her toothbrush, makeup and hair spray. She tossed everything in her duffel bag then sighed. She placed her hands on her back and stretched. She decided to take a hot shower; hoping that it would somehow sooth her and wash away her problems.

The shower of course felt good for a few minutes but of course it didn't last long. She quickly finished up; she had never been a fan of taking showers when no one else was home. When she moved out on her own she really had no choice and it did bother her less and less eventually but now with Kol suddenly knowing all these things…After showering Caroline grabbed a dark purple bra and matching panties. She put on a little makeup and fixed her hair. She looked through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She found a casual blue dress and decided to go with that. She slipped on the dress then grabbed a white jean jacket to put on. She was glad she wasn't going to have to spend the night alone and she was glad she wasn't staying in her apartment. She hated feeling like this, she was a strong women and she did not like that Kol had made her feel like this.

She still had a while before Klaus would be there to pick her up so she grabbed her book and laid back on her bed. About twenty minutes later a knock at her door pulled her from her book. She looked at the time and it was barely three thirty. She marked her page in the book and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Kol standing there. She stayed quiet; she knew that she would eventually have to talk to him but was in no mood to do it right now. He knocked again

Caroline quietly backed away from the door and grabbed her cell phone off her kitchen table. She put it on silent and opened a text message. _'Hey, I don't want to bother you but if you're not too busy and can come pick me up sooner that would be great. Kol is at my door right now. He is just knocking but…it's making me nervous._' Caroline read the message over twice she knew it sounded dumb and girly but hoped he wouldn't think less of her because of it. Kol knocked again and she hit send. Her phone started to light up and Kol's number was flashing across the screen, she rolled her eyes and let it go to voicemail. A few seconds later she received a new text message. _'I will leave right now, it will take me about fifteen minutes to get there. Are you sure you are OK?' _Caroline smiled. She was glad he was coming and that he had asked if she was OK; she was a little upset that it was going to take thirty minutes. She hit reply. _'Thank you so much and yes, I am OK.'_

After about ten minutes the knocking stopped and Caroline relaxed a bit. She went back to her bedroom and laid back on her bed; waiting for Klaus to pick her up. More knocking came and Caroline slowly got up and made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and was more than relieved when she saw that it was Klaus.

"Hi." She said as she let out a large sigh and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Klaus stepped inside her apartment and Caroline shut the door behind him.

"So, he left about five minutes ago." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I can be such a baby about stuff like this." She said with a small laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus shook his head and walked a few steps closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and moved his thumbs along her cheeks. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Yea, let me just grab my bag."

Caroline went to her room and grabbed her bag before turning off all the lights. Klaus took the bag from Caroline letting his fingers graze hers. The two of them walked downstairs and got into Klaus' car. As Klaus left her apartment building she could have sworn that she saw Kol's car parked a few feet down the street.

"Everything alright, Love?" Klaus asked as he glanced over at Caroline.

"Um…yea. I think I am just being paranoid." She paused. "I could have sworn I saw Kol's car parked a few feet from my building." She said shaking her head.

Klaus gripped the steering wheel and his knuckles started turning white. He hated that this miserable excuse for a man was making her so worried. "Just try to relax, Sweetheart." He said in a calm voice. "You will be safe with me at my house."

It was about a half hour drive to Klaus' apartment building. It was smaller than her apartment building but had a giant yard out back. Klaus opened the door to his apartment and let Caroline step in before him.

"So this is it…" He said looking around. "The living room is through there." He said pointing to the other side of the apartment. "And my bed room and the bathroom are down there." He pointed down a small hallway. "Have a seat." Klaus said pointing to the kitchen table. "I will get you some wine." Klaus poured them both a glass of wine. "Sorry about the glasses, I don't have wine glasses."

Caroline shook her head. "Tastes the same, no matter the glass." She said before taking a sip.

"Well I am going to get started on dinner."

"Can I help?" Caroline stood up and walked over to where Klaus was standing.

Klaus looked over at her and smiled. He opened a draw and pulled out an old apron…he wasn't even sure where it came from. He placed it over her head and brought the ties around to her back and tied them. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He whispered against her ear.

The feeling of Klaus' breath on her neck and the sound of his voice set a shiver through her entire body. "So, what are we making?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nothing too fancy; chicken parmesan and pasta."

The two of them cooked dinner; well Klaus mostly since Caroline was not the best chef. When dinner was ready Klaus filled two plates with the food that they had made and set them down on the table. He refilled both of their glasses with wine and they both sat down to enjoy the food.

Caroline took a bite then looked up at Klaus. "Oh my god this is amazing. It never tastes this good when I attempt to make it." She said with a small laugh.

"Thank you." He said with small smile. After dinner Klaus refilled their wine once again and cleared the table. "I rented some movies so if you want to head into the living room…"

"Do you mind if I change into my pajamas first?" Caroline asked as she stood up.

"No, of course not." He paused and placed his glass on the table. "Come on I will show you to the bathroom."

Caroline followed Klaus down the hall to his bathroom. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her dress and folded it up before shoving it in her bag. She wiggled out of her panties and unhooked her bra before shoving those in her bag as well. She pulled out her black cotton shorts and pulled them on then grabbed her pink tank top and pulled it over her head. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her toothbrush. After she was finished she grabbed her bag then shut the light off before going to look for Klaus.

She walked back out to the kitchen and Klaus was standing there sipping his wine wearing black sweat pants and much to Caroline's enjoyment no shirt. Klaus handed her, her glass of wine and they both walked into his living room. Klaus had a loveseat, coffee table, and entertainment center on one half of his living room and a desk and chair on the other. There were papers scattered all over the desk and being the curious person that she was Caroline walked over to check it out. The papers were drawings; beautiful drawings. Caroline picked one up and looked over at Klaus.

"These are beautiful."

Klaus walked over to her so his chest was right up against her back. He dropped his head and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Thank you, Love." He said; his lips moving against her skin as he spoke. He continued to kiss her neck and Caroline leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "Sit down Sweetheart." He said softly against her skin. Caroline took a seat on the loveseat and Klaus grabbed a small blue blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her. He walked over to the television and turned it on then loaded the DVD into the player. He walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Well, I know how much you love scary movies…" Caroline whipped her head around and pulled the blanket around her tighter. Klaus laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry, I rented The Vow." He said as he pressed play. Caroline brought her feet up to her chest and took a sip of her wine before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Klaus looked over at Caroline and let himself stare at her for a moment. He let out an almost silent sigh and looked back to the television. "I don't want to stop seeing you." He said quietly.

"What?" Caroline asked as she turned towards him. She heard what he said she was just surprised.

"I enjoy spending time with you very much, I miss you when you are not around, and I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I enjoy spending time with you too." She said quietly.

Klaus turned to look at her. "I just want to be clear; I don't want to see you as a client." He paused. "But I would never ask you to be anything like a girlfriend because of my job…" He trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"I don't mean to pry…" Caroline said looking over at him. Klaus slowly lifted his head to look at her. "Can't you find some other kind of work? I mean you have the job as the illustrator…"

"And that will cover about two months of bills. I have tried to find other work, believe me. But if I want to live in the city, and I do since it is the best place to be to have a chance with my art, than I have to have a high paying job."

Caroline was quiet for a few minutes as she continued to stare at him. "I don't want to stop seeing you." She said softly. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Caroline turned so she was leaning against Klaus and facing the back of the couch. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Klaus of course responded and kissed back immediately.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. "So…what exactly are we doing?" Klaus whispered in an extremely low voice.

Caroline closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I have no idea." She sighed. "But, I don't want to stop seeing you either." She said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into Klaus'.

Caroline was a mess of emotions. She didn't know what Klaus was to her. They weren't dating but they were hanging out, having dinner, watching movies and having sex…it was complicated to say the least. She knew this wasn't right, and it didn't make any sense but she couldn't stand not seeing him. Caroline had always said she didn't have time for serious relationships, and that boyfriends required time that she didn't have so maybe it wasn't a complete and utterly stupid idea.

"I can't ask you to participate in that kind of relationship." He said.

Caroline pulled away from him a little bit and Klaus immediately missed the warmth of her body. "So…you want to hang out…" She paused and he could see the confusion in her face. "…as friends…and…not…have sex."

"Well, Sweetheart." He said with a small laugh. "That is not exactly what I _want _but I don't want to just forget about you, and anything else would be unfair to you." Klaus pulled Caroline closer and she cuddled against him. "Should we start the movie?"

Caroline nodded. She really couldn't bring herself to speak. How was she supposed to handle being friends with this man. They somehow ended up at the same family reunion and they end up having sex in the woods, he came to her office for a meeting and they ended up having sex on her fringing desk! She had no clue how exactly this was supposed to work. She cuddled deeper against Klaus. All she knew was that she needs him to be part of her life.

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter #11! Please don't be too mad at me…I know a lot of you wanted Klaus to stop seeing his clients and be with just Caroline but he still has a bit of a journey. **_

_**Chapter #12 will be continuing their night together!**_

_**Please don't forget to review! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed/sent me a message on Tumblr…I look forward to reading them the minute the story is posted!**_

**CHAPTER 12**

Klaus sat near the arm of his loveseat; his right ankle resting on his left knee. Caroline was cuddled against his side; his left arm was wrapped protectively around her, his hand rested on her hip. Every once in a while he would rub his thumb across the fabric of her shorts.

Caroline's head was against Klaus' bare chest, the steady beat of his heart was relaxing to her. Caroline's right hand was wrapped around his waist and her knees were pressed against his left leg. Caroline cuddled deeper against Klaus, as she wiggled around her shorts rode up a bit and Klaus' fingers came in contact with her smooth skin.

"Would you like a foot rub?"Klaus asked. He was desperate to touch her and he figured a foot rub would be the most innocent way of doing that.

"Really?"

"Yes." He said with a small laugh.

Caroline sat up and leaned against the opposite side of the love seat. She gently placed her feet in Klaus' lap and he picked up the right one first and began to rub. "Thank you." She said in a soft voice. He looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back. They continued to watch the movie and Klaus continued to massage her feet.

He massaged her feet until the movie ended at which point Caroline stood up and grabbed Klaus' hand. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I am going to repay you for the foot massage." She said with a sweet smile. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and shut off the television. She pulled Klaus out of the living room, down his hallway and into his bedroom. "Lay down on your stomach." She instructed. Klaus gave her a weird look and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just do it." She said laughing. Klaus got on his bed and laid on his stomach. He turned his head to the left and laid it on one of his pillows. Caroline straddled him and started to rub his bare back. She leaned forward and gently rubbed his neck. "Feel good?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmmm." Was all that Klaus said. Caroline giggled at the noise and sat on Klaus' butt and worked her hands over his entire back. Klaus couldn't express how amazing her hands on his body felt. After a few minutes passed he felt Caroline move; he felt her hands move down his legs so he assumed that she had turned around. Her hands ran down his legs then back up to his thighs where her hands settled and she proceeded to massage.

After a few more minutes Caroline turned back around then leaned forward and stretched herself out so she was lying on top of Klaus' body. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." She whispered. Caroline rubbed his arms up and down then rolled off of him.

Klaus turned on his side and admired the sight of her lying in his bed. She was absolutely stunning in her short black shorts and her pink tank top. He couldn't help but notice that she was obviously wasn't wearing a bra since her nipples were slightly visible through her tank top. Klaus ran his tongue over his lips and scanned the rest of her body with his eyes. "Anytime, Sweetheart." He said as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. "I am home tomorrow night if you wanted to stay over again."

She smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "I think I may call out of work tomorrow. If that was Kol outside my apartment I really don't want to run into him just yet. I would rather take the weekend to think about what I am going to do." She paused. "But I will leave in the morning. And then come back later." She didn't want to think she was asking to spend all day at his apartment, she was grateful and didn't want to intrude more than she already has.

"You don't have to. You are welcome to stay." He smiled as he looked down at her.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said. Caroline turned on her side so she could face Klaus; there was probably about an inch of space between the two of them. Caroline bit her lip and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't do that." He whispered as a smile crossed his face.

Caroline giggled. "Do what?"

Klaus gave her a small chuckle and dropped his eyes down. "I am going to go lock up and shut off the lights." He said as he got out of bed. "I will be right back." Klaus smiled his usual smile that showcased his gorgeous dimples.

After Klaus left the room Caroline let her head fall back onto his pillow. She seriously didn't know how this was going to work. She had been with him for only several hours and it was torture not being able to kiss his soft full…irresistible lips. Caroline got up from the bed and pulled back the blankets then crawled underneath and cuddled under the blankets. She thought about pretending to be asleep so they wouldn't have to have any more awkward moments but she couldn't hide all the time.

Klaus walked back in the room a few minutes later and got into bed. He would finally be able to spend the entire night with Caroline, he didn't even care that they weren't going to be having sex; he just hoped that she would allow him to hold her. Klaus laid on his side with his hand under his head; just as Caroline was. "So…two nights off in a row. That is a little unusual isn't it?" She asked. "Especially with tomorrow being Friday."

Klaus cleared his throat and dropped his eyes from her gaze. "Well, actually I did have an appointment this evening." He paused and brought his eyes back up. "But…I canceled it."

"You what? Why would you cancel an appointment?"

Klaus shrugged. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight." He paused and noticed the concern on her face. "Don't worry about it." He said with a small laugh.

"I don't want you to lose out on money because of me." She said.

Klaus leaned his head in closer to her. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. When he pulled back his head there was a huge smile on his face and that of course made Caroline smile back at him.

Their gazing at each other was cut short when Klaus' cell phone went off with a new text message. He reached out and grabbed it off his nightstand. He opened the message and read it. 'I _want to schedule an appointment ASAP. Whenever your next opening is._' He opened the small draw on his nightstand and took out a black date book. He flipped through and found his next free day. He hit reply on his phone. '_Tuesday night_.' He hit send and tossed his phone back on his nightstand and scribbled down Amanda's name in his book. Normally he would have given her his opening tomorrow but then he wouldn't get another night with Caroline.

Caroline watched this whole process and figured out what he was doing right away. She really hated seeing him take appointments because at least before she could pretend that there were no other girls but seeing this…she looked down at her hands and waited for him to finish. She hated the idea of him in another women's bed, she hated the idea of another women's hands on his body or worse…his hands on hers. But…this was the relationship that she had agreed to less than three hours ago.

Klaus put his date book back in his draw and closed it before turning back around to face Caroline. "Sorry about that." He said.

Caroline shook her head and gave him her best fake smile. "No worries." She said. She thought for a moment. "So, are you busy tomorrow?" She asked trying her best to sound as if it didn't matter what his answer was.

Klaus smiled. "I have plans with a very beautiful women tomorrow night." He gently placed his hand on her cheek and let his thumb smooth over her skin. "She has soft milky white skin." He brought his hand up a little higher and touched the outer corner of her eye. "And striking blue eyes." Klaus raked his hand through her hair. "She has gorgeous curly blonde hair." Klaus dragged his fingers out of her hair and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "And irresistible lips." He whispered.

Caroline dropped her eyes from his gaze. How was she supposed to get through this night without ripping his pants off? Klaus had without a doubt the sexiest voice she had ever heard and when he whispered or spoke in a low tone it was extremely hard to keep her hands to herself.

"Something wrong, Love?"

She lifted her eyes back up to his and smiled. "Are you trying to get back at me for earlier?" She asked referring to her whole lip biting thing.

"I have not a clue what you are talking about." He said with a smirk.

Caroline sighed and rolled on her back. She placed her hands on her belly and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel awful, I wish you didn't cancel for me." She was torn. Part of her didn't want him canceling appointments for her because if he lost money and his bills started to back up she didn't want him to resent her for it but…the other part was happy that he was willing to do that for her just because she had a horrible day.

Klaus took this opportunity to scoot closer to her. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Please don't." he said. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "Are you tired?"

Caroline shook her head. "No. Are you?" She asked as she turned her head to Klaus. Klaus shook his head and Caroline turned toward him again. "Do you want to play sort of a 'get to know you' game? We just go back and forth asking each other questions."

"Sure…sounds interesting." Klaus would never pass up an opportunity to learn more about her.

"You can go first."

Klaus thought for a second. "When is your birthday?" He asked deciding to keep it simple.

"October seventeenth." She said. "That was an easy one. When is yours?"

"June eighteenth." Klaus paused. "What is your favorite color?"

"Wow you are asking all easy ones." Caroline said as she giggled. "Green. And…I guess I will ask you yours."

Klaus shrugged. "Black, I guess."

"That is boring." She said as she gently pushed at his shoulder. Caroline subconsciously let her hand slide down his chest as she removed it from his shoulder. Klaus of course noticed this and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him if only for a moment.

Klaus thought about his next question, she thought the others were simple so he wanted to go with a more serious question. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked.

Caroline sighed and thought for a moment. "No." She said. "I have had two serious boyfriends. Both were when I was in high school. I mean I thought at the time it was love but as I look back now…I don't believe it was." Caroline paused and looked down at the very small space between them. "How about you?"

Klaus knew the minute he asked that she would toss the question back to him. He knew bringing up Michelle and not mentioning the fact that he knew Kol back in high school would be lying and he didn't want to do that. "Well, I had a best friend in high school; she was a sophomore when I was a senior, her name was Michelle and she was pretty, funny…we got along great. She was dating someone else though, another sophomore. She was completely in love with him even though he didn't treat her very well. I thought I was in love with her but…since she didn't return my feelings I am not really sure I believe it was real." Klaus dropped his gaze from Caroline.

Caroline sensed that it was a sore subject so she decided to try and lighten the mood. "Wow, she had a choice between a sophomore and a hott senior and she chose the sophomore?" Caroline said as she placed her hand on top of his.

Klaus lifted up his head and gave her a small smile. "There is a little more. I didn't tell you before because you were a client and I just never got involved with clients personal lives." He paused. "But now that we are friends…" Caroline rubbed her thumb across his hand and smiled. "I figure I would tell you. Kol was the guy she was dating."

"Oh…wow." Caroline was pretty shocked. "What a small world." She said softly.

"Kol probably doesn't even remember me. The only reason I remember him is because I hated him." He said with a small smile.

Caroline gave him a small smile. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes dropped and glanced at his lips quickly before lifting them back to his eyes. Klaus ran his tongue across his lips quickly and Caroline's heart beat quickened. She wasn't positive but she could have sworn she felt herself leaning into him and quickly dropped her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Your turn." She finally said.

"Um…you can go." He said.

"So…" She said then paused. "Where is the strangest place you have had sex?" She asked with a smirk. She knew they should probably steer away from the subject of sex but she couldn't help it.

Klaus shrugged. "I haven't had sex anywhere except a bed." He said simply. "I guess I am pretty boring."

Caroline laughed. "Boring is the last thing I would use to describe sex with you." Caroline shocked herself at what she said out loud. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She shook her head. "Um…yea obviously I didn't mean to say that out loud." She dropped her hand from her face and slowly opened her eyes.

Klaus thought she was absolutely adorable. "Don't apologize, Sweetheart. It was a compliment." He said with a smile. "Thank you." He added with a smirk.

Caroline giggled. "Well…you are welcome." She paused. "Your turn."

Klaus smirked. "Same question to you."

Caroline sighed. "A car, I guess…it's the only other place I have had sex besides a bed."

"Interesting." He said.

"It was awful." Caroline said with a small giggle. "It was awkward, frustrating, and definitely not the best place to lose your virginity." She shook her head. Caroline pulled the blankets further up her body.

"Are you cold? I can get another blanket." Klaus said as he started to get up.

"Oh you don't have to." She said.

Klaus walked to his closet and pulled out a green blanket. He draped it over me then crawled back into bed. "It's your favorite color." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said. His hand brushed against her arm and she felt the warmth that his body was holding. "Wow, you are warm." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Well…come here then." Klaus took this opportunity to pull her into his arms. Caroline's body was now pressed against his. Her arms were curled between her chest and his chest. Klaus' arms were wrapped protectively around her. "How's that, Love? Warm now?" He asked softly.

"Mmmmmm." She said as she cuddled a bit more into Klaus. "So…I guess it is my turn." She lifted her head up so she could look at him. "When you got that text message earlier…did she ask for the next available appointment?"

Klaus sighed. "Yes." He finally said. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"Then why didn't you give her tomorrow night?"

"Darling, I believe that is another question and…it is my turn." He said with a smirk.

Caroline sighed she bit her bottom lip and brought her face a bit closer to his. "Please." She whispered.

Klaus felt her lips slightly touch his as she spoke and it drove him insane. Caroline moved her head back a little bit but kept their faces close as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to see you tomorrow." He whispered. "Would you be angry with me if I kissed you?"

Caroline shook her head slowly. Klaus slowly moved closer until his lips were pressed to hers. He was about to pull away after a couple seconds but Caroline's hand found its way to the back of his neck; holding him where he was. Her tongue slipped in his mouth; exploring every square inch of it. Klaus' hand moved to her lower back and pushed her hips flush against him. Caroline moaned against his mouth.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. "We can't do this." Caroline said softly as she leaned her forehead against his.

Klaus sighed loudly. "I know." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Caroline shook her head. "Don't be." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. She pulled away and looked at him as she bit her bottom lip. She started to laugh knowing what it did to him when she would do that.

"We should probably get some sleep." Klaus said after a few minutes.

"Yea." She said softly.

Caroline started to move away from Klaus but he just held her tighter. "Where are you going?" He asked with a small smile. Klaus turned to lay on his back and pulled Caroline into his side. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. Klaus placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Sweetheart." He whispered.

"Good night." She replied.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This afternoon I originally sat down to write the next chapter of "I Would Wait A Lifetime For You" but had a bit of a writer's block and ended up writing over half this chapter since I didn't want to waste my son's naptime (I do a large portion of my writing during naps lol). I will try to go back to my other story tonight so you will hopefully get an update tomorrow! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Caroline woke up early the next morning and quietly snuck out of bed so she could call out of work. It was a little difficult to do since her and Klaus' bodies were tangled together when she woke up; but she managed to sneak out of his room without waking him.

After calling work she went back into his room and he was still sound asleep. She crawled back into bed slowly and laid next to him. She stared at his sleeping face for a few minutes; it took everything in her not to learn up a few inches and press her lips to his; he really had the most incredible lips. Once she began to feel like a creeper watching him sleep she snuggled in closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

The next time Caroline woke up she was alone in the bed. She stretched out her body then tossed the blankets off of her and went to find Klaus. She walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus cooking.

"Good morning, Love." He said as he looked up at her. "Have a seat I will get you some coffee. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

Klaus handed her a cup of hot coffee and she took a large sip. A few minutes later he placed two plates on the kitchen table and joined her. Caroline looked down at her plate and saw that he had made chocolate chip pancakes.

"You seemed to enjoy them at the reunion…"

Caroline looked up at him and smiled. "They are my favorite!" She paused. "Thank you. You didn't have to make me breakfast."

Caroline heard her phone going off from inside her purse. "It's been ringing quite a bit." Klaus said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Caroline stood up and went to get her phone. She sighed after looking at the screen "It's Kol." There were several missed calls and a few texts all from Kol. She sat back down and began to read the texts. _'I know you left your apartment with Klaus. We NEED to talk_.' She scrolled to the next one. _'Why the hell are you ignoring me?'_ She rolled her eyes and moved to the last text. _'It is 2 am you are not home, not answering your phone…where the hell are you!_' Caroline immediately got freaked out how in the world did he know she wasn't at home at two in the morning, had he been outside her apartment that whole time, did he go back and knock at her door in the middle of the night.

"Everything alright?" Klaus looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

Caroline shook her head and placed her phone on the table. "Um…Kol somehow knew that I wasn't home at two in the morning and was pretty mad." Klaus seriously wanted to strangle this asshole. He was glad Caroline would be staying with him again overnight but was already worrying about the next night since he had an appointment and he couldn't really cancel another one. Klaus stood up and picked up his plate than hers.

"Um…is breakfast over already?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Come on." He said as he led her back into his bedroom. "Get in bed." He said. "You deserve to relax today, so…we will start with breakfast in bed. Caroline smiled at him then crawled back into bed. Klaus handed her plate to her then got into bed next to her. They finished their breakfast in silence and Klaus put their plates on his nightstand. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. He looked over at Caroline and noticed she was staring at him. "What?" He asked with a low chuckle.

Caroline scooted closer to Klaus then swung her leg over him and pulled herself on top of him. She sighed and ran her fingers up and down his bare arms. "You look incredibly sexy when you don't have a shirt on." She said in a low voice. "And it is unbelievably distracting." She said with a small smile.

Caroline's head was just a few inches above Klaus' and he felt her breath on his lips. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip quickly. "Are you trying to tell me to put a shirt on?"

"No." Caroline said as she laughed. She ran her thumb across his bottom lip slowly and thought about her lips kissing his. She had the sudden urge to take his bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibble on it. She quickly shook the thought from her head. "I am just saying…it isn't fair." She said quietly. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" She asked.

"Of course not." He did his best to keep his hand off her body as she laid on top of him; and it was incredibly hard…no pun intended.

Caroline slowly slid herself off Klaus' body and stood up. "Can I borrow a shirt? I only brought work clothes with me."

Klaus stood up, he was thankful that his loose sweatpants hid his excitement. He pulled out a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile and headed into his bathroom.

She turned on the shower and quickly shed her clothes. She let the hot water fall over her body. She had always liked the water so hot it nearly burned her skin. She washed her hair with Klaus' shampoo then used his body wash to wash herself with. When she was done all she could smell was Klaus and it was turning her on a great deal. She pulled a towel out from the small closet and dried herself off. She slipped on his t-shirt; it hit her right at her thigh and figured it was fine to wear around the house with nothing underneath. She smiled to herself; part of her had hoped it would get Klaus a little worked up.

She walked back into his bedroom and he was lying in his bed flipping through the channels. She saw him glance over at her when she walked in the room but looked back at the television quickly when he saw her wearing only his shirt. She smiled; they have had sex countless times but now he seemed to be shy because she was in just a t-shirt.

"Anything good on?" She asked as she crawled back into bed and cuddled up next to him.

Klaus gently pushed her on her back and straddled her. "Do you know that you look incredibly sexy in my shirt?" He paused and leaned down to her ear. "And it is painfully distracting." He whispered.

Caroline felt his lips graze her ear as he spoke and the feeling caused her heart rate to increase. She took a minute to catch her breath then smiled. "Is that your way of telling me you want me to take it off?" She said with a small giggle; re-phrasing what he had said earlier.

Klaus let out a low growl that Caroline found very sexy. "Don't tempt me, Sweetheart." He placed a feather light kiss on her neck just below her earlobe. His lips on her skin for just those couple seconds gave her goose bumps and made her arch her back; pushing her chest and thighs flush against his body.

Caroline's body was craving Klaus and it was getting more and more difficult to deny the one thing she knew would satisfy her greatly. After another minute Klaus rolled off of her but pulled her close to him. Her shirt rode up exposing most of her butt and Klaus' hand rested on the exposed skin for a second before he realized and moved it higher on her back. Caroline unsuccessfully tried to hold back a giggle.

Klaus continued to flip through the channels but found nothing…daytime television was usually pretty bad. 'Do you want a back rub?" Klaus asked as he shut the television off and tossed the remote on his nightstand.

"Mmmmm." Caroline moaned softly with a smile. "I would _love_ a back rub." She pulled away from Klaus; immediately missing the warmth of his body, and turned on her belly making sure to fix her shirt so that she was covered.

Klaus straddled her once again and started to rub her shoulders then down her arms. He moved his hands to the center of her back and rubbed his thumbs deeply into her back. Caroline closed her eyes and let out a very soft moan. As Klaus continued to rub her back the shirt she was wearing kept creeping up her body; at first Klaus resisted looking but after a few minutes couldn't help glancing down from time to time to admire her perfect, round, creamy white ass.

Klaus ran his tongue over his lips as he thought about ripping his shirt off of her and pressing his body to hers. His pants were growing tighter; he took one of his hands off her back and adjusted himself a bit. Klaus placed his hands on his hips and massaged up to her lower back. He slid his hands up her sides and felt that her breasts were obviously not being restricted by a bra. His thoughts got away from him yet again as he began to think about running his tongue down her breast then taking her nipple gently between his teeth. Caroline let out another soft moan which made Klaus take his thoughts even further. He began to think about pushing himself into her; filling her with himself and watching her beautiful face as he pleasured her. Klaus' mouth became extremely dry and his heart rate was definitely up. He couldn't take these intense fantasies of Caroline, especially when she was in his bed wearing only his t-shirt. He has never wanted any woman as much as he wanted this woman. He knew that if he wanted to be with her the way he wanted he would have to find a new source of income.

It was dinner time and Klaus had ordered a pizza. He brought in a T.V. tray from the living room and placed the pizza on it. They had pretty much spent the entire day in the bedroom and they didn't plan on leaving now. Klaus handed Caroline a glass of wine then got into bed.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course, Love." He said before taking a sip of his wine than placing it on his nightstand.

She took a breath in and then let it out. "How did you…" She trailed off trying to figure out how to word her question. "How did you get into your line of work?" She asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

"I worked in the mail room of a small office and a woman that worked there asked me to attend a wedding with her because she didn't want to go alone. She paid me for my time then she ended up suggesting me to a friend who wanted me to attend a high school reunion and she asked me if I would consider making myself available for…sex. She told me to think about it and let her know my price. After a few weeks she had gave out my number and I got a couple more clients and I ended up quitting my job and after a few months I was finally able to afford to move into the city." He paused. "It was never something that I planned on doing, and when the woman first brought it up I thought she was insane. But when I got home I thought about it and knew it was the only way I was going to be able to move into the city and have the time to spend on my art."

"So…when you become a big time famous illustrator…you're planning on stopping?" She asked quietly.

Klaus laughed. "I am going to become famous?"

"You are extremely talented! Of course you will become rich and famous and probably forget all about me."

"I could never forget about you, Sweetheart." He said seriously as he looked over at her. He paused. "And yes, if I ever manage to get a permanent job with my art I will quit." He took a sip of wine. "It is actually an awful job and I hate every minute of it." He said quietly. "I look forward to a day where I can just get rid of my phone and not have to deal with all the dreadfully awful women that call me. But…I fear that day may never come." He grabbed his wine glass and gulped down the rest. "One good thing did come of this job though." He said looking over at her. Caroline was leaning against his headboard, her legs bent to the side, and his t-shirt barely covering the area he craved to be inside; she looked beautiful. "Meeting you." He said simply. His thoughts got away from him once again. He thought about kneeling down in front of her and slowly pushing her knees apart; fully exposing herself to him. He wanted to run his tongue down her center and suck on her small bundle of nerves; he fantasized about what her face would look like and the sounds that would come out of her mouth and it drove him insane Klaus ran his tongue over his lips as he thought about tasting her, then pushed the thoughts from his head and grabbed another slice of pizza.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #13! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**The next chapter will be continuing their night! ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy that you guys are still reading and enjoying this story as much as you were in the beginning! I find myself getting so into this story that I literally have to take breaks throughout the chapters I write to breathe and remember that this isn't real lol. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**

**CHAPTER 14**

Caroline and Klaus had finished their dinner some time ago and were lying in bed watching a movie each with a glass of red wine in their hands. Klaus was against his headboard with his legs out straight in front of him. His right hand was around Caroline's waist. Caroline was leaning slightly against Klaus; her knees were bent and resting against his legs. Caroline was still wearing Klaus' long sleeve t-shirt and Klaus had taken a shower and changed into a pair of navy blue sweatpants.

Klaus subconsciously dropped his hand a bit so it was now resting on her hip. He moved his thumb in small circles; every so often feeling a bit of skin because of the t-shirt moving. Klaus was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. Caroline sat up a bit so he could pull his hand from behind her and grab his phone. It was of course a new text message_. 'I would like an appointment ASAP._' Klaus pulled out his appointment book and then hit reply. '_Thursday_.' He hit send then scribbled down 'Lydia' in the vacant slot. Klaus shoved his book and phone back in his nightstand draw and made himself comfortable again on the bed. Caroline didn't move back to her original position and Klaus was more than a little disappointed by that.

The movie ended and Caroline turned to look at Klaus. "Have you ever had a friends with benefits relationship with anyone?"

Klaus was a little taken back by her random question but didn't really hesitate in his answer. "No." He paused trying to decide if he should ask why she wanted to know or ask her if she has had a relationship like that. "Why do you ask?" He decided on.

Caroline took the last sip of her wine and placed her glass on the nightstand that was on her side of his bed. "Well…" She said pushing herself closer to him. She swung her leg on top of him and used it to help pull herself on top of him. "We are obviously attracted to each other." She said softly before placing a feather light kiss on his cheek than trailed a few more up to his ear. "And I am incredibly horny." She whispered against his ear while she let her hips grind against his body. Caroline felt him harden beneath her and she let out a small giggle.

"This probably isn't a good idea." He said in a low voice. He couldn't help but slightly push his hips up causing her to feel his arousal right against her core. Caroline wasn't wearing pants or panties so the only thing stopping him from penetrating her at that exact moment was the thin cotton of his sweat pants. He was so close to being inside of her that he could feel the warmth of her insides through his pants as he once again lifted his hips up; this time feeling her folds spread apart for him to enter her.

Caroline moaned at the feeling of his large thick member pressing against her already wet core. She pulled the t-shirt from her body then tossed it to the floor and began to kiss his neck. "Don't you want to?" She whispered against his skin.

Klaus let out a low growl and slowly ran his hands up the sides of her body. He was trying to be rational but it was hard to think straight when Caroline was lying on top of him completely naked wanting exactly what he wanted. "Caroline." Her name came out more like a moan than him trying to tell her they had to stop.

Caroline continued to kiss his neck then moved back up to his ear. "Please" She whispered in his ear as she moaned softly. She hooked her fingers into his sweat pants and slowly pulled them down his body.

Klaus was done resisting. He wanted her plain and simple and he was ready to give in. He pulled his pants down the rest of the way and he saw that beautiful smile he liked so much appear on Caroline's face.

Caroline raked her nails down Klaus' chest as she sat up; still straddling him. She positioned herself over him and slowly slid down onto him. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline's the entire time. He loved the face she would first make when he would enter her. Caroline rocked her hips back and forth against Klaus; the feeling was exhilarating. Klaus gently grabbed her breasts, he took her nipples between his thumb and index finger and gently pinched them causing her to moan and arch her back. Caroline crawled up Klaus' body; still grinding her hips against his, she hovered over his face and smiled down at him. Klaus loved how her curly hair acted as a curtain around their faces. His eyes glanced down at her breasts hanging above him, bouncing around as she continued to move above him then looked back up at her and smiled.

After a few more minutes Klaus flipped them over so he was now on top of her. He pulled himself all the way out of her; a small pout appeared on her face and he smiled then kissed her gorgeous lips. He kissed down her body until he reached the area just below her belly button. He pushed open her legs and placed feather light kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Klaus ran his tongue up her center; savoring her taste. He flicked her tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue; this caused her to lift her hips towards him and moan. Klaus placed a hand on each of her thighs to hold her down as he continued to taste her insides. After a few minutes Klaus felt Caroline shudder. He ran his tongue up her core once more before crawling up her body. Klaus placed one hand on the bed beside Caroline's body to balance himself above her while his other hand was occupied by rubbing up and down her smooth skin. Caroline moaned his name loudly and Klaus couldn't handle it anymore; he had to be inside of her.

He reached down and grabbed his throbbing shaft then ran the tip between her folds. "Klaus…" Caroline moaned again. "Please." She breathed as she lifted her head to look at him for a brief second before falling back onto his pillows. Klaus was done teasing her. He slowly slid himself into her; keeping his eyes on her face the entire time.

Caroline's back arched as Klaus entered her. Her mouth fell open into a small 'O' shape, and a soft moan came from deep in her throat. Klaus remained still for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her; the moistness, the heat, the tightness around his pulsating manhood, it was an incredible feeling.

"Niklaus…" Caroline moaned as she gently grabbed on to his necklace and pulled him towards her mouth.

Klaus kissed her lips then smiled against them. "I enjoy you moaning my full name, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Klaus started to slowly slip in and out of her; Caroline's hips thrusting up each time causing him to sink deeper inside of her. "Faster." She whispered. Klaus complied immediately. He picked up the pace then reached his hand in between their two moist bodies until he found her tiny bundle of nerves and quickly but gently rubbed it with his fingertip.

"Ahhhh." Caroline called out. Klaus smiled and started to push into her a bit harder. He felt her body once again begin to shudder below him; he knew she was ready to orgasm. He closed his eyes for a brief second, he wasn't ready to reach his climax yet; he didn't want this to be over so soon. Caroline's eyes fell closed as her moans continued. Klaus brought his face down to hers.

"Open your eyes, Love." He whispered.

Caroline felt his lips move over hers as he spoke. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his. Caroline's orgasm washed over her entire body. Klaus felt the small shudders that came from her body as she reached her peak and found nothing sexier than Caroline's face; full of pleasure, at that moment. Once Caroline had finished and her breathing was somewhat under control Klaus flipped them back over so she was now on top of him.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She began to rock her hips against him and then placed a trail of warm kisses along his neck. Klaus rested his hands on her hips but let her stay in control of the speed.

Klaus didn't make too much noise during sex but when he would let out soft moans or when he would say her name with so much want in his voice it drove Caroline nuts.

Sometime later Caroline was just about to orgasm again; this time Klaus could not put his off. He placed his hand on Caroline's back and quickly but gently flipped them over once more. He brought Caroline to her orgasm and quickly followed. He pressed his forehead to hers and they just stared at each other while they tried to get their breathing under control.

Klaus pulled out of her; immediately missing the warmth of being inside of her. He rolled to his side of the bed and pulled her into his chest. Caroline turned so she could face him; she gave him a big smile and placed a soft kiss on his intoxicating lips. She placed her head under his neck and buried herself in his chest.

Cuddling after sex had always been a favorite of Caroline's and she was ecstatic that she was able to finally experience it with Klaus. Caroline quickly drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Klaus' arms. Klaus on the other hand stayed awake and drew small circles on her arm with his fingers. He listened to her slow even breathing as she continued to sleep soundlessly.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and pulled her in a bit tighter. "I wish I could be the kind of man that actually deserves you." He whispered to himself. After a while longer Klaus finally drifted off to sleep; still holding Caroline tightly in his arms.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She had no idea what time it was but the sun was up so it couldn't have been too early. She lifted her eyes up and noticed that Klaus was still sound asleep. She closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. A wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about spending the coming night alone in her own apartment. Klaus had an appointment which meant that some other woman would be enjoying his company…along with other parts of him. She knew that last night wasn't the best idea; even if it was the best sex she has had or could ever imagine having. But she knew that it made things even more complicated than they already where.

Klaus began to stir and Caroline opened her eyes to see if he was still sleeping. As soon as she looked up at him he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmmhmmm." She said as she cuddled back against him. "You are pretty comfortable." She said softly.

Caroline had no intention of getting out of bed a minute before she absolutely had to. Klaus felt the absolute same way; he tightened his arms around her and trailed his fingers long her arm causing goose bumps to appear.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. "No. That's from you."

Klaus smiled at the involuntary reaction and continued to move his fingers along her skin.

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review!**_

_**This chapter is a bit shorter than my others but I wanted to get this up before I head to bed and it seemed like a good place to end. I will get to work on #15 and have it up ASAP!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't think your guys realize how happy your reviews make me! Seriously when I read them my whole day gets 100x better! Thank you for taking the time to review and of course for reading my story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 15**

Neither of them was ready to get back to reality. Caroline was still snuggled into Klaus' chest and Klaus still had his arms protectively around Caroline's body.

"I should probably start getting my things together." Caroline said softly. "I don't want to take up your entire day." Klaus said nothing in response but he tightened his hold on her as if telling her not to get up. Caroline lifted her head up so she could look into his eyes. "We can't stay in bed all day." She said with a smile.

"Why not?" He asked immediately.

Caroline giggled and buried her head back into his chest. She placed a few light kisses on his chest. Klaus closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin.

Sometime later they finally managed to pull themselves away from each other and get out of bed. Caroline pulled on the t-shirt she had borrowed from Klaus the night before and Klaus stepped into his sweatpants.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Klaus asked?

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm not very hungry."

Klaus took a breath in then let it out. He was still not comfortable with the idea of her leaving and spending the night alone at her apartment with Kol lurking around. "You could stay here again tonight…if you want."

"You have an appointment tonight." Caroline said.

"I know. But if you didn't want to spend the night at your place…"

"I am going to have to go back there eventually. I probably shouldn't put it off any longer. I'll be fine." She said with a small smile. Klaus could tell she was still a bit nervous to go back there but if she didn't want to stay there wasn't much he could do. "I am going to get the rest of my things together. I will be ready in a few minutes and you can take me home whenever you are ready."

Klaus knew something was bothering her; she wasn't being her usual self. He knew it was the fact that he had an appointment tonight and he felt awful about it. This is exactly why he didn't want to have a physical relationship with her; he didn't want to see her getting hurt when he had to work. But honestly he didn't regret anything. Last night had been the best night in his life and he wished every night could be exactly like it.

Klaus pulled up to Caroline's apartment building and insisted on coming up stairs with her to check and see if everything was alright. Once he took a look around and convinced himself that she was safe he got ready to leave.

"Please call or text me if he shows up." He paused as he placed his hands on her arms. "I will keep my phone by me all night." He promised. Caroline gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He placed a feather light kiss on her cheek and reluctantly headed for the door.

After Klaus left Caroline decided to get some cleaning done since she had been neglecting that for quite some time.

Klaus went home and hesitantly began to get ready for his appointment. He was at least thankful that he didn't have to sit through a dinner with her first; he was just meeting her at some motel. He threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt, then grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed out the door.

Klaus pulled into the first vacant parking spot he found and sat in his car for a moment; he felt awful. He had a woman that he honestly cared about sitting alone at her apartment and here he was at a motel getting ready to have sex with a stranger for a few hundred dollars. He glanced at the time, let out an aggravated sigh, then got out of the car and headed to the room number she texted him with earlier.

Klaus knocked at the door and Julie answered a few seconds later. She was wearing a leopard print bra and a black G-string. Klaus wasn't surprised she answered the door like that, she was anything but shy.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Klaus said as he walked in. Julie wasted no time with small talk she immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. She wasn't too into kissing so he was at least thankful for that.

Klaus was barely paying attention and next thing he knew he was down to his boxers and she was on the bed fully naked. He honestly didn't know how he was going to go through with this when all he was thinking about was Caroline and how much he hated himself at this very moment.

Julie had her orgasm and not a second later Klaus was searching for his clothes. His eyes were filled with water and he was trying as hard as he could to hold back the tears.

"Your money is on the dresser." Julie said as she grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand.

Klaus grabbed the envelope and quickly made his way out of the motel and back to his car. He leaned his head back against the headrest and let the tears fall. He was so disgusted with himself and he didn't know how he would ever be able to look Caroline in the eye again. She deserved so much more than this.

He finally made it back to his apartment and immediately jumped in the shower. It was his usual routine after having an appointment with a client. All except Caroline…he never felt the need to shower after their appointments. He scrubbed every inch of his body twice trying to wash off the entire night. When he was done he stood under the shower head and let the hot water pour over his body.

After his shower he tossed on a pair of boxer briefs and climbed into bed. A few minutes later his cell phone went off with a new text and he hoped it wasn't a client. _'Just wanted to say good night._' It was Caroline and Klaus almost broke down at the guilt that washed over him again. He hit reply. _'Good night, Sweetheart. I miss you.'_ He hit send and laid down keeping his phone beside him on the bed.

It was warm in her apartment so Caroline picked out a pair of light pink with dark pink polka dot panties and matching tank for pajamas; she got dressed then climbed into bed. She grabbed her phone and smiled at the new text. She really wanted to hear his voice before she went to sleep but she had no real reason to call him and she didn't want to sound pathetic by saying she just wanted to hear his voice. _'I miss you too.'_ I hit send and pulled the blankets close to my body.

It was around two in the morning when Caroline was woken up by loud knocking at the door. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door quickly looking through the peep hole. It was Kol. She rolled her eyes and took a step back. She took a breath in and then slowly let it out.

"What do you want Kol?" She called out.

"I want you to open this door! Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" He wasn't being loud so at least her neighbors wouldn't hear that she associated with crazy people.

"I know what you did. I know that you told the president of the company we were dating even before you met me. That is just creepy Kol and I really don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Caroline I am not leaving until you open the door and talk to me face to face."

"Kol, it's two in the morning. I am not opening this door."

I sighed. I know Klaus told me to call him if Kol showed up but I really didn't want to bug him this late at night.

"Well…I am not leaving."

Caroline noticed her doorknob move. She couldn't believe he was checking to see if she locked the door. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone off her bed. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped when she landed on Klaus then hit call.

"Caroline." Klaus said only half awake. "Are you alright?" He asked immediately.

"I am sorry I woke you…"

"Caroline its fine." He said a bit more awake now. "What is wrong?"

"Kol is here. I told him I wasn't opening the door and he said he wasn't going to leave." She paused. "My doors are locked though so…"

"I am leaving now. Stay on the phone with me alright? He said as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys.

"You really don't have to." She said.

"I am already in my car, Sweetheart."

Caroline could tell that he had a smile on his face when he said it and that made her smile too.

Klaus arrived at Caroline's apartment; just now realizing that he had not grabbed a shirt on his way out. He quickly made his way into the building and up to Caroline's apartment. Kol was still standing in front of Caroline's door; anger rushed over Klaus.

"You need to leave." He said simply.

Kol turned to look at Klaus and just rolled his eyes. "I don't _need_ to do anything."

"Hey, come on. It's after two in the morning. You need to leave her alone. When she wants to talk to you she will." Klaus managed to keep his voice under control.

Kol walked over to Klaus and stopped when he was directly in front of him. "I don't believe this concerns you."

Klaus looked down and let out a small laugh at Kol trying to be intimidating then looked back at him. "It is definitely my business when you come to the house of a friend of mine at two in the morning trying to get them to let you in."

"Just because she happens to be sleeping with you this week doesn't mean that you need to concern yourself with every aspect of her life."

Klaus shook his head. He had remand calm and controlled his temper but that was all over. Klaus punched Kol in the face; he had to admit…it felt good to finally punch him.

Kol whipped the blood from his nose and looked back at Klaus. Klaus was prepared for him to hit him back but he never did. "This isn't over." Kol said. "Caroline." He called a little louder. "I will see you later." He walked down the hall towards the elevators without looking back.

After he was out of sight Klaus lightly knocked on the door. "Sweetheart, he's gone it's just me."

Caroline unlocked and opened the door to let Klaus inside. Klaus immediately noticed her outfit and couldn't help but notice how her nipples were slightly visible through her thin tank top.

"Thank you for coming." She said as she closed the door and locked it.

Another thing Klaus liked about her outfit was how her incredibly short shorts let the bottom of her ass hang out. Klaus thought they were more like panties than actual shorts. "Of course, Love." He said pulling himself from his thoughts about her clothing choice. "I can stay if you want." He offered.

Caroline laughed. "You don't have to."

"I want to." He said taking a few steps towards her.

"Alright." She paused. "Come on, let's get to bed then."

Caroline and Klaus headed to her room and both got into bed. "I liked your pajamas." Klaus said with a smirk while they were getting comfortable.

Caroline laughed. "Thanks. They are comfortable."

"And sexy." Klaus said as he trailed his fingers along the sliver of skin that was exposed between her tank and boy shorts.

His touch gave Caroline goose bumps like it did so many times before. But she couldn't bring herself to even kiss him after knowing he had been with another woman probably less than three hours ago. Caroline turned on her belly pulled the blankets around her. "Good night." She said as she laid her head down on her soft pillow.

Klaus was a little disappointed with her reaction but he couldn't blame her. She knew what he had been doing earlier and he didn't blame her if she wanted to forget everything and just go with being friends with _no_ benefits. "Sweet dreams, Love." He said softly. He laid his head down and just watched her drift off to sleep. He was falling in love with this woman and it scared the hell out of him.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the little peek at one of Klaus' clients! Please review and let me know what you think! **_

_****Be sure to check out the photo album that goes along with this story! - /MoreThanThisKlarolineStory**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter; your reviews always make me smile and I appreciate you all for taking the time to write them!**_

**CHAPTER 16**

The next morning Klaus' eyes slowly opened and he looked down at Caroline who had somehow managed to end up cuddling up against his side during the night; not that he was complaining. He stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes; she had kicked off the blankets during the night as well so thanks to her barely there pajamas he has an excellent view of her body. Her thin tank top was pushed up above her belly button; exposing her creamy white flat stomach. He let out a small breath and closed his eyes.

Another hour passed before Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She noticed her close proximity to Klaus and scooted away a bit; careful not to wake him. She gently placed her head on her pillow and stared at him for a moment. The blankets were down at his knees and his sweatpants were low on his hips. Her eyes climbed up his body and admired his bare chest that she loved to stare at almost as much as she liked to run her fingers along it.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Klaus said with his eyes still closed.

Caroline smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

Klaus turned on his side and placed his hand under his head; keeping his eyes shut while doing so. "I have been awake for about an hour."

Caroline turned on her side and smiled. "So you have just been lying here for the past hour."

"Mmhmmm." He said with a smile.

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Caroline finally broke the silence. "I want you to quit your job." She said softly.

Klaus opened his eyes for the first time in an hour. "Caroline…" He paused and glanced away before looking back at her. "I can't, we already talked about that…"

Caroline looked down and began to play with his necklace then back up at him. "I know you can't afford to live in the city unless you continue with your job so I was thinking…" She said with a small smile. "Why don't you just move in with me?"

"Caroline, I can't just move in with you and hope one day my art will get me a permanent job." He said with a small fake laugh.

"Why not? You are going to make a decent amount from the book you are illustrating so that will be enough to live off of for a while if we split things. "Come on." She said. "Personally I think it is a brilliant idea and you should be thanking me." She said with a small smile. Caroline could tell he was about to say no again but she stopped him. "Will you just…" She scooted closer to him and bit her bottom lip; something that she knew drove him a little crazy. "Will you just promise me that you will think about it? Please?"

"Thank you for the offer, Sweetheart. I am grateful that you would even suggest it." He paused. "But…I can't."

She scooted closer leaving the space between them nonexistent. She placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I promise I am not that awful to live with." She whispered.

Klaus let out a chuckle. "Oh Sweetheart." He paused and enjoyed as Caroline placed a few more kisses in various spots along his jaw. "You are making in incredibly hard to refuse."

"Good." She said pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Now what exactly can I do to make it impossible to say no?" She said with a small smile. Klaus' phone went off with a new text message. "Tell them you quit." Caroline whispered against his ear.

Klaus enjoyed the feeling of her lips sliding across his ear as she spoke but he wouldn't let himself get caught up in the moment. He knew his appointment the night before hurt her very much. "We should probably be serious, and have a discussion about what is going on between us."

Caroline pulled away but kept their bodies close. "I am being one hundred percent serious. I want you to move in with me and quit your job." She paused. "I will get dressed right now and we can go pack up your apartment." Klaus sighed and looked away from her. Caroline rolled herself on top of him and grabbed his face with her hands so he had to look her in the eye. "Just say yes." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Do you have a lease…is that what is stopping you?"

Klaus shook his head. "That isn't what is stopping me. I have a month to month lease so it's technically up in two weeks." He paused. "What if the money from this job runs out and I still haven't found work?" He asked quietly. "And how do you know I am not an absolute horror to live with?"

"We will worry about that when and if it even comes up. And I doubt you are that bad." She said with a small smile. She could tell he was growing weaker in saying no to her.

"How about this…" He said with a sigh. "I will work for the next two weeks and we will try out living together…if it works I won't renew my lease and I will quit if it doesn't…"

"It will." She said immediately.

"And I think I should sleep on the couch until the two weeks is up."

"Um…definitely not." She said with a small pout.

"Caroline." He said seriously.

"Niklaus." She said mocking his tone.

Klaus smiled slightly at her use of his full first name. "I am not going to go to an appointment then come home and share a bed with you." He paused. "I have a few appointments this week and then the following week I only have Monday and Tuesday booked so I won't book anything else for that week unless we find out this is not going to work." He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "But I must insist on sleeping on the couch."

Caroline sighed. She got him to agree to at least try living together so he would be able to eventually quit, and she figured she would have to be happy with that for now. "Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Monday morning; Klaus had spent the night before on the couch like they had agreed on. Caroline was quickly getting dressed for work. She slipped out of her bedroom and noticed that Klaus was still peacefully sleeping on the couch. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly left the apartment and headed to her car.

She was not looking forward to seeing Kol but she couldn't call out of work again, she was going to have to face him eventually. She walked directly to her office and shut the door behind her. She of course went right to her computer and checked her email. She had one from the President of the company saying that he spoke with Kol and told him if he left quietly he would not make a big deal and fire him. His last day would be Wednesday. Caroline was glad she wouldn't have to avoid him for much longer around the office. He phone buzzed with a new message. _'So you just sneak out in the early hours of the morning without saying a word to your possible roommate?'_ Caroline laughed as she read the message and hit reply. 'Well maybe if you were sleeping in the bedroom you would have gotten a goodbye kiss. ;)'. She hit send and placed her phone back on her desk.

It was already after lunch and Caroline was just about to thank god that she hadn't run into Kol the whole first half of the day when her office door opened and he walked inside.

Caroline sighed. "What do you want Kol?" She said.

"I just came to have a little chat…nothing too important." He said as he made himself comfortable and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Caroline's desk. "I just wanted to ask you if you found something strange.

Caroline placed her pen down on her desk a little more loudly then normal and looked up at him. "What." She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could tell me if something was just a coincidence or not…"

"Kol." Caroline said in an aggravated tone.

"Yes, I know you are busy so I will just get to the point."

"Please." Caroline said.

"Is it a coincidence that you recommended Klaus for the illustrator job when there is obviously something going on between the two of you?"

Caroline shook her head and laughed. "What are you talking about; I didn't even meet him until he came in for his interview."

"You're lying." He said softly as he stood up. "And the fact that you are lying about when you met him proves that you were in fact sleeping with him before the interview." He laughed. "Well, I am sorry to have taken up so much of your time this afternoon." He said as he walked to the door. "I will see you later, Sweetheart."

After Kol left Caroline let out a sigh. She hoped that he wouldn't try to do anything with what he thought he knew. She in no way recommended Klaus for the job because she was sleeping with him; he was truly the most talented. She dropped her head in her hands and shook it back and forth. She thought about texting Klaus but knew that would only make him worry; she wasn't even sure anything would come of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus was meeting a new client as his appointment that night. He decided it would probably be better if he was gone when before Caroline got home, he really didn't want to have any awkwardness before he left. He arrived at the restaurant almost thirty minutes early so he decided to wait in his car for a little while then head inside.

When Klaus finally decided to get out of the car he went inside and gave his name. The hostess showed him to his table and handed him a menu. He didn't need to look at the menu since he always ordered the same thing when he met clients here. He let out a sigh and waited for his client to arrive.

"Oh my god! Nik?"

Klaus' head shot up when he heard his name and stared into the face of someone he hadn't seen in years. 'Michelle." He said barely above a whisper. He couldn't believe that it was her; his high school best friend that he was in love with for the better part of school. She looked beautiful of course. She wore a short dark green dress and her medium brown curly hair fell past her shoulders.

"I am in shock." She said as she sat down. The hostess handed her a menu and then walked away. It was at that moment that I realized she was my client. "When my friend made me the appointment and didn't tell me your name until an hour ago and I wondered…but never expected it to be you." She said with a smile. "How have you been?"

Klaus was still in a bit of shock to see her but managed to speak after a few seconds. "Uh…fine. How about yourself?"

"Pretty good." She paused. "Well, obviously since I made an appointment I am not that good." She said with a small laugh.

"So, I know this wasn't what you were expecting…so we can just forget…"

"What? No. This is better. I was worried about going through with this with a complete stranger. Now I know you aren't some psycho path…it makes me a little more comfortable." She said before flipping the menu open.

Klaus watched Michelle scan the menu he had never come across a client he had known before so he didn't really have a rule about it but he was pretty sure it was not a good idea to continue the evening any further. "Look, Michelle." He said after taking another sip of his drink. "I really don't think it is a good idea if we take this any further."

Michelle looked up at him with a confused face which surprised Klaus because how could she not think this was a horrible idea. "I don't understand."

"It's just not a good idea to get involved with this type of thing with someone you know." He said slowly. He really wasn't sure what to say and that is what ended up coming out of his mouth.

"Well." She said as she placed her menu down. "It's not like we have seen each other in what…almost ten years." She paused and smiled. "I am sure it will be fine."

As they ate Klaus reluctantly explained his rules to her even though he was hoping to be done with this business after the next week and a half. After eating they left the restaurant and headed to a nearby hotel. Michelle didn't give a reason for not wanting to go to her place and he didn't ask, he wanted this night to be over as quick as possible. He was beyond uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Michelle unlocked the door to her room and the two went inside. As soon as they walked inside she slipped off her heels and sat on the large king size bed. "Are you usually this shy with your clients?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry." Klaus said as he took a seat on the bed beside her but not too close. He had fantasized about having sex with her countless times when he was a teenager and it was just awkward now.

"Don't be." She said. "It's cute." She whispered as she leaned in and grabbed his lips with her own. Michelle pulled away and pulled her dress off before tossing it on the floor.

Klaus tried his best to move the night along as best he could. He hated doing this to Caroline and wondered if he should just tell her he decided to quit right away. After Michelle was finished (Klaus refused to let himself get any satisfaction from her.) Klaus climbed out of bed and began to gather his clothes.

"You should stay over." She said as she watched him pull on his pants.

"Sorry, I can't." He said simply.

Michelle gave him a small pout before tossing the blankets off of her and getting up to grab her purse.

_**Well, there is Chapter #16; I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review – Let me know if you think Caroline is going to tell Klaus about what Kol said, or if Klaus is going to tell Caroline about his new client being his high school best friend/big time crush.**_

_**Story Photo Album = /MoreThanThisKlarolineStory**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am so sorry about the wait for this next chapter…I have been a bit caught up in my other stories and real life! Lol But anyway…ENJOY Chapter #17!**_

_**Since it has been a few days here is a little re-cap of the last chapter – **__Kol confronted Caroline about Klaus getting the job because they were sleeping together. Caroline hasn't told Klaus yet and is worried Kol may try and get Klaus fired. Klaus met with a new client and it ended up being Michelle; his high school best friend/crush. They had sex and he left right after hating himself for what he did to Caroline and is thinking about just quitting now instead of waiting but is worried Caroline will be hurt that he had sex with a client that he had known before hand._

**CHAPTER 17**

When Klaus got back to Caroline's apartment he went straight to the bathroom and took an intensely hot shower. After washing up he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. He walked out of the bathroom and could see that Caroline's bedroom light was on; her door was closed but he could see the light through the cracks. He paused and let out a sigh before heading to the living room and curling up on the couch

He honestly thought he would be able to go through with it and have it just be like every other time. But it wasn't it was wrong and he knew it from the beginning but he wanted to get as much money as he could before quitting so he wouldn't have to be some loser boyfriend that relied on his girlfriend to pay for things. No instead he was the loser who slept with random women while the woman he truly cared about sat at home and waited for him. He was going to quit and that was all there was to it…that is if she still wanted him to live there after finding out that he slept with his high school crush. He rubbed his hand over his face. He hated himself for what he did; it took him almost two hours to finally relax enough to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline heard Klaus come in then heard the shower going. She hoped that he would come and say good night to her before heading back to the living room but after a few minutes went buy after hearing the bathroom door open she gave up hope and shut off her light. She pulled the blankets up to her neck; she missed cuddling with Klaus. She was so stressed about Kol, she knew if she told Klaus that he would want to keep his…night job a bit longer just in case and she really wanted him to quit. But she knew it was being dishonest if she didn't tell him. She sighed and closed her eyes; trying her best to relax. After a while she finally drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline's alarm went off at the usual time of six in the morning. She groaned and kicked the blankets off as she slowly sat up and stretched out her back. She reached over and hit the top of her alarm clock to shut it off. After finally dragging herself from her bed she jumped in the shower.

Caroline was dressed with a few minutes to spare. She was not a morning person so she always set her alarm for the latest she could. She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the draw in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

_Good Morning!_

_If you are not busy today I thought we could have lunch. Text or call me when you get up!_

_-Caroline_

She folded up the paper then wrote 'KLAUS' on the outside in big letters and left it in the middle of the kitchen table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus woke up and felt even worse than he did before he fell asleep. He laid on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and grabbing some orange juice. He spotted the note on the table and sat down as he unfolded it. After reading it he tossed it on the table. He knew the moment he saw her…the moment he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw her smile at him he would want to fling himself off the nearest building for what he did last night.

He wasn't sure why last night had been so different. That was a lie. He knew it was different because he used to fantasize about having sex with Michelle on a daily basis back in high school and last night when he actually slept with her he felt like it was not just business…even though he had absolutely no feelings for Michelle what so ever.

He got up and walked into the living room. He grabbed his phone and opened a new message. 'I would love to have lunch with you, Sweetheart.' He hit send and decided to tell her everything at lunch and see if she would be alright with him quitting immediately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline scanned her eyes over the menu as she tapped her foot against the pole of the table. She took a sip of her soda and looked up. She smiled when she saw Klaus walking towards the table.

"Hey." She said as he took a seat across from her.

"Hi." He said. He picked up the menu and began to look it over.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and continued to stare at him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." When he didn't say anything she decided to continue. "I was hoping you would come say goodnight to me when you got home last night."

Klaus moved his eyes from the menu to her face. "I didn't know if you were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you." He said simply before going back to perusing the menu.

They ordered their lunch and the waitress took their menus. Klaus looked around them and was grateful that they weren't surrounded by other people. "So I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

Caroline didn't like the tone of his voice and it worried her at how nervous he was acting. "Alright." She said quietly before taking another sip of her soda. "Go ahead."

"Last night I had an appointment with a new client. I was waiting for her at the restaurant and when she sat down I discovered that it was Michelle."

"Michelle as in…"

Klaus nodded. "My friend form high school."

"The friend you were in love with." Caroline said clarifying things.

"Look I feel awful. I don't even know what to say exactly…"

Caroline dropped her eyes and picked a place on the table to stare at. "So, you slept with your high school crush last night and you feel bad because you enjoyed it?" Caroline paused. "Did you really find it necessary to talk about this here in a public restaurant?" She was beginning to get upset and she didn't want to cause a scene so she looked away from him again and took a few deep breaths in and out.

"That is not why I feel awful. I feel absolutely nothing for her." He said quietly but his voice was strong. "I feel awful because I shouldn't be doing this at all let alone with people I knew back in high school." I paused. "I want to stop…right now. I will send out a mass text right now if you tell me you still want me to live with you. I won't disrespect you like this anymore." He leaned back in his chair and nervously awaited her answer.

"I won't lie and say that you sleeping with her doesn't bother me. You sleeping with anyone but me bothers me." She paused and sighed. "I believe you that you don't have feelings for her." She paused again. "And I don't think we should pick up where we left off. You should probably continue to sleep on the couch and we can start over. That is if you still want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I talked to Kol at work yesterday. He thinks that I recommended you for the job because I am sleeping with you." She paused but Klaus remained silent. "He never said he was threatening me but…I don't know for sure that he won't try and use the information against us."

Klaus shook his head and pulled out his phone. "If I get pulled off the book as illustrator I will get another job." He said as he typed. "I will make it work." He continued to type then placed his phone on the table. "It's done." He said with a smile.

"Just like that?" She asked.

"Yes, Love. And I apologize that I didn't do it the moment you asked me to move in with you. I should have never done that to you."

Caroline was quiet for a few minutes and Klaus was a bit worried by it. "So what if Michelle calls you?"

Her question was interrupted as the waitress brought over their food. Once she was gone Caroline looked up at Klaus and waited for him to respond.

"The only person I am interested in is you." He said honestly. "If she calls I will simply send her a text repeating what I just sent to everyone."

Caroline gave him a small smile. And they ate their lunch in silence. "Do you want to order take-out for dinner and rent a movie tonight? She asked as they paid for the bill and got ready to leave.

"Sure." He stepped in front of her and opened the door for her. "What do you want to see I will rent something before you get home?

"Anything is fine."

Klaus walked Caroline to her car and they smiled at each other before she drove off. She got back to her office and started the rest of her day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus went to the nearest Red Box location and began to go through the movies. He ended up picking 'Breaking Dawn'. He remembered seeing a couple of the twilight books in her living room the night before so he knew she was a fan. He also picked 'Underworld'. He thought a good horror movie would be a good opportunity for him to get to hold her for at least an hour and a half.

Once he got back to Caroline's apartment he decided to clean up a bit for her. He did the dishes, cleaned up the kitchen and living room and vacuumed. His phone beeped with a new text message he knew at least some of his clients would probably text him and ask what was going on. He picked up his phone and hit the button. '_Hey, I just got your message. I know you aren't going to be doing it as a job anymore and I think that is great. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight._' It was Michelle. He hit reply and immediately typed. '_Sorry, I am not interested_.' Then hit send. About an hour past before his phone beeped again; it was Michelle. 'Just as friends…for now anyway.' Klaus put his phone back down, he thought it was best if he just ignores her messages from now on, eventually she would get it, he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment; she was exhausted and couldn't wait until get out of her work clothes and curl up on the couch and watch a movie.

"Hey." She said as she walked inside and saw Klaus in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

She looked around the apartment then back at him. "Did you clean?" She asked; a little bit of surprise in her voice.

"I did." He paused. "I ordered a pizza and the movie is in the DVD player." He said handing her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." She said before taking a sip.

"How was your day?" He asked as he placed his glass of wine on the table beside him.

Caroline sighed. "Long." She let out a small fake laugh. "On the plus side I didn't run in to Kol all day."

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to look. "That is the pizza, go sit in the living room." He said working over to the door.

Caroline took another large sip of her wine. "I am going to go change first." She disappeared down the hall to her bedroom and quickly stripped off her uncomfortable work clothes. She grabbed a red tank top from her dresser and pulled it down over her head then grabbed a pair of blue shorts with small cherries on them and stepped into them. She tossed her hair up into a high messy bun then made her way to the living room.

Caroline sat on the couch and grabbed the fleece blanket on the back of the couch so she could wrap it around herself. "So, did any of your clients respond with hate messages?" She asked as she grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"Just Michelle." He said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Really?" She paused. "You think since it was her first appointment she wouldn't have cared as much."

Klaus took a small breath in then let it out. "Actually she wanted to just meet up as friends…"

"Oh." Caroline said. Klaus could see that she was not comfortable with the whole thing. "So, are you going to hang out with her?" She asked trying her best to sound casual about it.

"Caroline." He said in a serious tone as he turned towards her. "I want nothing to do with her. I really want things to work between us, Sweetheart." He said with a small smile. "Shall we begin the movie?"

"Yea, sure." She said softly. "Oh so what did you rent?"

"Breaking Dawn."

"Seriously?" She said half laughing. "You are going to watch a Twilight movie with me." Klaus only shrugged his shoulders. "Most men wouldn't do that."

"Well I also got another movie."

"What?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Underworld."

"Oh…great." She said with a fake smile. Klaus just laughed and turned on the movie.

The movie ended and they had finished their pizza and were each almost done with their second glass of wine.

"Well that wasn't sooooo bad." Klaus said as he grabbed the pizza box and went to dispose of it in the kitchen. When he came back into the living room he grabbed the next movie and put it on. He flipped the light off before sitting back down on the couch.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked. She lifted the blanket a bit and scooted over so she was right next to Klaus. She spread the blanket over the both of them and let her knees fall so they were being propped up by his leg.

"It's really not that scary, Love." He said with a small laugh.

Klaus hit the play button on the remote and after a few minutes of previews the movie began. Klaus was a bit stiff and not as comfortable as he had been in the past with Caroline so close to him. He still felt guilty for what he did but he really didn't know how or even if he could make it up to her. About half way through the movie; after she had cuddled into him a few times he finally put his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip. He forced himself not to move his fingers against her smooth skin.

Caroline smiled when Klaus finally gave in and put his arm around her. She was still a little weirded out about what happened with Michelle and the fact that she wanted to get together with him after finding out he was quitting; but she really liked Klaus and now that he was done with his job she really wanted to give them a chance together.

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter #17. Please remember to review!**_

_**Pictures for the story**__** - /MoreThanThisKlarolineStory**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **_

_**There are going to be about 5 more chapters to this story and probably an epilogue. I have an outline for each chapter written so I am hoping updates will be somewhat fast (as long as my son is cooperative lol).**_

**CHAPTER 18**

The movie ended and Klaus reached for the remote that was lying on the table beside the couch and turned off the television. He looked down and saw that Caroline was still fast asleep. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie but decided not to wake her since he knew she was exhausted from work and plus a small part of him missed having her cuddled up sleeping in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was draped over him while his arm was wrapped around her.

He carefully got up and picked her up bridal style; very careful not to wake her, and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her in the center of her bed and brought the blankets up to her chest. He stared at her for a few moments then left her room to go to sleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain storm was picking up; the thunder was getting louder and the flashes of lightening were getting brighter. After the second or third really big bang of thunder Caroline's eyes popped open and she immediately pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

She had always loved the rain but was not a fan of thunder and lightning. She started to count the amount of seconds between the lightning and thunder; it was something her dad had always done with her when she made him stay in her room with her during a storm but she knew it was just something to take her mind off her fears and she honestly didn't care how far away the storm was right now she just wanted it to end. She let out a small sigh and stared at her off white ceiling; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until the storm passed so it was useless to even try.

She contemplated reading for a while but even getting lost in her book world didn't help during thunder storms. Same with the television and radio. She continued to lie there until the next loud bang of thunder sounded. She tossed her blankets off her body and quietly walked into her living room.

Klaus was lying on his back the blue fleece blanket was at his knees; fully exposing his dark blue sweatpants and naked chest. One arm rested on his toned stomach, the other was behind his head. Caroline couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds. She knelt on the floor by his head and gently ran her hand along his arm. He stirred a little but didn't wake.

She leaned in closer to him and stopped when she was just above his ear. "Klaus." She whispered as she ran her fingers down his arm again.

This time Klaus moved a bit more and his eyes slowly opened. "Is something wrong?" He asked immediately. Klaus sat up and Caroline squeezed herself onto the couch next to him.

"Yes." She said. "How can you sleep with all that thunder?" She said grabbing his blue fleece blanket and pulling it towards her.

Klaus laughed and ran his hand over his face. "I take it you are not a fan of thunder storms."

"Who is?" She said.

"I actually enjoy them." He said with a small smile.

"Well I guess that makes you an excellent thunder buddy." She said with a small laugh as she cuddled closer to him; letting her fingers graze across his chest as she draped her arm around him.

Klaus pulled his arm out from between them and wrapped it around her back pulling her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head then rested his head on top of hers.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the thunder and lightning stopped. Caroline tilted her head up and looked at Klaus. "Sorry for waking you." She said softly with a small smile.

Klaus leaned his head down so his nose was brushing against her cheek. "Don't be ridiculous, Sweetheart." He said softly. He captured her lips with his own for a passion filled kiss. Caroline turned and pressed her body flush against Klaus'. He smiled slightly against her lips and let his fingers get lost in her soft hair.

Caroline's body craved more contact from him. Without breaking the kiss she swung one of her legs across him and sat on his lap; straddling him. She slightly moved her hips against him and could feel the evidence of his arousal through his thin cotton sweatpants.

Klaus let his hands land on her thighs; which were fully exposed thanks to her incredibly short shorts. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm body on top of his, he loved the feeling of her soft skin and of course her lips on his; he had missed and craved it all these past couple days.

Caroline pulled her lips from his; causing him to immediately miss her distinctive taste. She gave him a small smile causing him to smile in return. She stood up in front of him and he instantly missed the heat of her body. Caroline slowly peeled her tank top from her body and tossed it on the floor by her feet. Klaus stared at her and noticed how her beautifully formed breasts bounced as they were released from her tank top. She hooked her fingers under the waist band of her shorts and pushed them down; letting them fall to the floor. Klaus' breath caught in the back of his throat as he looked at how perfect she looked standing before him completely bare; the moonlight causing her silky white skin to glow. She stepped out of her shorts and took a couple steps so she was standing between Klaus legs. Leaned down and placed her hands on his knees then let the slide up to his thighs. She grabbed the waist band of his sweatpants and began to tug on them. Klaus lifted his hips and she pulled them from his body; tossing them on the floor with her clothes.

Caroline climbed back onto Klaus' lap and let her hands roam his bare chest; causing him to let out a deep moan. He gently covered her firm plump breasts with the palms of his hands. He cupped them in his hands as he gently squeezed. He felt her nipples harden against his hand and let his thumb run over them, causing her to moan. She began to place slow soft kisses along his jaw line then moved down to his neck.

Klaus couldn't control his hands as they rested on her hips and positioned her over his throbbing length. Caroline of course let him move her willingly and when she was in the position he wanted she slowly slid her body down onto him. Klaus tossed his head back and rested it on the back of the couch as she rocked her body against his. After a few moments Caroline pulled away from Klaus causing him to growl with disapproval. She let out a small giggle and bit her bottom lip. She moved off of him completely and laid her head on the arm of the couch facing him. She let her legs fall open and kept her eyes locked on his.

It took Klaus only seconds before his body was covering hers. He slowly pushed into her and she arched the lower half of her body upwards to take all of him in. He let his fingers stroke her cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled at him while he continued to move above her. Klaus other hand ran up and down the side of her body; feeling and memorizing every inch of skin and every curve.

Their bodies were hot and moist, their breathing quick and shallow. Klaus felt Caroline's body begin to slightly shutter and he knew that was a sign that she was close to her release. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were weak against his as she tried to breathe through the intense feeling of her upcoming climax. After just a few more minutes ripples of ecstasy flooded through her as he pushed her to the edge; soon joining her with his own release.

Klaus didn't move from her and Caroline was grateful; she enjoyed the weight of his hot body covering her own. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "Wow." She whispered. She hooked her index finger through his necklace and gently pulled his lips down to hers. "Come sleep in bed." She said softly after breaking the kiss.

"Of course, Love." He said in a deep voice as he ran his lips over her cheek.

Klaus pulled away from her and stood up; Carline followed. Once they were in the bedroom they both crawled into bed and Klaus pulled Caroline flush against him. She made herself comfortable and buried her head in his chest. "I am happy I don't have to share you with anyone anymore."She said quietly as she drew small circles on his chest with her fingers.

There was no question in Klaus' mind anymore; he loved her. He wasn't sure if it was too soon to tell her so he decided to keep it to himself for a bit longer. He lifted his head up and kissed the top of her head as he gently squeezed her into him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was running late for lunch with the girls. She knew the last few times of being on time were a fluke. She grabbed her purse off the passenger seat and quickly headed inside the restaurant.

"Hey Caroline." They all said at slightly different times.

Caroline took a seat next to Bonnie and across from Elena. "Hi." She said with a small sigh.

"So Caroline." Bonnie said as she turned to face her. "Would you be able to go bridesmaid dress shopping with us tomorrow after work?" Bonnie paused. "Because you of course are a bridesmaid."

Caroline smiled and leaned over giving her friend a hug. "Of course." She said. "Just let me know when and where."

"I will text you the address and time tonight." She said as she flipped through the menu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After lunch with the girls Caroline headed back to her office. She was extremely excited for Bonnie's wedding and couldn't wait to go dress shopping with the girls tomorrow. Besides their lunches they didn't really hang out too much and she was in need of some girl time, plus shopping and trying on dresses was sure to be fun.

She was reviewing a manuscript when a knock at the door grabbed her attention. She looked up and saw Kol strolling into her office. She let out a sigh but she was more nervous about what he was going to say than aggravated he was there.

"Good afternoon, Darling." Kol said with a smile. He took a seat on one of the chairs in front of her desk and crossed his left ankle over his right knee. "How has your day been?"

Caroline's heart rate was increasing, he was being far too nice and normal and she knew something had to be up it was just a matter of time before he decided to spit it out.

"Fine…so far…"

"I am not sure if you know, but today is my last day."

"I am aware." She said with a small nod of her head.

Kol dropped his eyes from her for a minute before looking back at her. "Look, I know that Klaus has sex with women for money and if you don't help me get my job back I will make sure the president knows that he got the job in exchange for sex with you." He waited for a second before standing up and heading to the door. "I am sending the email Monday morning; I think two and a half business days should be enough time for you to figure out what you can do to help me."

Kol left, closing the door behind him. Every time he left her office she felt more screwed than the first time. Caroline let out a small shaky breath and tried to come up with a plan. After a few minutes of coming up with nothing she decided to push it out of her head until she could talk to Klaus about it.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review! ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you for the reviews; you guys seriously know how to make me smile! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 19**

Caroline turned the key in the door to her apartment and walked inside. She heard the shower going so she went to her room and changed out of her work clothes and into some black yoga pants and a deep blue tank top. She let out a soft sigh and pulled her hair back into a messy bun before heading back to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and waited for Klaus to finish his shower.

"Hello Sweetheart." Klaus said as he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a white towel around his hips. His hair was damp and she could see that his skin was still a little moist. She quickly took her mind away from his amazing body and looked into his eyes.

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

Klaus could tell that something was wrong. He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Is something wrong?"

"Kol threatened to go to the president and tell him that I gave you the job so you would have sex with me." She paused. "He said he knows that you used to have sex for money." She glanced down then looked back at him. "He wants me to get him his job back or he will make sure you get fired." They were both quiet for a while. Klaus didn't know what to say he didn't want to lose that job but more importantly he didn't want everyone at Caroline's work to know that she had been a client of his. After a few minutes Caroline finally spoke up again. "I want to go to the president of the company and tell him that I did know you before but it had no bearing on my recommendation of you. I thought I would send him an email at work tomorrow." She paused. "What do you think?"

"I think…that it should really be your call." Klaus answered after a minute. "It is your job and I don't want to ruin your reputation." He paused. "My meeting is tomorrow with the writer of the book."

"Well Kol's last day was today so you won't have to deal with him. He gave me until Monday so…hopefully we can get it worked out by then." She said before taking a large sip of wine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The minute she walked into her office she turned on her computer and opened a new email. She took a deep breath in then slowly let it out.

_Dear Mr. Windsor_

_I am glad that the decision to let Kol go was made; I think that was the best way to handle the situation. Yesterday afternoon he came by my office and stated that he would tell you that Klaus Mikaelson received the job as illustrator on Ellen Banks' new book in exchange for sexual favors. I thought the best way to handle this would be to go directly to you. I did know Mr. Mikaelson before our interview, though it had no bearing on my recommendation; Ellen made the final decision. I am not sure if Kol is hurt because I am now dating and living with Mr. Mikaelson, but he said he would make sure Klaus lost his job if I didn't get his job back for him by Monday._

_I am very sorry to bother you with this childish blackmail but I didn't know of any other way to handle this and I didn't want Klaus to lose his job because of Kol._

_Caroline Forbes  
Senior Editor_

Caroline read over the email at least twice before hitting the send button and getting to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline met the girls at the one of the largest bridal shops in the city. She had no time to stop for food so she was grateful she had a large lunch earlier. She was excited to have some girl time and get to try on pretty dresses.

Bonnie picked out three different dresses for each of the girls' to try on. "So, Bon what does your dress look like?" Caroline asked as she looked in the mirror at the light pink dress that she had tried on.

"It's pretty simple." She said as she looked at the three girls in front of her. "Strapless, some bead work on the bust." She paused. "So, I don't think I like any of the pink ones." She said with a small laugh. "Can you guys try on the green ones?" She asked. The three of them walked back into the dressing rooms and tried on their green dresses. "Oh, wow." Bonnie said as they each stood in front of the large mirror. "I really like the one Meredith has on…what about you guys?"

I love that one." Caroline said admiring the dress that Meredith had on.

"I'm a fan of it." Meredith said.

"It's gorgeous." Elena added.

"Alright, then I guess it going to be the green one." Bonnie said to the young girl helping them.

"I am so excited to have picked out the dresses." Bonnie said as the girls emerged from the dressing rooms. "I feel like I have nothing else done." She said with a small laugh. "So, how is Kol?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh…don't get me started." Caroline said as they looked through the few shoes that the bridal store had in stock. "He turned out to be a huge creeper. He is no longer working for the company and hopefully I won't have to see him again." She said with a small sigh.

"That's too bad." Elena said. "So are you dating anyone else?" She asked with a small smirk.

Carline smiled back. "Well…sort of." She paused. "It's new though and I don't really want to jinx it by talking about it." She would tell them eventually about Klaus since he more than likely would be her date to this wedding.

"So…Bonnie…" Elena said. Caroline was thankful her attention was moved to someone else. "What do you want to do for your bachelorette party?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Isn't a little early to start planning it?" She asked. "I mean the wedding is still six months away."

"It's never too early…trust me. I am sure Damon and Stefan are already planning Jeremy's bachelor party."

The girls got measured and put a deposit down for the dresses. Caroline was sad to leave her friends but she was excited to get home and see Klaus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed into a pair of dark jeans and white shirt. After his meeting with the author of the book earlier he got his first installment of payment so he wanted to take Caroline out on an actual date instead of their usual take-out food and movies. He put on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom just as she walked in the door.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said in a low voice as he walked over to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. "How was your day?" He asked after pulling away.

"It was okay. I sent the email, but haven't received a reply yet. And Bonnie chose the bridesmaid dress so we all ordered them." She paused. "How was your meeting?"

"It went well. You weren't in your office when I came by. But I got my first payment so I want to take you out on a real date to celebrate."

Caroline smiled. "If you insist." She paused. "Let me just change out of my work clothes."

Caroline went to her room and quickly took off her work clothes and slipped on a deep purple dress and black heels. She fixed her makeup and hair then went to meet Klaus in the kitchen.

"Ready." She said with a small smile.

"You look beautiful, Love." He said as he slipped on a black jacket. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back then pulled her into his chest before capturing her lips with his own.

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked when they pulled out of the parking lot for her apartment complex.

"There is a small family owned Italian restaurant not too far." He paused and looked over at her. "They have excellent food."

"Sounds great." Caroline said with a small smile. She was excited to be out with Klaus; as much as she loved being home and in bed with him it was nice to be able to show him off.

The restaurant was pretty crowded but they were seated right away. Caroline ordered the stuffed shells and Klaus ordered lobster ravioli.

"So what's next…for your illustrations?" Caroline asked as she sipped her diet coke.

"Well, they get scanned for the book." He paused. "They said they would call me in to see a copy of a sample book to make sure my drawings are on the correct pages; I guess I have to okay it. Then I receive the rest of my money once the book is officially published."

"Did they mention anything of possibly doing anymore work?" She asked hopefully.

Klaus shook his head. "No…not yet." He said trying his best to be optimistic about the whole thing.

The waitress brought over their dinner not too long after, and they both enjoyed their food very much. When they were through eating the waitress came over and cleared their plates before leaving the bill.

"There is a small lake and gazebo out back. Would you like to walk for a while?" Klaus asked.

"Sure."

Klaus paid the bill and the two of them walked outside towards the lake. The gazebo was covered with twinkling lights; it was a very romantic setting. They both took a seat on the small bench inside the gazebo and gazed out at the beautiful view. Klaus pulled off his jacket and placed it around Caroline's shoulders then reached over and gently took her hand in his own.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Caroline slid her arms through the arm holes of the jacket and pulled it around her as she looked over at him with a confused look on her face. "For what?"

Klaus let out a small laugh. "For giving me a chance, for being a reason to quit my job…" He paused and squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "I don't think you realize how much you have changed my life…for the better."

Caroline squeezed his hand back and turned into him before leaning against his chest. She let out a small sigh. "All I did was give you a little push." She said softly with a small giggle.

Klaus turned and gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline went right to her room and changed out of her dress. She grabbed a thin cotton night gown that hit at her at her thigh. She pulled her hair back and saw Klaus walk in. "Did you want to watch some T.V.?" He asked. He couldn't help but admire how her blue nightgown showed off her long creamy legs.

"Actually…" She said as she walked over to him. She slid her hands around his waist and pulled her body against his. "I was thinking we could…go to bed a little early tonight." She said with a smile.

Caroline moved her hands to the waistband of Klaus' jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pushed them down his legs and pulled him towards the bed.

Klaus quickly shed the rest of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs before crawling on top of her. Caroline bit her bottom lip; knowing that it drove him crazy. Klaus began to her neck and slowly moved down to the top of her breasts. Caroline let out a soft moan and Klaus smiled against her skin; he loved that he made her moan by simply having his lips on her skin.

Klaus slowly pulled the straps of her night gown down off her shoulders as he trailed soft kisses behind. He pushed himself off of her and began to kiss up her soft legs. Caroline immediately missed the warmth of his body on top of her but quickly got over it when she felt his lips pressing up her legs.

Klaus reached the hem of her night gown and slowly began to push it up her body as he left a trail of kisses behind him. Her breasts spilled out and he placed a gentle kiss on each before flicking each nipple with his tongue. He pushed the nightgown the rest of the way off her body and tossed it on the floor.

Caroline pushed Klaus onto his back and rolled on top of him. She gave him a small smirk before she began to kiss down his toned body. He reached the waistband of his black boxer briefs and placed a few kisses directly above; letting her tongue dip below the band a few times. She hooked her fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled his underwear down; releasing his throbbing shaft. She tossed his boxer-briefs on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes and began to place soft kisses along his thick muscular thighs. She took his entire length into her mouth causing him to let out a low moan that Caroline found incredibly sexy. She let her tongue swirl in circles over the tip of his manhood before taking him in her mouth again.

Klaus's hips buckled slightly from the immense pleasure Caroline was giving him. He pulled her up to him and quickly captured her lips with his own. He pushed her on her back and positioned himself at her entrance and filled her in one swift motion causing them both to moan in pleasure. He began to thrust into her and she lifted her hips off the mattress to take him in even deeper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus pulled Caroline into his chest and placed a soft kiss at her temple. Caroline let out a soft moan as a smile crossed her lips. "I swear." She said softly as she let her eyes fall shut. "That gets better every time we do it."

Klaus let out a low chuckle as he lightly let his fingers dance along her bare arm. "I agree." He whispered.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to send me your reviews! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I am very sorry that it has taken so long to update this story! I have had a quarter of this chapter done for quite a while but for some reason couldn't finish it (even though I have the rest of the story outlined). Anyway I don't want to waste time by making you read a long A/N so on with the next chapter…ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 20**

Caroline sighed as she placed her purse in the large draw of her desk. She fired up her computer and took a large sip of the coffee she had gotten on her way into the office. It was immensely difficult to leave this morning. It was dark and rainy outside and the perfect day to spend in bed wrapped up in Klaus' arms. But she had to come in and find out if the president responded to her email; along with the many other things she had to attend to. Her computer finally started up; it felt like an eternity waiting for the small Microsoft Outlook box to pop up with her emails.

She quickly scrolled through the usual emails that she would receive each morning until she came across one from Mr. Windsor. She swallowed the large lump that had formed in the back of her throat then took a deep breath in and let it out. She clicked on the email and began to read.

_Ms. Forbes,_

_Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, please don't doubt that you did the right thing in letting me know. I will make sure I bring this matter to the attention of the correct people. Please do not worry about Mr. Mikaelson's job; I am well aware that you did not have the final say on the illustrator for that project. If you have any further interactions with Kol, please do not hesitate to email or call my office._

_Have a pleasant day_

_John Windsor  
President_

Caroline let out a huge sigh of relief she pulled out her cell phone and opened a new text message. She wanted to call him but she knew she had a lot of work to get done and once she heard his voice it would be hard not to claim some illness and run home to his arms. _'Hey, so the president emailed me back and said not to worry, he would take care of it.' _I hit send and dove into my work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus decided he would work on cleaning the apartment for her since it really hadn't been done in a few days. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of lose fitting sweatpants and started with the kitchen. After doing the dishes and washing the counter he noticed a new text message. He immediately smiled and hit reply. '_Excellent news! Can't wait to see you!_' He hit send and moved on to clean the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Klaus finished cleaning the entire house he decided to update his resume since he had now illustrated a book. He went online and took down the addresses of some publishing companies. He wasn't going to take any chances; he needed to get a permanent job…and soon. He printed a few copies of his resume and scanned some of his best drawings and printed them out as well. He made up several envelopes; each filled with a resume and a few sample drawings, then addressed them to the publishing companies.

Klaus gathered up the envelopes and dropped them on the kitchen table. He made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped out of his sweatpants then stepped in the shower; letting the hot water pour down his body. He grabbed his body wash and poured some on his black loufa. He rubbed the loufa across his chest and down each arm, across his belly and down each of his legs before doing his backside. He washed his hair with Caroline's shampoo; he had to remember to get something less fruity smelling for himself.

After drying off he changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve henley He grabbed the envelopes off the kitchen table and headed to the post office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus returned home from the post office and the store and quickly put away the few things he had bought. He hoped that he would get a call in the next few days for an interview. If he didn't he decided that he would start to look for something else so he would have some sort of constant income. He noticed he had received a new text from Caroline and quickly hit the read button on his phone. 'I am regretting getting out of bed and leaving the warmth of your arms this morning!' Klaus smiled at her adorable text message. Before he had a chance to reply he heard a knock at the door. Without looking through the peephole he opened the door and almost fell back when he saw who it was.

"Michelle." His voice was quiet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline closed the folder to a manuscript she had just finished editing. She shoved it in a large envelope and applied a sticky to it so her secretary could send it to the author for corrections. She decided to head home a little early since she had been seriously missing Klaus from the minute she crawled out of bed. She dropped the envelope off on her secretary's desk then made her way downstairs to her car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked Michelle. He was still in shock and was having trouble thinking of what exactly to say.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you." She said. She stepped inside before Klaus could move to block her.

"You need to leave." Klaus said not bothering to close the door. "I have sent you a text stating that I am no longer in…that business." He paused. "How did you know I was here? Have you met Caroline before?" He asked suddenly nervous that Michelle was someone in Caroline's life and that he wouldn't be totally rid of her.

She smiled and let out a small laugh as she looked around the kitchen. "No, Caroline and I have never had the pleasure of meeting…yet." She paused. "A…friend…told me where she lived."

"Look." He said shaking his head. "I really don't care how you knew I was here or where Caroline lived…you just need to leave…now!" Klaus was still standing by the door he refused to give her even a small inkling that he wanted her there.

Michelle dropped her purse on the floor by her feet then grabbed the bottom of her light pink tank top and pulled it over her head before tossing it on top of her purse. "I am not leaving." She said softly as her hands went to the button on her jeans and undid them before sliding them off. She walked over to Klaus and began to ran her hands down his chest but she didn't get very far before Klaus grabbed her hands and pulled them off him.

"Michelle." He said in a stern voice. He was looking off to the side; he didn't feel right looking at her, even though she was still in her underwear he knew Caroline would feel awful if she found out about it.

"Oh come on. She is at work isn't she?" Michelle tossed her arms around his neck and he once again pulled them from him; this time a little less gentle.

"It doesn't matter where she is. Get your things and leave."

Again Michelle walked over to Klaus and put her hands on him as she leaned in close to his ear.

"What the hell?!" Klaus and Michelle both looked to the side and saw Caroline standing in the door way in complete shock.

Klaus pushed Michelle away for the third time. "Caroline." He said softly. He knew this didn't look good…it didn't look good at all. He hated the look on her face. She was in shock for the first five seconds then it quickly turned to a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Who the hell are you?!" Caroline said ignoring Klaus and turning her attention to Michelle.

"I am a…friend of Klaus'. My name is Michelle."

Caroline's heart rate immediately increased. She let out a fake laugh. "Get the hell out of my house!" She walked over to her pile of things and tossed them in the hallway before pulling her to the door and pushing her out.

She slammed the door shut then turned to face Klaus with her arms crossed over her chest. She would not cry…no matter how much the sight of them together hurt her she refused to let herself cry in front of him.

"Caroline, please don't think…I wanted her here." He said softly. "She just showed up about five minutes ago."

"Really? And how did she know where I lived…or that you were here?"

Klaus shook his head. "She said a friend told her."

Caroline shook her head and looked away from him. She was a little nervous that she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears much longer so she decided she needed to put some space between them. She quickly walked away from him and into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it before turning on the shower and stripping out of her uncomfortable work clothes.

"Caroline." Klaus called from the other side of the door. He tried to open the door but when he saw that it wouldn't open he resorted to knocking.

Caroline didn't say a word; instead she just stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall on her body. She dropped her head into her hands and let the tears fall; hoping the sound of the running water would hide the sounds of her sobs.

After she got her tears out she quickly washed her hair and body then turned off the shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her body and went to look at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot of course but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and made her way out of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom.

Klaus was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and as soon as he saw me he jumped up and walked over to me. "Caroline."

"Klaus, please. I am not in the mood to talk." I said not stopping until I reached my room. I grabbed one of Klaus' tee shirts and put it on over my towel then pulled the towel out from underneath.

"Caroline, just please tell me you believe me." He said. Caroline could tell he was worried and scared by the tone of his voice. She turned her head and looked at him. "Have you been crying?" He asked as he stepped closer and gently ran his hand along my cheek.

I pulled away from his touch immediately. "I come home and find you with a half naked ex that you had sex with not too long ago and you tell me some half ass story as to how she knew where I lived and you are surprised that I was crying?"

"Nothing happened Caroline. I would never do that to you. It makes me sick to even think about it."

Caroline shook her head and refused to make eye contact with him. "I am going to take a nap. I just don't want to talk right now. Give me a little while…okay?"

Klaus nodded his head and quietly left her alone; closing the door behind him.

Caroline let out a sigh and fell onto her bed as a few more silent tears fell from her eyes. Honestly she knew that Klaus wouldn't go and have sex with someone now that they were finally a real couple but it was hard not to believe what was right in front of her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep…she had too much running through her mind. She turned on her side and let her fingers run over the empty space where Klaus would sleep. She hated lying in bed without him, she had come home early so she could see him, kiss him, cuddle with him…and…well she didn't let her mind go any further.

By the time Caroline pulled herself out of bed and exited her bedroom it wasn't too much earlier than the time she would have been home had she left the office when she was supposed to. She walked into the kitchen; it was dark, two candles in the middle of the cloth covered table were the only light. Klaus was seated at one of the chairs but immediately stood and smiled when I entered the room.

He walked over to me and gently took my hands into his. "This isn't really and I'm sorry, because I promise you nothing happened." He said quietly as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Although I could apologize for my previous line of work since this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that." He paused and the look on his face tore Caroline apart. "I need you to believe me. I don't want to lose you." He said softly. When Caroline didn't answer Klaus broke the few minutes of silence that had fallen between them. "Sit down." He paused. "I am sure you are hungry."

Klaus placed a plate in front of Caroline that contained a large piece of steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots. In the center of the table, between the candles, was a basket of warm bread. Klaus filled both wine glasses with wine then took a seat across from her.

Caroline took a bite of the steak. "It's delicious." She said with a small smile. She took a sip of her wine. "Thank you for making dinner." She said keeping her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Of course." He paused and took a bite of food then swallowed. "I had planned on doing this before…" he said trailing off. Caroline gave him a little nod as she made eye contact for a brief second. Klaus let out a quiet sigh, the night was not going as he wanted it to go. He had finally made up his mind to tell her that he loved her even though it was still early in their relationship but after what happened he was back to debating with himself again.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Klaus cleared the table and loaded the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. He sat back down across from Caroline again and watched as she sipped her wine.

"I am not sure what to say." Klaus confessed as he dropped his eyes down to the table.

"I'm not sure what to say either." She said with a small smile. She paused. "I…believe you. I believe that you didn't have sex with her."

Klaus felt slightly relieved that she believed him but there was obviously still something bothering her and he didn't like to see her hurting. "So if you believe me…" He said trailing off.

"I think it is bothering me how much it bothered me to see her with you." She said finally making eye contact with him. She let out a small sigh. "I bet she is friends with Kol. That is how she knew where I lived, that is how Kol knew about your job…"

Klaus stood up and knelt down in front of her. He gently took her hands into his. "If I had seen you with some man in the situation I was in I would have been just as upset…maybe even more upset." He paused. "And that makes sense about them knowing each other."

It was quiet for a while between them so Klaus stood up and was about to walk away but Caroline pulled on his hand to stop him. She stood up and took a couple steps closer to him. "I missed you today." She paused and gave him a small smile, not like the usual smile she would give him but he was happy that it was at least a small smile. "That is why I came home early." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips then pulled away.

"I missed you too." He said softly. "I bought some dessert." He said trying to pry his eyes away from her beautiful lips. "Chocolate cake." He whispered.

Klaus went over to the counter to take the cake out of the box. Caroline followed and jumped on top of the counter. "Smells delicious." She said with another small smile.

Klaus cut a large piece and placed it on a plate. He grabbed a fork from the draw and held a small piece in front of her on the fork. Caroline leaned forward and slid the cake in her mouth with her lips.

"So is it as good as it smells?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Caroline nodded her head as she swallowed the cake. She took the fork from Klaus and grabbed a piece of cake for him to try.

"Are we…okay?" Klaus asked softly as they continued to take turns feeding each other the chocolate cake.

Caroline shrugged. "Every time I close my eyes I see her…half naked…touching you." She shook her head and placed the fork on the almost empty plate. "It makes me sick."

Klaus moved in front of her and parted her legs so he could stand in between them. He placed his hands on her thighs and tried not to notice that she did not have on any type of pants or panties under my shirt she had chosen to wear.

Caroline brought her hands up and cupped Klaus' face. He immediately smiled and closed his eyes; enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"Do you want to go watch some television?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shook her head then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you to take me to bed." She said softly.

Klaus loved the feeling of her lips moving against his as she spoke. "Are you sure?" He asked. He knew she was still a little upset by the unexpected visitor a few hours ago.

She kissed him again but this time it was deeper and more passionate. She let her tongue slip between his teeth and as soon as she slid her tongue over his he picked her up off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

Klaus gently layed Caroline down on the bed. He took a step back and stripped off his shirt then tossed it aside; not caring where it landed. Caroline smiled back at him; enjoying the view of his bare chest. She bent on of her legs, giving Klaus a perfect view of what was under the tee shirt she was wearing. He quickly discarded his jeans and boxer-briefs and crawled on top of Caroline. He placed soft kisses down her jaw line then made his way to her neck; every so often darting his tongue out to taste her skin. Klaus let his fingers play with the hem of the tee shirt covering her and slowly pulled it up her body until she was fully exposed to him.

He stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. "Caroline." Klaus said softly.

"Mmmmm." She mumbled. When Klaus didn't respond to her mumbled response she opened her eyes and looked at him with a curious face.

"I love you, Sweetheart." He said softly.

Caroline blinked a few times taking in what he had said. A few tears built up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the beautiful man on top of her. "I love you too." She said giving him a warm smile.

Klaus let out a breath that sounded like a small laugh. He smiled back at her then leaned down to capture her lips with his own. His hands sild up and down the sides of her body; grazing her breasts, hips, and butt. Caroline arched her back to press her body closer to Klaus as she moaned. Klaus reached down between them and rubbed himself up and down her center.

"Klaus…please." Caroline begged.

Without hesitating Klaus pushed himself into her; causing them both to moan with pleasure form the intensity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus rolled on his side and pulled Caroline close to him. Caroline pushed herself up so her face was next to his. She gave him a big smile and ran her finger along his bottom lip. She leaned in until her lips touched his. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him. She broke the kiss but only pulled away slightly.

"I love you too." He ran his fingers through her hair and squeezed her tighter against himself.

_**So there is the chapter…I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!**_


End file.
